Lost Memories
by pll.katie
Summary: Hanna and Caleb have moved onto college together and everything seems perfect. But what will happen when he does something behind her back for them. A Haleb story:)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

Everything seemed to be perfect for Hanna and Caleb. They both successfully graduated from Rosewood High together, making it through all the obstacles and challenges -A put their relationship in. And after months of worrying about what would happen when it came time for them to both go off to college, even that worked out. Hanna was attending a fashion school in New York, and Caleb was only two hours away studying business and mechanics. They would try and spend the weekends together, taking turns driving the distance. Even if they had to spend the whole time helping each other study they were still happy to get time together. They got through their entire freshman year doing that without any problems and little or to arguments. Sometimes Hanna thought it was because they just didn't have the time to fight, every minute they were together in each others dorm rooms, or walking around campus was cherished, with them not wanting it to end. It almost became a habit of Hanna's to expect Caleb to be waiting in her room for her after her Friday evening class. If her roommate was out they would just order a pizza and then snuggle up together to watch a movie in her bed on her laptop. Those were the perfect endings to a stressful week of classes, of course half the time Hanna would end up falling asleep in his arms though. But how couldn't she, he made her feels so safe and relaxed, with the way their bodies perfectly fit together when she sat in between his legs and laid back on his warm chest, with his strong arms wrapped around. Or sometimes they would drive into the city to have dinner, and then take long walks under the moonlight sky and street lamps in Central Park. Neither of them would trade what they had together for anything.

But that one Sunday night, the night Hanna would never forget, Caleb was acting, different. He barley ever left her side all weekend and wanted her to stay with him Friday and Saturday night. They were in Hanna's dorm room hanging out, and usually they would be laughing and having a good time. But Caleb almost seemed upset, and he was being extra affectionate towards Hanna. He was sitting on her pink desk chair with his feet propped up on the desk, just looking at her with an admiring stare as she was sitting on her bed waiting for her nails to dry. They were a light pink, her favorite color.

She noticed how he had been acting all night and had to bring it up.

"Is everything okay?"

He gave her a small smile and looked as if he was going to say something, but then stopped and simply replied, "Uh ya."And got up to sit with her on her pink and white comforter. He sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The room was silent and Hanna's suspicions were growing larger.

"Caleb something is wrong, I can feel it."

"Hanna everything is fine, and everything is going to be fine. I promise." And he kissed the top of her head, then picked up her hand and was rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb.

"What do you mean everything is going to be fine? Why wouldn't it?" She nervously asked.

He softly said, "I didn't mean anything by it. But I do need you to promise me something."

She picked up her head off his shoulder and turned so she was looking into his eyes, that she could have sworn were starting to tear up.  
"Caleb you're scaring me, why are you crying?"

He quickly blinked a couple times and they went back to normal. "I'm not."

"Well what was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked as he was still holding her hand.

"I need you to promise me, that you know that I love you, I love you so much, no matter what."

Slightly confused, she said, "I know, I always have known that. And I love you too."

And then he was doing it again, looking at her with that sad but loving expression. Then he suddenly said, "Umm, I have to go."

"Are you sure, you can stay tonight. Amanda is at a party and she won't be back until the morning."

"No, I have to go, I'm sorry."

They both stood up and Hanna walked over to the door with her back against it.

"Caleb you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

He walked over to her and softly said, "Everything is fine, you have to trust me on this."

And the same glistening look in his eyes came back as he opened his arms and asked her, "Can you come here."

With the way he was looking at her she couldn't hold her grudge anymore. She started walking towards him and he met her half way. He quickly and eagerly wrapped his arms tightly around waist as she reached up to puts hers around his neck. He tightly closed his eyes to hold back his tears, if she saw him crying it would only make her more suspicious. It felt so good for him to just hold her is him arms. Her perfect smile, her perfect blonde hair, the way she made him feel. He needed himself to remember all of it while he is gone.

After they had been standing like that for over a minute straight, Hanna slowly took her head off his chest and looked up at him.

"Look I don't know what's going on, and you're obviously not going to tell me, but I would feel a lot better about it if you stayed here with me tonight. Please."

Caleb knew that would really mess things up with his flight that he was supposed to be getting on in an hour, but with what he was doing to her, or rather for them, he couldn't say no.

"If you really want me to I will."

Hanna quickly changed into pajama shorts and a hoodie before turning off the lights and climbing under the warm fluffy blankets with Caleb. She laid in between his chest and arm, and set her soft hand on his cheek as she gave him a loving kiss.

She sweetly said, "Goodnight."

Then rested her head on his shoulder, and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. And little did she know, it was going to be long time until she felt him holding her like that again. Caleb laid with her, just looking at her beautiful and peaceful face for half an hour, trying to control his emotions. Looking at her laying there so sweet and innocently was making him think about how badly he was going to miss her. As much as he wanted to stay there with her forever, he knew he needed to go. So he slowly and carefully took his arm out from around her and slipped out from under the covers, being sure her head didn't move. He stood by the side of her bed and took off the black bracelet he had been wearing since he was a little boy. Very carefully he picked up her the wrist that was previously resting across his chest, and he put it on her. Next he fixed the blankets to be sure she would stay warm, and gave her gentle kiss on the forehead. He felt shivers going through his body as he walked away and looked at her one last time before whispering "I love you." And closing the door. He stood in the hallway with his face down in his hands taking deep breaths as he kept telling himself, "It's only 3 months." And then forced himself to walk away and get in his car.

* * *

The next morning Hanna woke up and was disappointed to find that Caleb had already left, but she just brushed it off and figured he was really busy. After all it was a two hour drive back for him, if he was going to his dorm. Her roommate Amanda still wasn't back, which was typical for her. So Hanna gathered her things to go take a shower, and when she reached out to open her door she noticed Caleb's bracelet on her wrist. She stood there for a minute looking at it trying to remember putting it on, but she couldn't.

"Why would he give that to me, and while I was asleep? He never takes it off?" She said to herself. "And why was he acting so strange last night? And that promise?"

Her mother would always tell her that over thinking things leads to negative thoughts, so she assumed it was nothing, just him being sweet. And so she continued with the rest of her day as usual. Which included taking a shower, getting ready for the day, going to her afternoon class, getting a coffee, and then meeting some friends at the library to study or hang out. Other days more busy than some, and that was how she liked it. And the more she went about her week, the more the thoughts of Caleb acting extra affectionate and strange became vague and unimportant. She texted him a few times but he never responded and she didn't think anything of it. And eventually it was Friday night again. Sure she was slightly disappointed when she came back to an empty dorm room, but she understood what it was like to be busy. Plus she didn't want to seem needy, so she just gave him some space and went out with some friends. I mean she couldn't expect him to drive the two hours every single weekend. Therefore, on Saturday she considered going to see him, but he still wasn't responding to her texts, and now she was becoming worried. Everything that went on last weekend, and now this? She hadn't taken off his bracelet and looking at it was leading to more confusion. The longest they went without seeing each other was two weeks, so if she didn't hear from him at the end of this week she was going to drive down. But that time never had a chance to come, because Claudia's call came on Sunday night that weekend. It was around nine o'clock and Hanna was walking back from the library. It was windy and cloudy outside, not exactly perfect walking weather. She felt her phone vibrating, and took it out of her bag and had a puzzled look on her face when she saw who it was.

"Caleb's mom?" She said under her breath, then answered it.

"Hello." Said Hanna

"Hanna, how are you?" She asked sympathetically.

Hanna scrunched her eyebrows and slowly responded, "Good, how are you?"

"Oh I'm good, worried but good. I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Holding up? Um I'm fine. I'm sorry, what are you referring to?"

"Oh, with Caleb being gone? I know you guys would usually spend the weekends together so I wanted to see if you were doing okay."

Hanna was now very confused, "What do you mean? Caleb is, he's at his college. Is that you mean by gone?"

There was a long pause before Claudia sympathetically responded, "Oh Hanna, you need to call him. He told me he was going to tell you."

Hanna started breathing heavier and eagerly said, "Tell me what? Please, what's going on, I've tried calling and texting him but he's not responding."

"His roommate, Jack, he will know how to contact him." She nervously said.

"Can't you just tell me-"

"Hanna you need to call him, okay, I'm sorry." And then she hung up.

Hanna quickly called her back, but she wouldn't answer. So then she tried calling Caleb and he wasn't picking up either. She had no idea what was going on, and needed to find out. It was already pretty late but Hanna needed to know what Claudia was talking about, and since Caleb wouldn't pick up and she didn't have Jacks number she got in her car and drove the two hours.

"Maybe I just completely misunderstood Claudia and I have nothing to worry about, I'm going to get there and he's going to be in his room waiting for me. But what did she mean by, Caleb being gone? Where could he have possibly gone?" There were so many thoughts going through her head as she was driving, but she tried her best to just push them away. She couldn't get all upset and worried over nothing. Most of the ride was spent listening to music.

When she finally arrived at eleven o'clock, she sat in her car for a minute looking up at his window. There was a small light on so she at least knew Jack was there. She nervously walked into the building and up the stairs to the third floor. Not knowing what to expect, she hesitantly knocked on the door and waiting.

It soon flew opened and Jack stood there looking back at her. His eyes grew wide with worry as he froze and said, "Shit."

Hanna looked in the room past him and it was clear he was alone. So nervously asked, "Where's Caleb?"

"Oh my god! That idiot!" He yelled as he pounded his fist on the wall in frustration.

He looked at Hanna who was still waiting for an answer and he calmly said, "Uh, you should come in." Then sighed and rubbed his hands on his face.

Hanna came in and closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of Caleb's bed, while Jack sat on edge of his. He seemed really stressed out by her coming there and it was making her grow more scared by the second.

"So, he didn't tell you, like anything."

She slowly responded, "No..."

**So this is only my second story but i hope you liked it:) i wanted to write about something that no ones really elaborated on and i got this idea and i just kept writing and writing:) so yes i do have the second chapter done and i will post it as soon as i get a good amount of reviews (lets try for 10?) so please please let me know if you liked it! its honestly the only way i will know if you like it and i should continue:) and believe me...you're going to want to read the next one;) **

**i will try and upload the last chapter of "Caleb in 3X10" soon :) ive been working on this one and didnt have time:(if you havent read it please check it out! i know i said i would be posting this this weekend but i got really excited about it really want you guys to read it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know where I left off was really mean but this next part has a lot of dialogue so I didn't want to split it up...thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter:)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

Jack said, "I'm sorry, I really don't want to have to tell you this, but I guess I should start from the beginning. Alright, Um uh, so my Dad is in the military and there's this new technical system they're using out there. Apparently it's like really advanced, and they couldn't find enough people who were familiar with it, and I was telling Caleb about it since he deals with that stuff."

Hanna could tell were this was going and could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

Jack continued "And he said he's heard of it, and knows a lot about it. So my Dad offered him an internship about a year ago out in the Middle East where him and his team are stationed. But he said no, because of you. And so they tried to find someone else to help work with it but, and they did find a couple guys but they all said no. And next thing you know there offering people money to do it, a lot of money. And of course Caleb was still saying no, and so they kept raising the pay, and eventually he, he gave in. And so he went, and that's where he is now."

This was way too much for Hanna to take in right now all at once. She was sitting there staring at Jack with a blank expression trying to process it all.

"No. No, he wouldn't just leave me like that, just for money."

"Hanna it was a really lot of money for only three months of work."

She heard him say that loud and clear and it was all making sense now.  
The tears started rolling down her cheeks as she quietly said, "Three months? Wait, where is he?"

"Somewhere in Iran I think? I don't know, they can't tell us."

"Like, in a war zone?" She almost whispered.

"I don't know. Look I'm really sorry, I told Caleb like 500 times that he needed to tell you and he kept saying he was going to eventually do it, but I guess he never did. If it makes you feel any better my Dad is with him and and he's been there on and off for years, and nothings ever happened to him so..."

Hanna kicked off her shoes and laid down on her back on Caleb's bed. The tears were coming faster and it felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

She shakily said, "Um his mom said you would know how I can reach him."

"Uh, my Dad gave me a number, but he said it's only for emergencies."

Hanna closed her eyes tightly and said, "Jack please, I really need to talk to him."

"Hanna..."

She sat up looking like she was about to break down any second and said over the lump in her throat, "Do you really want to get in an argument with me right now. I just drove for two hours in the dark to find out my boyfriend is half way across the world and didn't tell me. So please, just give it to me."

He got up and walked over to his desk and took his wallet out of one of the drawers. There was a small piece of paper inside it that he handed to Hanna. She unfolded it and took out her phone, then slowly dialed the number.

"How can I help you." A strange voice asked.

Fighting back her crying and sniffling she was able to get out, "Can I speak to Caleb Rivers."

And seconds later his voice came over the phone.

"Hello?"

She started breathing heavier still trying to fight back the crying, she needed to talk to him before she broke down.

"Caleb please tell me what Jack just told me isn't true. Please tell me you didn't fly across the world without telling me, or at least even talking to me about it."

He quickly recognized her voice and he could tell she was hurting.

"Hanna, please, just listen to me okay. I don't want you to make this harder than it has to be."

"Harder than it has to be?! You left me in the middle of the night! I mean was I the only person you didn't tell?! Because your mom called me asking if I was holding up okay, apparently she thought we were the type of people who would talk to each other about something like this, and so did I!"

After yelling at him she was feeling even more emotional and started crying into the phone as she laid back down with her other hand on her forehead trying to figure out how she was going to deal with this.

He was now hurting listening to her cry. "Hanna please don't do this, I need you to calm down and listen to me, okay?"

He heard her crying softening so he continued, "I was going to tell you but I just didn't know how, and then more and more time had gone by and so I convinced myself it would have been easier for both of us if I just left. I mean you would have started crying and then I would have been crying and it would have been a big mess. And that's not how I wanted to spend our last couple days together."

She screamed into the phone, "And so you thought me being here falling apart, all alone without you would be better? You're so selfish! I didn't even get to say goodbye! I mean you just let me fall asleep in your arms thinking that you would be there when I woke up!"

Caleb's eyes started watering knowing what she said was true.

"I know. You're right, I'm sorry okay. But do you really think it was easy for me to leave you?"

"No! No! Do not even go there! This was your decision, you chose to leave me!"

"Hanna I'm doing this for us, please, the last thing I want to do right now is argue with you."

"For us? What's wrong with you, how is this helping anything?"

He sighed and said, "Hanna when we get out of college we're both going to be in so much debt, and all my life I've had to worry about money. And that's not what I want for us. I want us to be able to get married right out college and for me to be able to give you everything you want. And with how much money I'm getting working on this project I'll be able to do that. We'll both be able to pay off all our college debt and do whatever we want, together. I love you so much and-"

With hurt and sadness in her voice cut him off, "Are you serious? I don't care about any of that. I just want you, you make me happy. I need you."

"Hanna I'm coming back, it's only three months, okay? I'm going to be back before you know it. And then we will have the rest of our lives to be together. There's really nothing for you to be upset about, once I'm back everything will be back to normal. I chose to do this now because I figured you would you be busy with school and the time would fly by."

And then she started crying again, "And what if you don't come back. I won't be able to handle that Caleb. Please, I'm begging you, just come back right now, before something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. I wouldn't have gone if it was dangerous. We're in a warehouse building on the base. This is why I couldn't bring myself to tell you, you wouldn't have let me go, and I have to do this. I'm never going to get another offer like this. I know this is hard for you but it's really not as bad as you're making it seem. I am coming back, I promise."

"In three months? You swear."

"Well that's just an estimate. I'm coming back when we finish what we're working on. It can take less or more time, I'm not positive."

There was long silence on the phone as Hanna was sniffling and wiping away her tears. How could this be happening, she kept asking herself.

She closed her eyes and quietly said, "I just don't understand how you can do this to me. I mean you just left, without even saying goodbye, or giving me a chance to. That's why you were acting so strange last weekend isn't it? Caleb I thought you were cheating on me or something."

"Hanna come on, you know I could never do that." He paused then softly said, "I love you too much."

"Please, don't even say that, okay. Just don't."

"I love you." He quietly said again.

There was a long pause before she forced herself to say, "If you really loved me wouldn't have done this. Or you will at least understand how much I'm hurting right now and come back."

"Hanna what are saying? Are you accusing me of not loving you?"

This was the only way she think of on how to get him to come back, so she had to go through with it.

"Yes Caleb, I am. What do you expect me to think?"

"Hanna come on, you know that isn't true so stop lying to yourself just because you're upset. I'm doing this for us. If I can be strong through this then so can you."

She quickly snapped at him, "Fine, you want to talk about lying? When did you decide you were going to go?"

"What, why does that matter?"

"It matters because I want to know how long you have been lying to me for."

"Hanna..." He sighed, "I already told you I'm not arguing with you. If you want to talk about this when I get back then fine, but I'm not spending this time with us yelling at each other. Look I don't know how you got this number but I'm not supposed to be using it."

"Jack gave it to me, after he had to explain to where you are, and after I had to drive all the way here to find out. So I don't care what you're not supposed to do, if I want to call you then I'm going to."

He sighed at her stubbornness and said, "Just think of this way, the less time I spend talking on the phone the more work I get done and the faster I can come back."

She quietly said, "Ya, if you come back."

"Hanna, you can't think like that, it's only going to make this harder. All I'm doing is sitting at a desk."

She sighed and said in a shaky voice, "Caleb, you're not listening, I need you to come back. Now."

"Hanna, I'm sorry, but that's not an option." He said trying to get her to understand.

"Caleb."

"I signed a contract saying I would stay until we're done..."

"Why are you doing this to me-"

"Hanna! I'm doing this FOR you and me, I need you to understand that, please. Everything is going to be okay."

She couldn't believe he said that, everything is going to be okay. Hanna looked at Jack who had been sitting at his desk the whole time and yelled at him, "Do I look okay to you?"

He gave her a sympathetic look and didn't know what to say. Nothing he could do would help her right now.  
Caleb heard her and said, "Hanna can I talk to him."

"No I want to talk to you!" She didn't want to stop listening to his voice, as long as she could hear him she felt some relief in the situation.

He said, "Just for a minute, then we can keep talking. Okay?"

She sat up and walked over to hand him her phone. Then she slowly walked back over to Caleb's bed and curled up under his blankets and was softly cry into his pillow. The smell surrounding her was like torture, but at the same time she never wanted to leave it. It smelled exactly like him, like he was there laying next to her. But he wasn't, and so she kept crying harder.

**Please please review:)! The faster I get reviews the faster the next chapter will be up:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

Caleb and Jack had grown to be like brothers, they yelled at each other and got in fights but at the end of the day they still had each others backs.

Jack went out into the hallway and whisper yelled into the phone, "What the hell is wrong with you, you said you were going to tell her."

"I was! There were so many times when I came so close, but I just couldn't get myself to say it. I mean all the stuff that happened to her and her friends in high school that I told you about finally went away. And I couldn't stand to upset her again."

"Well that was a great plan because now she's on your bed crying her eyes out. I mean were you just going to let her think you like fell off the face of the Earth or something. Or was it your plan to dump it all on me?"

"I don't know. I figured I would call her eventually." He said shaking his head wondering what he was thinking at the time.

"Okay, well it's almost midnight here and I need to get some sleep." Jack said. Sure him and Hanna were good friends but he didn't want to be put in the middle of this bad situation, mostly because he didn't know how to handle it.

"Alright, umm, just let her stay there tonight I guess."

Trying to make Caleb feel bad he sarcastically said, "No, I was going to make her drive back while she's crying."

Frustrated, Caleb said, "You just really felt that it was necessary to tell me a second time that she's crying didn't you."

"Ya, I did! It's not my fault you're a jackass."

"I really don't need this right now from you, can you please just give her the phone back." He said sounding really stressed out.

Jack walked back into the room and saw Hanna completely under the comforter in a little ball. He slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

It sounded like she had stopped crying so he gently whispered, "Hanna, do you want to talk to him?"

He watched her fold the blanket down over so her head was sticking out. And she looked at him with the saddest expression he's ever seen on someone's face. He gulped not knowing what to say. He had known her for a year and a half now but she just looked so fragile and hurt. She sniffled a couple times while wiping away the tears on her face.

"Um, ya." And she took her phone.

She was slightly calmed down and said to him, "Look Caleb, I really don't know how I'm going to deal with this- but if it's what you want then... I guess, I'll just have to find a way."

"The time will fly by, I promise. Plus it's already been a week. Just take some weekend classes and, and go shopping. I know you love doing that, I'll even pay for everything that you buy while I'm gone."

With tears still coming out of her eyes, she smiled and said, "You shouldn't have said that because you're going to regret it."

"As long as you're happy." He softly said while thinking back to the last time they kissed. It was right before she went to sleep, he remembered her placing her hand on his cheek, and he could still think back on how much that one simple kiss meant to him. And how much it should have meant to her, but didn't at the time. He felt himself getting chocked up and said,

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you."

She could tell he was getting upset, and she felt like she should have told him it was okay, but it wasn't.

"As long as you come back, that's all that matters now."

There was a comfortable pause before Caleb asked, "Do you still have my bracelet?"

Hanna looked down at it on her wrist and smiled a little while saying, "Ya, I haven't taken it off."

"Good, don't."

"I won't." She said still looking at it.

She heard him sniffle before saying, "I miss you."

Hearing him say that was making her miss him even more at the moment. "I miss you too."

A guy came up from behind Caleb and told him he needed to hang up, given he wasn't supposed to be talking on that phone.

He cautiously said, "Umm, I have to go."

Hanna was felt herself starting to panic a little. "No, please don't."

"Hanna I have to. Can you still keep your promise, the one I asked you about last weekend, that you know I love you no matter what."

"Ya. I love you too, but when can I talk to you again?" She nervously asked afraid to hear his answer.

He paused before replying, "I not sure, I mean I'm not supposed to be making outside calls but if I get a chance I'll call, my cell phone doesn't work out here."

"Uh alright, Caleb don't do anything stupid."

"I know, I love you. Bye."

"I love you too, bye."

And the click of his phone on the other line going blank echoed in her ears. She wanted to call him back right then and there, so she set her phone on bedside table and picked up Caleb's hoodie that was hanging on his bed post and put it on, enveloping herself in his scent.

Jack was sitting at his desk not knowing what to do. He didn't have any sisters or a serious girlfriend, and dealing with girls when they're upset was never his best quality. But on tv shows they always said the same thing to each other, so he figured he would give it a try.

He gently said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She gave him a small smile for his effort. "I just want to try and get some sleep, do you care if I stay here?"

"Not at all, if you want to talk just wake me up. And I'm really sorry, you don't deserve any of this."

"I'll be okay, thanks though." And she laid down, pulled the blankets over her shoulders and faced the wall hoping she would feel better in the morning. She knew thinking about it would only make her more worried and upset, so she tried her best to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Jack was up at eight o'clock to go to his class. He saw that Hanna was still sleeping so he quietly got ready and left. He felt so sorry for her, it was clear as day to him how much her and Caleb loved each other. Mostly because of how many nights he fell asleep listening to them tell each other, sometimes it sickened him. He felt like he was in some sappy teen love movie or something. And if something happened to Caleb he felt like it would be his fault, after all it was his dad who convinced Caleb to go.

And two hours later when he returned to his room to drop off some books, Hanna was still laying in Caleb's bed. But she was now awake and staring at the ceiling.

Jack said, "Hey, you're awake. Do you feel better?"

"Not really." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, it's a new day though, don't let this get in the way of you living your life."

She sat up and looked at him. "How do you do it? I mean don't you worry about your Dad, how do you deal with it?"

He sat down in the big chair in the corner of the room taking the question really serious and thinking about it.

"Well, the first time my Dad left I was seven, and so my parents didn't tell me it was dangerous over there. And so I didn't really think anything of it, just that Daddy was going on vacation. And he would come home for a couple months, and then leave for a few. As I got older though, it became harder and harder to see him leave. I didn't do anything in particular to make myself feel better. My mom would just always tell me to stay positive and not think about the bad things, just, how happy I would be when he came home. Because thinking negatively about the situation, it wouldn't change anything that's going to happen, it's just choosing to make it harder for yourself." He shrugged his shoulders thinking about his Dad.

Hanna looked at him knowing what he said earlier was true, she couldn't let this stop her from living her life, and considering she already skipped her Monday morning class, she wasn't off to such a great start. But she hoped that it would get easier as time passed by.

**I know nothing really happened in this chapter but in a couple more chapters the turning point will come. Who thinks it will be good, who thinks not so good? Hmm? Please please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The italicizes words are a flashback**

**And this takes place like a month after Caleb left**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars **

It was the fifth night in a row, that in the few hours of sleep she got each night, Hanna had the same exact dream. She is always sitting on a bench anxiously waiting, waiting to see him walk through the gates at the airport. He is always the eighth or ninth one out. When she sees him, he sees her and they always lock eyes. She runs at him, and just as their bodies are about to collide together, she always wakes up, every time, never staying there long enough to reach him.

For Hanna this dream has slowly been turning into a nightmare, this time when her eyes flutter open she feels hopeless and devastated. Five nights in a row, and she just couldn't take it anymore, she breaks down crying and not knowing what to do anymore. One thing she had learned was that staying in her room only makes it worse. So at three o'clock in the morning she slipped on her rolled over chestnut Uggs and went for a walk. All of the dorm buildings and learning halls are all compacted into a convenient campus, with many well lit walkways. And by this point Hanna knows exactly where most of them are. She spent several nights needing to get out of her room to escape her own tears. But the odd thing was, as many times as that had happened, there were still nights she would fall asleep smiling thinking about all the good times they had together. And longing for his return.

* * *

_ It was the night of their graduation and Hanna's house was full of the new graduates of Rosewood High. Ashley was driving her mother home from the ceremony and wouldn't be back until the morning, and she surprisingly let her daughter have a party. Everyone was ecstatic over the fact that they were finally finished and moving onto college. The night was full of loud music and everyone having the best time possible with the people they basically grew up with._

_ Hanna was sitting at her counter on the bar stool talking to Aria as they were surrounded by other conversations and people celebrating, some more energetic than necessary. They were talking about their upcoming summer plans when Caleb weaved his way through all the people to sneak up behind Hanna and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. _

_She smiled and rested her hands on his arms as he put his head against her so their cheeks were together. _

_She said, "I've barely seen you all night." And then turned her head to strongly kiss him. But after a moment she pulled away and amusingly said, "Caleb you were drinking."_

_"I can say the same to you." He said before started to kiss her neck from behind._

_She was lightly giggling at his touch. And eventually scrunched her shoulder and head together so he would stop. _

_He whispered, "Lets get out of here."_

_She spun around so she was facing him and sarcastically said, "My room doesn't count as leaving."_

_"No, I have an idea." He tucked her hair behind her ear thinking about how lucky he was. _

_She smiled and crossed her arms. "Because your last idea just went so well. We ended up lost and-"_

_"Come on Han, just trust me on this." He took her hand and led her through all the people to the door, and then his car. _

_"Are you sure you should be driving?" She questioned because of the alcohol she tasted in his mouth._

_He opened the door for her and quickly said, "Ya I'm fine."_

_They drove for fifteen minutes before pulling up to an abandoned amusement park._

_Hanna laughed and said, "What are we doing here?"_

_"You might want to leave your shoes in here." He said looking up at the Ferris wheel. _

_She followed his eyesight and slowly said, "I am not climbing up that."_

_He got out of the car and opened her door waiting for her to get out. He said, "No WE are climbing up it, then we can sit in the cart at the very top, and you can see for miles, and look up at stars."_

_She continued to look up at it with a nervous and uneasy expression on her face._

_Caleb tried to reassure her worries. "Hanna would I ever let you do something that I thought was dangerous? There's a ladder going up the side of it for workers. And once we get up there, you'll realize what a good idea it is."_

_After talking herself into it, she slipped off her black heels and stood up out of the car. _

_She looked into his brown eyes and said, "I'm trusting you on this."_

_He took her hand and they ran through the moonlight and warm summer air over to the rusty ladder that was attached to the side frame of the giant wheel. They both stood in front of it looking straight up._

_Caleb not wanting to sound frightened, confidently said, "Okay, you go first."_

_"Um, I don't know." She took a step back, feeling how fast her heart was beating. It looked so much higher up when standing so close._

_"Han come on, nothing will happen, I'm going to be right behind you the whole time."_

_She shook her head and looked at him. "This is crazy."_

_"Maybe, but don't you want to have crazy things to be able to look back on later in your life? Especially crazy things we did together."_

_She sighed and smiled, "I swear you're the most persuasive person I know."_

_Believing nothing bad would happen if he was with her, she walked closer to it and placed her hands on one of the cold metal rods. And one by one she stared making her way up the small ladder that she was trusting her life with. After she was six steps up, Caleb began climbing up. They slowly made their way up, not looking down. Eventually, they were at the top. The carts were large and circular with a bench going around the inside perimeter of it. _

_"See, now all we have to do is get back down." Said Caleb as he was moving from the ladder into the cart._

_Hanna's eyes grew wide, "I didn't think of that."_

_He stood in front of her and calmly said, "Relax. Look how nice it is up here." And extended his arms out to point to the beautiful view of all the tree tops. The night sky was full of stars and there was a warm breeze blowing against them. _

_Caleb sat down on the floor of the cart extending his legs out and Hanna sat down next to him as her put his arm around her. _

_She rested her head on his shoulder and quietly said, "This is going to be the best summer ever."_

_"I know, I'll make sure of it."_

* * *

Hanna continued her walk around the lamppost lit campus feeling lonely. Sure she grew to be good friends with her roommate Amanda, but she just didn't understand. Amanda was big on partying with random guys, not committed relationships. And the closest of her three best friends was Spencer at The University of Pennsylvania, which was still a four hour drive. And a phone call just wasn't the same. But she was desperate and needed to talk to someone about how she was feeling. She took out her phone and called her.

**So I honestly love reading stories like fifty times more than writing them. And I work really hard to give you guys stuff to read. So if you have a story please please update it:) or I'm sure everyone would greatly appreciate it if some new haleb stories got started. Even if you've never written before:) give it a shot... I did and I don't regret it:)! And believe me there are some really supportive haleb shipper on here **

*** I will be doing two or more chapters on Caleb in 3x10:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

Spencer answered her phone on the last ring. She looked at the screen on her phone and was confused why Hanna was calling. Although they hadn't talked in almost two months and so she didn't want to miss her when she got the chance to talk.

Spencer sleepily sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Hey Hanna, is everything okay, it's like the middle of the night."

Hanna stopped walking and looked around at the dimly lit and empty campus. She completely forgot what time it was and felt bad. "Oh I'm sorry, I can just call you back later."

"No, what is it." She sympathetically said knowing it must be important if she was calling at this hour.

Hanna signed, she really didn't want to talk about it over the phone anymore. "Uh, you know what, um can I come see you this weekend? I get if you're busy, but, I can really use a friend."

"Yeah, of course. I have time." She was not about to tell one of her best friends no, even if she was buried with papers and studying.

"Thanks." She was very appreciative of have Spencer as a friend.

"Han, what's wrong. I mean are you okay?" Spencer was running through her mind anything that could be happening in Hanna's life.

"Uh, yeah." Replied Hanna in an uneasy way.

Spencer then remembered how her and Caleb were still together and would see each other occasionally. And the depression in Hanna's voice...

Spencer cautiously asked, "Is this about Caleb?"

Hanna stressfully ran her hand through her hair and closed her eyes, "Um, yeah, it is."

Spencer quickly said, "Hanna he is a jerk and you're better off without him and you can find a way better-"

Hanna scrunched her eyebrows in disbelief of what she was hearing, she angrily cut Spencer off, "Spencer stop! We didn't break up."

"Oh. Okay. Then, what is it."

"Look I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll explain when I get there." Said said as she continued to walk down the brick path that led to a large fountain surrounded by empty benches.

Spencer replied, "Aright, I understand. Try and get some sleep, it will help."

Hanna sat down, "I'll try. Bye, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye."

Hanna sat there alone holding her phone securely in her hand. She couldn't stop thinking about how she still had the number she used to called him in her recent calls. It was killing her inside that she wasn't allowed to call. It would honestly make the situation so much easier, mainly because she would at least know he is okay. It had been about a month since she last heard his voice, so for all she knew... anything could have happened. She kept her phone with her 24/7 in case he got a chance to call her. But apparently that chance hadn't come yet, if it was ever going to.

She looked at the large stone fountain in front of her, not wanting to move. If she went back to her room she would just become all depressed and not be able to fall back asleep anyway. She turned her head at the sound of someone walking down the path she previously walked down. It was a tall guy who looked to also be a student. He was well built and had thick blonde hair. He slowly walked in her direction and kindly said

"You can't sleep either?"

Hanna simply responded, "Not really."

"Mind if I sit?"

Even though she had no idea who he was, he seemed nice and like he needed someone to talk to. "No I don't mind."

He sat down leaving a comfortable distance between them and said, "I'm Dominic."

"Hanna." She said.

"Cool, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." She wasn't about to spill out all her feelings to a stranger, even if he was being really kind.

"Okay." he figured if she didn't want to talk he would, "Well my girlfriend just dumped me for my brother. My younger brother."

Hanna turned her head and gave him a surprised and sympathetic look, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. That's going to be an awkward Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, I know. I should have seen it coming though. She was always talking to him when we were all together. And... I don't know, we just weren't happy."

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

He let out a small laugh, "Its not your fault." And then put his hand over hers on the bench.

She quickly pulled her hand away and looked at him, but before she could say anything he said, "Sorry, you're just really pretty."

"Look you seem really nice, but I have a boyfriend."

"I don't see him."

"Yeah, tell me about it." She sighed.

"What's his name?"

She quietly responded, "Caleb."

"Well, Caleb is a really lucky guy."

Hanna scoffed, "If he thought that he wouldn't have left." She knew deep down that that wasn't true, but sometimes with him not being here she had a hard time believing the truth.

Dominic could tell she was feeling distraught and lonely, so he wanted to comfort her. Even though he barely knew her, he still thought she was very attractive and seemed like a nice person. He moved closer and put his arm around her back and rested his hand on her shoulder. Hanna was taken back by his approach, and started hurting even more when she felt how his hand was resting on top of her shoulder. With his thumb closer to her neck on her collar bone, and the rest of his hand lazily hanging over. Exactly like Caleb always did. She felt tears burning in the back of her eyes and quickly stood up.

"Um I have to go."

He stood up and generously said, "I'll walk you back."

"No, I think that's a bad idea. I really just need to be alone."

"Okay, I get it." He stared at her for a moment before continuing, "I'll see you around, Hanna."

She gave him a small smile, hoping she would never see him again. Him thinking she was pretty mixed with her being lonely and still slightly mad at Caleb for leaving wouldn't end in anything good. Of course the last thing she would ever want to do would be to cheat on Caleb. And there was is no question about it that she loves him to death, but with how emotionally unstable she had been for the past month, she was afraid of what could happen. She walked back, twisting the black bracelet around her wrist just wishing by some miracle he would come back already.

* * *

Caleb sat in a big opened room all day with three other guys, all just as skilled as him. They all had their own desk with a computer, and the rest of the space was taken up by all the equipment they were using to build the mechanism. He tried not to think about how much he constantly missed Hanna because it would only make it harder. He needed to get finished with this project so he could just leave already. Some nights would be nearly sleepless for him. Contemplating weather or not this was a good decision, and hoping to god that when he returned Hanna wouldn't be angry with him. All he wanted was for them to be happy, for the rest of their lives. And to him sacrificing three months would be worth it.

"Hey, Caleb." Said one of his co-workers, "You alright, you blanked out there for a while. Again."

"Oh uh, yeah, yeah I'm good." Said Caleb snapping out of the trance he was in.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing you need to know about." He grew pretty close to this guy, but still wanted to keep some things to himself.

He tapped his pencil on the desk, "Let me guess... Is it a girl?"

Caleb rolled his eyes, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"So I was right." He triumphantly said.

"Yes."

"What's her name?" This guy was a talker, always trying to find something to chit chat about instead of working.

"Hanna."

"Is she hot?" He blatantly asked.

Caleb took out his phone that he hadn't used at all, and went into his pictures. He pulled up one that she had taken of herself a few months ago. Her hair was in perfect curls and her smiles was as bright as a star. He sat there for a moment staring at how perfect she looked in it before handing his phone to the guy.

He scoffed and said, "Dude, I would be blanking out over her too. You left that for this?"

Caleb turned back to his desk, "I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"You just better hope she's there when you get back."

"What is that supposed to mean." Asked Caleb suddenly interested.

"I don't know, I mean three months? A lot can happen in that time. There's what, three and a half billion guys in US."

"You don't know what you're talking about. That wouldn't happen."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Caleb was now angry at him for putting that thought in his head. Even though he was positive he had nothing to worry about, it still wouldn't leave his train of thought. She was already by herself most of time anyway, and he knew she went to parties without him sometimes, and nothing happened then. And so why should this be any different?

"Because she might be mad at you." Said a little voice in his head.

**Please don't freak out... Remember I love haleb just as much as you guys... So nothing really really drastic will happen with Hanna**

**Please review what you thought of this chapter:)! I love reading them! And follow so u will know when I update:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

"Hanna, I'm so sorry. That's horrible." Said Spencer in shock after Hanna explained to her everything that happened. Beginning to end.

"Yeah, I know."

"I just can't imagine Caleb doing something like that. I mean did things change between you guys or something?"

Hanna was looking at the ground and quietly said, "Yeah they got better actually. Everything was perfect, until this."

"It still can be perfect, he's coming back..."

Hanna sorrowfully said, "Thats the thing though, it can't. Because how am I supposed to ever trust him again. He said nothing was going on, and everything was going to be fine. And so I believed him, but then he left me in the middle of the night, and no matter how much I try to be okay with this and accept it, I just can't. And now every time he leaves to go back to his college I'm going to be terrified that, that this will happen again. He knows I have trust issues because of Mona, and now this whole thing, it doubled my worries."

Spencer was sympathetically looking at Hanna who was fumbling with her fingers, thinking about how her life went from perfect to miserable.

Spencer said, "You should have called sooner, I feel bad that you have been dealing with for so long."

Hanna fake smiled and said, "I'm a third of the way there."

"And he hasn't called at all?"

Hanna shook her head in response. "Spenc, what if, something happened. Unless he doesn't want to call..."

"Hanna come on that's ridiculous, of course he would want to talk to you."

"Apparently not." She wined.

"I think you should try and call. I mean you can't keep living your life saying what if."

"I don't know, he said not to."

"And you said to come back but he didn't, so why should you listen to him."

"You're right." She took out her phone and did what she had been dying to do all month. She went into her recent calls and went to the one without a contact name, clicked on it and put the phone up to her ear.

A recording came on that said, "You have reached the the United States Military Base 00842. For an emergency call press 1, for registering information press 2, for-" she hung up knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with this. And was afraid of what might happen if she made an emergency call.

Spencer disappointedly said, "I'm so sorry Han."

Hanna put her face down in her hands with her elbows on her knees. She sniffled and said, "I don't know how much longer I can do this, I'm not even half way. How do I keep living my life not even knowing if he's okay." She looked up at Spencer and quietly asked, "What am I going to do if... he doesn't come back? I won't be able to handle that, I just won't. He means everything to me. Losing Alison was hard enough, I can't go through that again."

Spencer was getting chocked up seeing her friend so upset and scared. After everything they both went through in high school, none of them deserved something like this.

Spencer pulled herself together and confidently said, "I know it's difficult now, but he's doing this because he loves you, and wants what's best for you guys. He's going to come back and everything will go back to normal. Han the chance of something happening is so small, you can't let yourself think like that."

"Everyone keeps saying that! But I can't not think like that- it's all I think about! I spent the first year of our relationship keeping so many secrets from him all so he would stay safe! And now he goes and does something like this!" She frustratingly yelled, then softened her mood. "Without even talking to me about it."

Spencer was taken back by her sudden rage of anger, but she couldn't completely understand what her friend was going through. So she let her deal with it however she needed to.

Spencer calmly said, "I know, it's not fair to you. But it's his life... And it's what he wanted to do..."

Hanna looked at her like she was insane, "Who's side are you on here?"

"I'm only trying to help you understand this in a better way than that he just left you for money. Because that isn't true."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better? Because now I feel worse, thanks."

Spencer sighed, "Look, Hanna, relationships aren't easy, I would know. And I also know how much you and Caleb have already been through. So I guess when people say that a true love story never ends they're correct, because this is a whole new world of tears for you. But when he does come back, and you feel like the luckiest person in the world for being with someone who loves you as much as he does, this will all be a distant memory. Or one of the bumps in the road leading up to the perfect life you two are going to live together. So for now... You just need to stay strong. Things will get better."

Hanna sat there for a moment taking in what she said and knew it was true. "Thank you, I'm really glad that I came to see you. You always know what to say." Hanna leaned over to hug her.

"Anytime. And I mean it, call me any time of the day if you need to talk."

"I will."

Spencer was thinking about everything Hanna told her in the long sad story before, and needed to bring something up.

"So that Dominic guy, that's strange."

Hanna sighed, "I know right... I mean it was like three in the morning and he just happened to be walking the same direction as me?"

"Everything happens for a reason."

"What does that mean? I would never want to be with another guy. You know that."

"I guess, but you can never have too many friends."

"Yeah because Caleb would just _love_ the idea of me being friends with a guy who looks like he should be on the front of an Abercrombie bag."

Spencer raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? He was that good."

"Unfortunately, yes- but Caleb is better... so... whatever."

Spencer looked at her and lightly laughed. "You have two guys and I have none, how is this fair?"

She said in a high voice "That is so not true! I have one guy." One perfect guy, who isn't here, she thought to herself.

**Sorry this is kinda short but I didn't want to mix this conversation with what's going to happen next.. Dun dun dunnnn ! ;)**

**Please please review and follow:)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

It had now been two months since Caleb left. He was comfortably laying in his small bed on his bare back, staring at the same blank white ceiling he looked at every night. Some nights for hours, and some for the whole night. Aside from the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about Hanna, he just wasn't a fan of sleeping in strange places. Not to mention he was in a foreign country, full of terrorists. So it wasn't exactly the most comforting situation to be in.

He rolled over and looked at the small green digits that read 1:42. Rolling back over he groaned and rubbed his eyes, thinking of anything that would help him get some much needed sleep. But after being there for two months, he had come to the conclusion that if his body wanted to sleep, it would. And apparently tonight wasn't one of those nights. So he sat up in his bed, thinking about what had been on his mind for so long. The phone on the other side of the building. They had been told multiple times that if they needed it, they had to contact their supervisor, fill out a form explaining in detail the nature of their emergency, and be supervised while talking. But Caleb was never one to follow rules and was finally able to convince himself he should give it a shot. So he threw on a shirt and slipped on his shoes, then walked out into the barren and dimly lit hallway. And just like a little kid, he slowly and carefully walked down it, not wanting to wake anyone. After reaching the end of the hall, he quietly walked down three flights of steps and into another hall. He soon spotted the main office room of the warehouse building and it seemed to be empty. So he continued walking over to the phone on the wall. But his heart sank when he heard a toilet flush and someone washing their hands in the small bathroom in the office. He would have grabbed the phone and ran but it was attached to the wall with a cord.

A security guard came from the bathroom and said, "No no, you know the rules."

Caleb gave him an annoyed look and said, "Come on man, it's important."

"Is someone dying?"

Caleb paused a little too long before replying, "Yes."

"Nice try, now go back to sleep."

"Please, no one will even know, it's the middle of the night. And I'm never going to fall asleep if I can't just make this one call. Come on, don't you have people you miss, and love."

"Yeah, I do. Which is why a need this job to support them, and breaking regulations won't keep me employed. Sorry, I don't make the rules, just enforce 'em."

"Then I want to talk to who ever is in charge."

The guard laughed at him before simply responding, "No you don't."

After it was found out that someone (Caleb) had taken a twenty minute outside call two months ago, stricter rules were enforced and the phones were taken off the working floors.

"Please, I'm begging you, just five minutes." Caleb desperately said to the stubborn guard.

"Nope. Not after I had to sit through a two hour meeting about how if anyone broke the rules my whole crew would be replaced. Fill out a form if it's that important." The guy handed him a large packet then said, "But I'm telling you now, they're designed not be able to be filled out."

"What? Why?"

"Because, then everyone would be down here everyday making calls instead of working. This what the real world is like kid, get used to it. Sorry."

"But I'm not doing that, this is the first time I've been down here."

"So? There are not exceptions."

"It's one freakin call! Come on!"

"Hey watch it! Yelling at an armed guard is an offense buddy."

Caleb groaned and slowly walked all the way back to his room feeling defeated and angry.

* * *

"Hanna, _lets go_. As your friend I can't let you sit in here any longer being sad." Said Amanda.

The crying had stopped, and now she just felt depressed and lonely all the time. She had now gone two whole month without hearing his voice. And it was killing her. The side of her thinking that Caleb wasn't coming back grew stronger and stronger everyday.

Hanna was laying in her bed on her stomach hugging her pillow and wearing the hoodie she took from his room the night she found out. She looked up at Amanda and mumbled, "I don't feel like it."

"Yes you do, come on, I miss the old Hanna."

"So do I."

"So change that! Come to this frat party with me, please..." Amanda wined.

Hanna sat up and crossed her arms. "No, I really don't feel like getting wasted and doing something I'm going to regret."

"We won't, I'll make sure. Just me and you like old times. You need to have some fun."

"I don't know... You're going to end up going off with some guy."

"So? Guys absolutely _adore_ you, it will be fun." She gave her a pleading smile.

Hanna gave her a puzzled look, "Yeah, that's exactly why I don't want to go."

"Ugh, Hanna! I'm not taking no for an answer. Now get ready. You've dragged me to plenty of parties when I'm feeling down to cheer me up, now it's my turn."

Hanna rolled her eyes and signed, finally giving in. She drug herself out of her warm bed and and changed into a pair of skinny jeans with a white flowy tank top and heels.

"There. Happy." Said Hanna.

Amanda perkily respond, "Very!" And opened the door as they both walked out.

* * *

"This _IS fun_." Slurred Hanna after downing eight shots with Amanda.

Amanda laughed, "I know right... Lets go dance." She flirtatiously waved at two guys sitting on the other side of the counter.

Hanna looked up at them and then turned to Amanda and amusingly slurred, "Hey I know that guy."

"The blonde one that's looking at you right now?"

"Yeah, his name is, umm, Dominic I think." She slowly said trying to remember over all the alcohol.

"Then lets goooo." She stood up and was waiting for Hanna, "Come on, they're looking at us. And _really_ hot."

Hanna depressingly mumbled, "I can't."

"Yes you can, come on, Caleb will never even know."

She gave her an annoyed expression and said, "Thats not the point." And took another drink.

"Then what is the point. He left. And if you want to have fun you can."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"You're Hanna freakin Marin, I know you want to. It's just dancing."

"Which turns into grinding..."

"Fine, whatever, but I'm going."

"Fine, I'm not." Said Hanna not giving in.

Amanda walked over to the guy, and Dominic walked over and sat down where Amanda was previously sitting next to Hanna.

"It's Hanna right?"

"Yeah, and you're Dominic."

He smiled and said, "You remembered."

"And you remembered me." She said while smiling back.

"Well you're kind of hard to forget."

She looked at him and giggled, then picked up her cup to take another drink.

"Whoa..." He took the cup from her. "I don't think that's too smart."

"No..." She wined. "It's helping to take my mind off of, things."

He laughed and replied, "I'm sure it is. But there's other things that can help with that."

"And what are you suggesting?" She wildly asked knowing the answer.

He moved closer to her and said, "I don't know, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking... that I already have a boyfriend."

Dominic looked around the room, "And is he here?" He said smiling at her trying to make a point.

"Why does that even matter? I'm not available." She simply stated.

He softly said, "And how can I change that?" Then put his arm on the back of her chair and moved even closer.

She glared at him and said, "Go away." Shutting down his attempt at coming onto her. She was drunk and trying to make the correct decision.

"What? Come on, we're only talking."

"Then I would appreciate it if you would back up."

"Fine." He moved over and leaned on the counter. "So, what are you trying to drink off your mind?"

"None of your business."

"Hmm, let me think. What do girls get upset about? Guys. You're boyfriend, what happened?"

Hanna rested her elbows on the edge of the counter and put her face in her hands. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking helps."

"Why do you even care?"

"Someone should, so why can't it be me?"

She sighed and said, "He got this job, and I haven't seen or heard from him in two months."

"Wow, sounds like a great guy."

She looked up to glared at him and scoffed. "Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maybe not... but I do know how you can get back at him."

Hanna gave him an annoyed look. "You wish."

"So do you." He said moving closer again.

"No, I really don't."

"I think you do, I can see it."

"I think you should leave now." She forcefully said.

"I think you need to relax and have some fun, come on. What's the worst that can happen?"

"You and me can happen, that's what."

He was happy they were on the same page. "And what's so bad about that?"

She rolled her eyes at him and got up to walk away into the other room through all the loud people everywhere. She found an empty couch and sat down. But seconds later Dominic was coming up behind her to sit next to her.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I like you." He simply stated while sitting a little too close.

She turned to him and was reminded just how good looking he really is. With big blue eyes, toned facial features, and thick blonde that was spiked up in the front. He saw that she was softening her stubborn mood so he moved closer and put his arm across the top of the couch above her. He gently put his hand on her jaw and leaned in to try to kiss her. Being so drunk she didn't even realize what was happening at first. But as their faces continued to get closer she snapped out of what was going on and stood up. She couldn't believe she let things get so far, she shouldn't have even been talking to him because she knew how he felt about her from when they first met that night.

He stood up and was standing in front of her. "What?" He asked.

"Why would you do that? I told you I-" she angrily started but was cut off.

"Look if he cared what you do he would be here." He angrily shot back.

She was now getting really fed up with everything. She shook her head in an annoyed matter. "You know what, you're an idiot. So leave me alone, I barley even know you so I'm not arguing with you about this when you don't even know the whole story and probably couldn't care less." Then walked away again to find Amanda, and they left.

She got back and changed back into her comfy clothes to lay down. She didn't even want to think about what almost happened. But couldn't stop. And it was making her miss Caleb even more. It wasn't some stupid guy she wanted to have fun with, it was Caleb. And as strong as she had been the past month, she felt herself breaking down again. She wanted him back so badly after what happened.

**Omg!:( what do you guys think this weeks episode means for haleb? i mean he shouldn't be mad at her... its not her fault it's A's! ughhhh!**

**Please please review:) I worked really hard on this and didn't get a lot on the last chapter:( thanks to those of you who did tho! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

It was now one week short of three months. Hanna hadn't seen Dominic since the party and was very thankful for it. The only thing he would lead her to is regret and she was fully aware of it.

She still hadn't hear anything from Caleb and she tried not to think about it. The longer she would sit around with him on her mind, the more her mind would tell her that he wasn't coming back, but she wasn't going to allow herself to think like that.

One week left meant she should have been getting excited for him to return, right? However, with how emotionally exhausted she was from the past months, she couldn't convince herself things would ever get better. Even if they were going to. And now that the end was coming closer and closer, everywhere she looked and every little thing she did she was reminded of him.

Whether she was sitting in class thinking about the time he sat through one of her two hour fashion classes with her just he could be with her longer. And that he was the only guy in the room, but didn't care.

Or if she was walking outside and saw all the colorful flowers, she would think back to the time on her birthday when he lied to her, telling her that he was extremely busy and couldn't make it to see her. But surprised her by showing up outside her dorm building with a dozen roses. And she could still recall what it felt like to look out her window and see him standing down there waiting, smiling up at her.

And when ever she went to do laundry, she would be reminded by how she had to show him a thousand time how to correctly do his own before he got the hand of it. But sometimes she just thought it was an act so she would do it for him, although she still loved knowing he needed her.

Every time she took a test, she would think back to when she failed a midterm and called him crying over it at eleven o'clock at night. And so without telling her, he drove all the way to try and cheer her up. And she would never forget how quickly her mood changed when she opened her door and saw him standing there with opened arms.

And whenever she would over hear people talking about some wild party, she would think back to all the parties her and Caleb went to. And every time some tool of a guy would try and hit on her, Caleb would without a doubt intervene by glaring at him, silently telling him to back off.

* * *

"So, one week?" Amanda casually asked as they were sitting in their room working on homework.

"I don't know? I mean he said when they finish, so..."

"So..." She said with wide eyes.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"So that means it can be sooner."

Hanna scoffed, "More like later. But he won't call me so, you know whatever. I'll probably end up finding from someone else when he gets back anyway."

"I'm sorry. Lets talk about something else." She suggested, not wanting Hanna to start feeling depressed again.

But now that she had it on her mind it was all she wanted to talk about, so she ignored Amanda's attempt and went on a rant. "I mean what's his deal though? If someone told me he was going to do something like this I would have never believed them. Plus he said he would call." She looked at Amanda and raised her voice like it was her fault. "Why hasn't he called me?!"

"I don't know? Maybe..." She stared.

"Maybe what, just say it."

Amanda threw her arms out in frustration. "Maybe he doesn't want to hear you falling apart. I know I wouldn't if I was him. He probably already feels guilty."

"You have no idea what I've been going through, okay? I'm allowed to fall apart if I want to. And maybe you're right, I really don't know. But I swear he's going to pay for this." She grit her teeth.

Amanda let out a small laugh. "Mood swings much? I thought you missed him, now you're sounding like you want to kill him." She joked.

"I do miss him. But is it wrong if I'm mad too?"

"I guess not, you can't let him think what he did was okay. After you guys, reconnect, you need to let him know that."

"You're right, I know." She said thinking about how she couldn't let herself get all soft on him when she sees him. Everything that she went through was because of him.

* * *

Caleb was sitting in a conference room with some other guys, all anxious and just wanting to hear what this meeting was about. They were in the middle of finishing up when it was called.

A tall man walked into the room, and handed all of them the contracts they signed when they first arrived. They all looked at with confused faces, wondering what was coming next.

The man began talking to them in a business manner. "As you can all see, your contracts say that you are required to stay until the project is fully complete. However in order for it to be complete we need to know if it works properly. Therefore, if we run into any problems within the time span that you signed for, which was six months if I'm not mistaken, you will legally need to return."

Loud moans and groans where heard throughout the room. And someone stood up and angrily yelled, "What the hell does that mean? What kind of problems?"

The man calmly responded, "Most likely nothing will go wrong. We will be running some tests on it in the next few weeks, so if all is well after that, you guys should be okay. But keep yourselves available for the next few weeks."

Someone else stood up and yelled, "Is this some sort of joke, I have an actual job I need to get back to! And my wife and four kids!"

"Sir we are sorry but unless you want to stay during the testing and then go home later, there isn't much we can do."

"Why can't you fix the stupid thing yourself! This is garbage!"

As the arguing went back and forth, Caleb sat there thinking about how he was going to explain this to Hanna. And if he even had to. He raised his hand and asked, "How long would we need to stay if we had to come back?"

The man was thankful to take a question from someone who was not yelling at him. He kindly responded, "Only a few days. If something goes wrong it will only be a small glitch."

"Then why do we all need to come back?"

"Are you volunteering? Because this is the only fair way."

Caleb nodded his head in response weighing his options. A few days? He could probably get away with her not even knowing he left. However he did already regret not telling her he left this time. And he really didn't want to have that feeling on his mind again, or her finding out. If that happened he would would never earn her trust back. So he decided he would only bring it up if he needed to return.

Later that night they were informed they would be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Everyone, including Caleb was relieved and exciting to be returning to their normal lives. He couldn't wait to see Hanna again, she was a big part of his life and for the past months he has felt empty with being able to hug and kiss her. And he couldn't wait to be able to do that again.

**Sorry it took me long to update this:( I thought I read all the haleb stories on here but apparently not! I came across this one that's 95,000 freakin words! (its called hide away and it's really good) I don't know how I've just found it now.. I've been reading it and I'm still not done. **

**ALSO! A new haleb story has been started! It's called "-A missing person" so please go read it and review it, it will be worth your time I promise:)**

**I need you guys to let me know if you want me to update this or Caleb in 3x10 first? I really don't care so it's all on which one is wanted more by you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess what today is :] PLL DAY! And the last one until June 11th:( hopefully this awesome chapter with cheer you up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars **

Caleb was exiting the bus that took them from the base to the airport, tired and just wanting to get on the plane so he could sleep. But as he was making his way through security he noticed all the people on their cell phones. It didn't occur to him until then that there was probably service where they were. So he took it out and turned it on for the first time in weeks to find he had full bars. And that was the first moment he genuinely smiled in a long time. He immediately called Hanna knowing it was the middle of night there, but he had to give it a shot.

Every night that Caleb had been gone, Hanna slept with her phone under her pillow and the volume up high. She was not going to let herself miss his call if by some miracle it would come.

She stirred in her bed at the sound of it ringing, but being half asleep she wasn't realizing what it was. She moaned and mentally blocked out the noise that was disturbing her sleep and rolled over to the other side.

Caleb let it ring and ring until it went to voice mail. But he wasn't going to give up that easily. So he tired again, listening to the ringing all over again.

This time when Hanna heard the noise again, she became more awake and realized it was her phone. In an annoyed manner she reached under her pillow and looked at the screen while squinting because of how bright it was in the dark. In shock and disbelief, she stared at the screen the read '_xoCalebxo:) is calling'._ She laid there for a moment holding her ringing phone in her hand trying to decide if she was dreaming or not. She just couldn't believe that he was actually calling after all this time. But there only one way to find out.

"Caleb?" She sleepily said into the phone while holding it tightly and being nervous about possibly talking to him for the first time.

He felt a sigh of relief when he finally heard her voice on the other end. "Yeah, it's me."

There was a moment of silence while Hanna soaked in what was happening. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but at the same time felt speechless. Most of the things she wanted to save until they were face to face and having a real conversation.

So she quietly asked, "When are you coming back? I miss you."

"I'm at an airport now, and my flight is twelve hours long. So... soon I guess."

"Wait what? You're coming back early?" She hesitantly asked while sitting up.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see you." He said while lifting up one of his bags onto the moving belt. "I'll call you when we are almost landed."

She rolled her eyes and quietly said, "Yeah I've heard that one before."

He sighed and said, "Hanna I'm sorry okay, I know I said I would but I couldn't call you. They wouldn't let us."

"Whatever, we'll talk about it later. Can I come pick you up?" She wanted to see him as soon as possible.

"My car is still at the airport but I would love it if you came anyway..."

"So would I, I'll be there."

There was a moment of silence before Caleb responded, "Okay, uh I have to go. We're boarding soon."

"Okay, I love you Caleb."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

"Promise you'll call back."

"Yeah I promise." And then he hung up, slipped his phone into his pocket and continued walking. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that they would be back together soon.

Hanna was sitting up in her bed in the dark processing what just happened. He's actually coming back, she kept telling herself. It's actually happening. That dream I kept having of me running into his arms at the airport is going to come true. There was no way she was falling back asleep now, she was way too excited. She spent the rest of the day doing anything that would make the time go by faster. And in her mind there was one word for that, shopping.

"I haven't been shopping in forever." Said Hanna to Amanda as she was holding up a shirt looking at it.

Amanda responded, "And how many times have I asked you to come with me and you said no?"

She mumbled, "I don't know, a lot."

"Exactly."

"I've been a little distracted lately, sorry." She set the shirt down and was looking at shoes.

"Distracted with yourself. I haven't seen you this happy in... a long time."

"I know I know, I feel like I can finally breath though. He's actually coming back."

"Yeah, because planes never crash." She sarcastically said.

Hanna glared at her with a serious look. "That's not funny."

"Whatever. So, are you still mad at him? Or..."

"I don't know, I mean I should be, shouldn't I?"

Amanda thought about it then replied, "Yeah, what he did wasn't okay, so..."

Hanna hesitantly said, "Yeah, you're right. I don't want to start a fight though."

"Look, whatever happens happens. All I know is that he needs to know what he did to you. And in my opinion you were like in a serious depression mode."

Hanna sighed, "I know."

They both continued to look through clothes. Everything from dresses to hoodies to sunglasses.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." Amanda jealously wined.

Hanna rolled her eyes at her, "Amanda, every guy you've ever been with you ended up cheating on."

"And you're telling me in the four years you and Caleb have been together you've never cheated on him?"

"No, I haven't. Why would I?"

"I don't know?"

"Exactly." Said Hanna in an annoyed manner.

"Are you going to tell him about that super hot guy that was all over you at that party?"

"Dominic? Nothing happened. So why should I bring it up, it will only start a fight."

"If nothing happened then what is there to fight about?" Asked Amanda.

"Believe me, Caleb will twist it all around and get all protective and jealous over it, and take his anger out by blaming it on me."

Amanda paused for a moment. "Are you sure nothing happened? You were pretty drunk, and out of it."

Hanna looked at her. "I'm positive. I would have remembered..." She continued to look at her friend trying to think back to everything that happened that night. And she was almost sure she remembered correctly. But now Amanda was making her second guess herself.

"Ugh why did you have to ask that?! I think I remember..." She nervously began.

"You think? Or you know?"

Hanna started breathing heavier, "I don't know!"

"Hey calm down, just forget I mentioned it. If something happened chances are you would have told me when we were leaving and I would remember. Or you would have remembered the morning after."

"The only thing we were doing that morning was puking."

Amanda lightly laughed, "True. But we are just going to forget this topic ever came up, and you are sticking with your first statement. Nothing happened. Okay?"

"Okay." Hanna weakly responded.

* * *

Hanna was walking back from the cafe on campus when she felt her phone vibrating. She stopped walking and dug around in her purse for it, knowing who it was. But her face still lit up when she read his name on the screen.

"Hi." She happily said.

He was sitting on the plane and had just woken up from a well needed nap. "Hey..." But he was then lost in thought of how much he just wanted to be with her already. He sleepily said, "Han I miss you so much."

She lightly laughed. "Is that why you called, because if it is I miss you more."

"Not a chance."

She smiled into the phone, "Fine. But where are you, are you close?"

He looked at his watch. "Oh um yeah, I'm like an hour away."

"Caleb..." She complained. "It's going to take me like an hour to get there, you should have given me more time." She immediately turned around and started walking towards her car.

"Sorry, I'll find a way to make it up to you later."

She laughed and said, "I'll be there don't worry." Even though she was the only worried one.

"Alright."

"So how was it?" She asked

"Um it was okay, kind of boring, but I guess any job would be..."

"You're not thinking about going back? Are you?"

He paused and thought about how to answer the question without lying. "No I'm not thinking about it."

"Good." She sighed in relief.

"Um okay, so I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yeah, bye." And she continued driving.

* * *

Hanna found the closest parking spot available and anxiously walked into the airport. When she got inside there were people everywhere busily moving around, not to mention it was huge. How will I ever find him she thought feeling hopeless. So she took out her phone and called him.

Caleb had finally collected all his bags when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and gladly answered it.

"Hey where are you?" He eagerly asked looking all around.

Hanna looked around to try and explain to him where she was. "Uh, I don't know, in the middle?"

"In the middle of what?"

"The building?" She answered.

He rolled his eyes at her sense of directions and stood up on a near by bench to try and see her. He searched the large crowd with his brown eyes looking for a certain blonde. After a brief moment, he spotted her from behind. And she looked just as perfect as usual. Wearing black riding boots, a white pea coat, dark skinny jeans, and her hair in flawless curls. Without taking his eyes off of her he slowly hung up his phone and starting quickly walking in her direction. But when he started getting closer she was still turned around, so he sneakily stepped up behind her.

Hanna was searching the crowd for him when she felt a pair of familiar arms slip around her waist and someone standing up against her from behind.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

"Caleb!" She happily screeched as she spun around in his arms and looked up at his smiling face. She instinctively reached up and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as her tears soaked into his shirt collar. She couldn't explain in words how good it felt to be looking at him, and standing that close to him again.

"I love you." Caleb quietly said while tightened his arms around her, not wanting to ever let her go. It felt like a picture perfect moment.

After a moment, she loosened her grip around his neck to lean back to look at him. She sniffled and smiled at him. "You ruined it, I was supposed to run into your arms."

He gently wiped away her happy tears, then put his forehead against hers and said, "I think this is perfect."

"I think you're right." She smiled. He closed the inches of distance between their lips and slowly kissed her. She returned the kiss just as lovingly, feeling shivers going through her body and realizing how long it had been since she last kissed him.

She pulled awayand rested her forehead on his again. Then quietly said, "I love you.

He smiled and said, "I love you more."

She gave him a quick kiss and said, "Nope."

He laughed and stepped away from her to pick up his bags, making sure to leave one arm free for Hanna. He draped it around her shoulders and she held his hand in both of hers.

"Let's get out of here." He said leading them outside and kissing her on the top of her head.

**The chapter everyone's been waiting for ( including me )! If you were happy it finally came let me know:) I wanted it to be perfect so I hope I did okay:/ I really tried**

**Please review and follow!(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope all the spoby fans are happy. Because Im not. Caleb is out of town my ass. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

Caleb walked Hanna to her car in the massive parking lot, while his was on the other side of the building being held until he picked it up.

"Go." Said Hanna while softly pushing him away as their lips separated. "The faster we get back the sooner we can be together again."

But he stepped close to her again picking up both her hands in his. "But we're together right now."

"_But_... We can't live in this parking lot."

"Why not?" He said smiling.

She smiled back. "Caleb..."

"Hanna." He said while leaning in and lightly kissing her.

"Get going." She said pushing him away. She hated the idea of leaving him for a whole hour to get back to his place, but one of them needed to be realistic.

"But I don't want to leave you." He complained.

Hanna couldn't believe he said that, of all things. She gave him a serious look and firmly said, "Then maybe you shouldn't have."

He sighed. "Seriously? Please don't do this."

"Do what? Talk about what you did? Too bad because we need to."

"Fine, not now though. I just want to be with you." He knew that the chance of their 'talk' turning into an argument was high, and he didn't want that. Not when he just returned. And not ever. But he was soon going to learn that wouldn't be the case.

She turned around and opened her car door to leave. "Fine, maybe the drive will give you some time to come up with some real answers. Now go get your car."

He picked up on the bitterness in her voice. "Hanna come on, are you seriously mad at me? Why does it have to be like this? Can't things just go back to normal?"

She slammed the door closed. She didn't necessarily want to do this then and there either, but she wasn't leaving his comment without a response. She turned around and gave him a shocked and annoyed look. "Normal? I barley even remember what normal is for us. How can you expect us to just happily go back to what we were after everything."

"So what you're saying is that your not happy with us being together anymore?" He didn't even want to ask in fear of it being true, but he wanted everything out in the opened so they could just move on from the conversation. Plus he had no idea what had happened in her life while he was gone, so anything was possible.

"No I'm not happy, I haven't been happy in months!"

He softly said, "Well what's wrong? I mean I'm back, isn't that what you wanted." He was confused by what she was feeling.

She felt all her emotions from the past months resurfacing. "I wanted you to come back when we talked on the phone! Before all the nights I cried myself to sleep, or just laid wake for hours telling myself you weren't coming back. Because fyi for a week straight I had myself convinced that you were dead. So all those nights were spent trying to figure out how I was going to get through the rest of my life without you. Although by now I should have it figured out, I mean first the lighthouse incident and now this? And who knows when the next time you plan on leaving me will be."

By this point she was feeling very emotional and had tears streaming down her cheeks, but continued yelling at him.

"And _everyday_ that passed by and you didn't call, it just got worse and worse. I barely left my room during the day because I was too depressed. And the one night I did, it was a huge mistake and I got completely wasted-" She stopped herself not wanting to get into that topic. "I even considered going back to one of the three therapists that I went through in high school. And thats saying a lot because I hated doing that. But do you have any idea what all those feeling bundled up are like? Or to be hurt by the only person in your life that you thought would never disappoint you. Because it sucks, and it's all because of you. But for some reason... I just... I can't be mad at you, and I still love you, even after everything you put me through. And that just makes it even harder and more confusing. Because I don't know what to do with myself."

Caleb didn't see that coming so soon, and especially not all at once. He was speechless for a moment, staring at her hurt expression and teary eyes looking back at him, waiting for a response. He hated seeing her like that, and wanted to do something to comfort her, to let her know that everything was okay now.

"Hey, come here." He opened his arms and stepped towards her as she was unwillingly brought into a hug, with her arms curled up on his chest.

"A hug isn't going to fix this." She quietly said.

"Then what will? I need you to tell me what you want from me? Because there's nothing I want more than fix this. Fix us."

She looked up at him and sighed, "I don't know, I really don't."

"Do you just need time, or, like a break. Because... if that's what you need... then... I'm okay with that. Whatever will help." Truthfully he wasn't okay with that, at all, but if it was what she wanted...

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "No, I don't want that."

"Then what? Because I'm lost here."

"Caleb I don't know, I mean it's already done. I already feel like I can't trust you anymore, and unless you know how fix that, because I don't."

"Why?" He asked with concern.

"Why what?"

"Why don't you trust me?"

She looked at him and quietly said, "Are you serious? Caleb, do you not realize what you did. You left in the middle of the night without saying anything to me, even after I asked you multiple times if anything was going on. I mean every time you leave my side I'm going to be terrified that you're lying, and I won't see you for months."

"You have nothing to worry about. That won't happen, I promise." He said while kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you." She stepped back from his hold with more tears filling her eyes.

Caleb was feeling desperate and hopeless because the situation wasn't getting any better. "Hanna please, I'm really trying here. What do you want me to do? At this point I'll do anything. I mean do you want me to transfer colleges so we'll be closer. That way I won't have to leave you as much. Just say so and I'll do it."

She didn't like having that much pressure on herself, and certainly didn't want to control his future. She exhaustedly said, "Look just do whatever you want."

"I want whatever you want."

"I don't know what I want!" She yelled being confused and overwhelmed by her emotions.

"Then how do you expect me to help? Please give me something here."

Hanna moaned. "I don't know. Why does this have to be so difficult?"

He widened his eyes at her and without thinking spat out, " You're the one making it difficult."

"What? I'm sorry I'm feeling a little confused right now Caleb okay." She icily said.

"I didn't mean it."

"But you still said it, so at one point you thought it."

He was getting really frustrated at how hard he was trying to fix this, and she was twisting around his words causing more problems.

He said, "Then if I thought it, it must be true."

"You're such a jerk." She turned around and got in her car. She was so over this conversation and just needed to get away from him. As ironic as it sounded, it was true.

But he was quick to come over and rip her keys from the ignition. He didn't want to leave this on bad terms.

She stood up and angrily yelled, "Give them back right now!"

"No, we're not done here."

"Well I'm done, I want to leave, and it's my car! So give them back!"

"Or else what?"

"What are you five? Just give them to me!"

He dropped them in his front pocket. "No."

"Yes!" She shot back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Caleb! Quit acting like this, I'm really fed up with you right now and this isn't helping!"

"If I give them back you're going to leave, and that won't help anything either." He pointed out.

"It will help me!"

"Yeah to run away from your problems! I'm trying really hard here to fix this while you're only causing more problems! So stop acting like this is all my fault! No, ya know what, here!" He threw the keys at her. "If you don't care about us enough to try and fix this then go! Just go!"

She was taken back by his anger, and what sounded like an ultimatum. At first she wanted to leave, to prove to him how much he hurt her. But then reality set in and she realized that the result of it at the end of the day definitely wouldn't be what she wanted.

Him yelling at her brought tears to her eyes. She hated when he did that. She slowly bent down and picked up her keys not wanting to look at him. Because she knew he was angry with how she was acting.

She quietly said, "I'm sorry. It's just this whole situation, everything, it's been really hard. I want to fix it, I do." While wiping away her tears.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten so angry, and he also knew it was his fault she was crying again.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Then calmly said, "Hanna this whole thing is getting really stupid, I mean what are we even fighting about?" He stepped closer to her.

She shrugged. "Stuff we shouldn't be..."

He took another step near her. "Then can't we just stop, please. I've only been back for like half an hour and we have already spent half that time arguing. Look I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have. And I shouldn't have left without telling you, or made an excuse for why I did it. Because it was wrong, and a mistake, and I'm so sorry."

She sniffled. "Do you mean it."

"Yes. As much as I mean it when I tell you I love you."

She gave him a small smile. "I love you too."

He tightly wrapped his arms around her holding the back of her head as it was buried in his shirt. That was one of the many things he loved about their relationship, as frustrated they could get with each other he could still hold her like nothing happened. And forget all their problems.

**Done. I have never spent this much time on one chapter. Seriously you have no idea how hard this was, or how many things I deleted and started over. There's still some things I'm not happy with, so I know it's stupid how much their feelings change in such a short time but it tried, and... Once again it. Was. Hard. **

**Anyways, if there is anything else you want them to cover with each other (besides the Dominic thing which is coming) please let me know, I tried to get it all:) please follow too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**For those of you who didn't hear there is going to be a season 5 of pll!:) I'm so pumped! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

Caleb couldn't help but stare at the perfection of the girl laying next to him who was peacefully sleeping. Everything from the way the small amount of light coming into the room was outlining all the details of her beautiful face, to the familiar smell of her perfume that he deeply missed. Or how her hair was perfectly spewed out on the pillow, to the way she was turned laying on her side and hugging his arm. As a matter of fact he missed everything about her, and a lot more than she realized. It hurt him to think about all the little moments like now they could have had together in the past months that were now gone.

Even though it was late at night, he didn't understand how she was sleeping. All he wanted to do was spend every last second together, to make up for the all the times they missed. He was feeling far to anxious and ecstatic to be asleep.

But for Hanna this was the most relaxed and at ease she had felt since before he left. And if you add that with the fact that she hadn't had one peaceful night of sleep since then either, as long as Caleb was still there with her she felt like she could have slept for days.

He reached over to where her face was resting against his bare arm and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. Then began lightly stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers, not meaning to wake her.

She began to stir about and was sleepily opening and closing her eyes. She caught sight of his gaze on her so she smiled up at him, thinking about the past few hours. "It had been way too long since we did that."

He smiled at her thought and replied, "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

She giggled and swung one of her legs across his under the covers.

He retrieved his arm from her hold and slid both his hands around her waist while turning from laying on his side to his back, pulling her onto him. Their lips fiercely met once again as Hanna had her fingers tangled in his hair.

She pulled away for a moment as they were both heavily breathing. Looking into his eyes in the dark, she was fighting the urge to continue. And Caleb now kissing her neck wasn't helping.

"Caleb... Jack is going to be back soon..." He had been at a party all night and would be back any minute, according to what Caleb was told.

He paused for a brief moment and breathed out against her skin, "I don't care."

"Well I do." She took his face in between her hands so he would stop. "We need to-"

He cut her off by lifting his head off the pillow and slowly kissing her.

After being caught up in it for a moment, she pushed him away giggling. "I'm serious."

He smirked at her. "You shouldn't start something you can't finish."

She looked at him with wide eyes and amusement. "You're the one who woke me up."

Then got up to put her clothes on, but took one look at what she had been wearing and settled on one of Caleb's shirt instead. Then climbed back into his bed and curled up under his arm with her head on his chest. She still felt exhausted and wanted to sleep. But was distracted by Caleb who was playing with her hair.

"Caleb go to sleep."

"Can't."

"And why is that?" She asked wanting to know his reasoning behind this.

He simply replied, "Because you're too pretty."

"What? As flattering as that is it's not a reason."

"Sure it is, how do you expect me to fall asleep when _you're_ laying next to me?"

She sighed. "Fine, if you want to lay awake staring at me all night go right ahead. But I'm tired."

He moaned, "Can't we do something. I'm so bored."

She sighed again. "Caleb, it's the middle of the night. We're not going out and doing something. We can do whatever you want tomorrow."

"So what if it's the middle of the night? Remember when we went skinny dipping that one time off the dock at night? We should do that."

"Yes I remember, and I also remember that we got caught. So we shouldn't do it again."

"Come on please..."

"No."

He moaned, "Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Sleep."

"I slept on the plane."

"Well I haven't had over four hours of sleep all week so..."

"Why?" He asked trying to keep the conversation going so she wouldn't fall asleep leaving him alone.

"What do you mean why? I was afraid you weren't coming back."

"Why?"

"Because I was."

"Why?"

"Stop." This side was a side of him that she had not missed all that much. He got in these moods when he loved to annoy her. She closed her eyes, however he continued talking.

"Why?"

"Because you're being annoying."

He once again replied with, "Why?"

"I don't know? Why are you?" She questioned.

"Because I love you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You don't make any sense."

"Caleb go to sleep right now."

Giving up on that, he began running the tip of his finger lightly down her arm, with the intent of knowing it would send shivers through her body.

She mumbled over the drowsiness taking over her body, "What are you doing? Stop." And then pushed his hand away.

He laid there a moment letting his eyes aimlessly wonder around the room. But every time they would end up landing back on the girl laying in his arm. He picked up a small piece of her hair and began twirling it around his finger. But that also soon got boring so he then started to tickle her nose with it.

She was getting very impatient and fed up with how he was acting at the moment. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Caleb please, can you not see how tired I am? Please just let me sleep. Just a couple more hours, then the day is ours."

He moaned and decided to try and fall asleep, but was caught up in his thoughts.

_There were a few months left until their high school graduation, and Hanna and Caleb's college plans were still undecided. They were _

_sitting in Hanna's kitchen with the letters from all the schools they were each accepted to trying to figure out what to do. _

_Caleb said, "Okay, so you want to go to California..." None of the schools he was accepted to were anywhere near there. _

_"It's my first pick, but..."_

_"But nothing. If that's where you want to go then that's what you should do."_

_"But what about us." She quietly asked. If she lost him it would be something she would have to live with for the rest of her life, and knowing it was her fault for leaving._

_He put his hand over hers on the table. "Look, we can just do distance. We'll make it work, I promise. You can't let us control your decision."_

_"Well which one is your first pick."_

_"Um, I'm think Michigan." He said rubbing soothing circles on her hand with his thumb. _

_Her voice was full of worry. "Caleb, that's a lot of distance."_

_"I know, but..." He paused for a moment to think. "We both need to make our own decisions, and then after college everything will be great."_

_"Caleb, the only way this is going to work is if we be realistic here. We'd only see each other like a couple times a year, and I guess the summers- but there's going to be other people, other girls, I don't want to loose you." _

_"I don't want that either, believe me, I don't. You know I hate any guy who even looks at you. And don't ever worry about me, you're not going to loose me to someone else, ever." He gave her a small smile to reassure the worried look on her face. "Hey it's going to be okay."_

_She sighed in frustration and shook her head. "No it's not, how can you say that. We're going to end up breaking up if we don't find a solution to this and do long distance!"_

_He was starting to worry looking at her eyes getting watery. "Okay okay, then what's our best option."_

_She wiped away her tears and picked up two papers. "These two I guess, they're both in New York." She quickly google mapped them on her phone. "They're like two hours apart." _

_"That can work, can't it?"_

_"Uh yeah I think." She uneasily said._

_He could tell she felt hesitant. "But you don't want to go there... do you?"_

_That was true, but she wasn't going to let this decision screw up the rest of her life. "I don't care where I go anymore. What ever will work for us."_

_"Okay, good, yeah I feel that same way."_

_"Good." She said with relief. _

* * *

The next morning Hanna was awaken by the feeling of small kisses on her nose. Caleb had only been awake for a few minutes but couldn't help himself. He watched as she scrunched her nose and her lips formed a small smile.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said as she opened her eyes.

She mumbled back , "Hey."

"That's all I get, not even an I love you." He joked.

She grinned and placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Hanna."

She slowly sat up rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Um so I have a class at twelve but then we can do something."

"Okay. Well it's nine thirty so we should probably go soon."

"We?"

"Yeah I'll drive you. And I'll just do something down there to kill time while you're busy."

"Alright. Wait how will you get back?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I'll just take the bus. I don't want you to have to drive back alone."

She melted inside at how much he cared about her when it just came to little things like that. And the way he said it like it is no big deal, only a simple act. It was things like that which made her love him more and more everyday.

* * *

They were soon in the car and Caleb was driving. He quickly turned his head off the road to look at her while saying, "So, did you anything interesting while I was gone?"

"Interesting? No. Not really." She decided that was a good enough answer rather than going into detail of how worried she constantly was.

"Me neither, it was really boring, and the days were very long."

She asked him, "Oh, we're the people you were working with nice?"

"Uh, yeah I guess they were alright. None of us really wanted to be there though so... we were all kinda in the same boat."

"That makes sense." There was something she had been dying to know, but didn't want to just come out and say it. So she causally asked, "Were most of them guys?"

He raised his eyebrows at her knowing what she was hinting at. "Yes Hanna they were all guys. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I know, I'm just curious that's all."

He slowly responded by nodding his head and saying, "Right."

A few minutes passed as Caleb was thinking about everything that happened yesterday with there small argument he needed to bring something up.

"So, are you going to tell me about your drunk night."

She froze, not wanting to talk about it. "What?"

"Yesterday you said you got really drunk and it was a huge mistake, so what happened?"

"Oh, no it was nothing. Really we don't need to get into it."

"And now you're getting all nervous, so there's obviously something to get into."

She hated how well he could read her. "Nothing happened."

He said, "Hanna, come on, tell me."

She sighed and came to the conclusion that she wasn't getting out of this. He knew something was up and she was stuck in the car with him for at least another hour or so.

She started explaining to him what happened. "Amanda and I-"

He scoffed, "Amanda? I should have known she was involved in this." Caleb was never her biggest fan, mainly because of how wild she could be with random guys at parties and was always trying to get Hanna to more like her.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, Amanda and I went to this party and I was really depressed because you still didn't call me, so I wanted to take my mind off it, so I got really drunk, and there was this guy there I talked to a few weeks before... And we were talking again. But nothing happened."

"But something almost happened?" He knew there had to be more to the story.

"I guess you could say that..."

He was growing nervous. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I... I don't exactly... Completely 100% remember... What happened."

He knew he shouldn't be mad given he was the reason she did it, but he still felt frustrated and angry.

He sighed keeping one hand on the steering wheel and the other one running through his hair. "How much do you remember? I mean you didn't sleep with him did you?"

She was mad he would even ask that. "No! Or course not!"

"Well I don't know what you want me to think here, I mean how can't you remember?"

"I thought I did. I was positive nothing happened but then Amanda had me second guessing myself."

He shook his head in disgust. "Of course, it all comes back to Amanda."

"I'm sorry." She quietly responded, then sniffled feeling guilty.

"Han I'm not mad, I just want the truth. So I'll know if I have to go beat up this guy." He joked quickly turning his head to smile at her.

She softly laughed, feeling relieved that he wasn't angry and grateful for how protective he could be. She didn't want some creep bothering her.

**Holy cheese that took forever to write. I'm sorry it took so long, I'm really trying here but these chapters just aren't as easy as my other story.**

**Thank you tvfreak13 for the nicest comment ever:)! And everyone else who reviewed! Keep it up and I'll keep writing:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

Amanda walked into her room to find Caleb laying on Hanna's bed repetitively throwing a small foam basketball at the wall and catching it.

Amanda still had very strong feeling concerning how badly he hurt her best friend. Friends are supposed to protect each other, and in her mind Caleb was the enemy. And she knew Hanna loved him too much to tell him how he really made her feel, or what she really truthfully went through whilst he was gone.

Caleb glared at Amanda as she walked into the room, leaving the door opened.

She bitterly said to him, "Oh look who _finally_ decided to come back."

He continued throwing the ball while simply replying, "Yup, here I am."

She came in there to relax, and was instantly annoyed by his presence. "Why are you in here? Where's Hanna?"

"Class. I'm waiting for her and not going anywhere till then." He knew that would bother her so he made it clear.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

She deeply sighed, an annoyed sigh, and sat on her bed with her laptop.

Caleb knew why he disliked her, but was confused by why she seemed annoyed at him. What did he ever do to her? He didn't want to play some stupid guessing game in his head so he figured he would just come out and ask.

"What's your problem?"

"What do you mean what's my problem?" Amanda questioned being confused.

"With me, you obviously don't like me..."

"Well of course I don't like you, you're a selfish jerk." She wasn't going beat around the bush. She didn't like him, even if Hanna didn't agree that what he did was wrong.

He was slightly taken back by her response. "Because...?"

"Because Hanna really loves you, and you really hurt- destroyed her."

"And you think _I _don't love _her_? She is one of the only things left in this screwed up world that matter to me."

"Okay, but, what you did doesn't exactly show that."

He defensively said back, "It's not like I broke up with her. I did what I did for both of us."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You just don't understand."

"I understand perfectly fine. I already got a big long speech from Hanna and I don't need one from you too. I get what I did seems selfish but honestly if I wasn't with her, I probably wouldn't even care about my future."

Amanda softened her mood, "That's not the point. She needed you in her life. Not money. Some girls are like that, they need that sense of security and comfort. And you give that to her. Believe me, I would know... she cried out those words... like every night for the first week."

Caleb didn't know how to respond to that. He knew he meant a lot to Hanna, and never completely took into consideration just how difficult it would be for her. All he was thinking about while he was gone was how badly he wanted to see her again. While she was probably thinking, will I ever see him again? It made him sick to his stomach to even think about if he were to have to go back.

He sighed and quietly said, "Well thanks, now I feel like crap."

"You should."

* * *

Caleb met Hanna outside the learning hall on the paved pathway. When she spotted him she smiled. They met halfway and he immediately enveloped her in a strong bear hug, while slightly swaying them back and forth. And kissed her on the top of her head.

Feeling warm inside but slightly taken back by his sudden act of affection she giggled into his shirt and said, "Well I missed you too."

He joked, "What I can't hug you?"

"It's just you haven't hugged me like this in a while."

They parted only enough so they could see each other as Caleb responded, "Only because I haven't been here in a while."

"I suppose."

"Now I get to make up for all the time I missed."

The was music to Hanna's ears. "Good, I can't wait."

They started walking down the cobblestone path hand in hand as Hanna said, "So, what do you want to do first?"

"I don't care, we can do whatever you want."

"Can we go into the city?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. The city it is."

Hanna quickly went back to her room to drop off her books and grab her purse. Then they got in her car and made their way to New York City. It was a peaceful forty five minute drive. Hanna spent most of time thinking about all the new clothing store she wanted to visit, and how she would get Caleb to not complain about it. She honestly loves shopping with him because for one he carried her bags, and two she hates wearing or buying clothes he doesn't like on her.

* * *

The weather was perfect. The busyness of the city was perfect. Their early dinner at their favorite restaurant was perfect. And they were having the perfect day together.

They rounded the corner of a crowded sidewalk when, "Ohmygod!" Squealed Hanna.

Caleb squeezed her hand tighter out of panic while quickly turning to her. "What?"

"There's a new Forever 21!"

He rolled his eyes. He thought something was seriously wrong. Although he was with Hanna so he should have known better. "Oh... do you want to go in?"

"Of course I do!" She picked up the pace, which he found fascinating considering the heels she was wearing.

In seconds Caleb found himself to be standing in what looked like the dress section. He set down the five bags he had been lugging around all evening and leaned on a nearby shelf as Hanna was looking through a rack of dresses. He never understood why stores never had benches in them. Ever.

"What do you think of this one?"

He turned around to see her holding up a short black sequence dress with thick straps on the shoulders. "It's nice."

She gave him a small smile. "That's what you always say."

He sincerely said, "Because everything looks nice on you."

"As sweet as that is it's not helpful."

"But it's true."

She sighed and picked up another one. But this one was sleek and a deep blue. "Which one?"

He stepped closer. "Hmm, still the black one."

She put the blue one back. "Yeah I like this one too."

Caleb went to pay for her stuff, just like he had with practically everything she got. Hanna was against it but he insisted. He knew it wouldn't make up for what he did, he just knew it was the kind thing to do given he was her boyfriend.

As they were walking out of the store, Hanna couldn't help but be curious as to how much money Caleb actually had. He never told her, and she wanted to know.

"Caleb?"

He turned to her as they were walking. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering, how much money did you get? I mean Jack said it was a lot... But like... how much a lot?"

He sighed knowing that question would come eventually. "Hanna I didn't do it just to have a lot of money. I did it so we wouldn't have to worry about stuff like that when we grow up. I mean that was the reason why my mom gave me up when I was little, because she couldn't afford to take care of me." He knew they were both in college and would likely find successful jobs, but he didn't want to take the chance.

"I know. But I'm still curious."

He looked down at her for a moment before answering. He knew she deserved to know. "$840,000 ."

Hanna really didn't know what he was going to say, but that seemed like a lot of money for someone in the very early twenties to have. "Wow. Um, that's a lot."

"Yeah it's a little overwhelming. But promise me that if you ever need anything you'll tell me, okay? It's for both of us, and I mean it."

"Caleb..."

"Han I'm serious."

"Okay I promise."

He stopped them to give her a quick kiss followed an "I love you."

**I recently got a tumblr and I love it:) if you want to follow let me know in your review and I'll PM you my username:)**

**Okay, I really don't want to sound annoying and pushy and go on a big rant about wanting more reviews... And it might have been my fault for not updating in such a long time last time... But I was extremely disappointed that I only got two on my last chapter... I just wanted to let you know. So I don't know if it like really sucked or something... But yeah. Plus I haven't even gotten to the main point of this story yet so I would hate to have to stop due to lack of interest from readers. Sorry if its getting boring. Thank you to the people who did review though:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter:) you guys are the best! This is sort of just haleb fluff... I'll get back to the story line in the next one:) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

**This starts off right where the last one left off... When they're in NYC**

Hanna's feet were beginning to hurt, which also came with a lecture from Caleb about how she shouldn't have worn heels. Plus it was rush hour, and the streets were getting busier and busier by the second. And with everything that Caleb had seen growing up in the streets, he was feeling paranoid. Especially since Hanna was with him. So they decided to take a slow stroll through Central Park, just like they always did.

The full bloom cherry blossom trees that were lining the pathway they were walking down together made it even more relaxing.

They were holding hands and standing close enough for Hanna to rest her head against his arm as she sighed and said, "I love this."

"Love what?"

She responded, "Spending time with you. Sorry if you didn't have fun though."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because we kinda spent the whole time shopping."

"Hanna I don't care what we do, as long as you're happy I'm happy."

She looked up and smiled at him. "I'm definitely happy."

They continued walking, taking in everything surrounding them. The birds chirping mixing with the low roar of cars off in the distance. And all the other happy people walking around. Some of them being other couples also holding hands, and then there were children running around in the grass laughing. But off in the far distance, under some low branched trees, Hanna spotted something.

She gasped and put her hand over mouth, then quietly said, "Caleb, look."

It was a wedding. A beautiful white wedding. There were white chairs all lined up filled with men in black suits and women wearing elegant dresses of all colors and styles. They were all facing a large wooden trellis decorated with small white lights and flowers. On each side of the trellis were the bridesmaids wearing soft pink colored gowns and groomsmen wearing black tuxedos with matching pink ties. And in the corner was a small orchestra playing calming background tunes. And the whole scene was surrounded by flickering candles on posts. However under the trellis was the main focal point. The bride and groom standing facing each other. The brides dress was fitted to perfection. It featured a fitted top patterned with small pearls and a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was wide with ruffles and fell well past her feet leaving her shoes hidden. Her hair was up in a perfect twirled braid bun. And as beautiful as she looked, the sparkle in her eyes was still the most breath taking part.

Hanna and Caleb had made their way closer to the magical scene. They were standing close enough to enjoy the moment, but far enough to not look questionable as to what they were doing. He set down their bags and was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. And she had her hands resting on his arms.

Hanna said over the quiet orchestra music, "It's so perfect. A wedding in Central Park."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know? I haven't really given it much thought." She gave the

idea thought, just not details.

Hanna watched in amazement as they exchanged rings. She was getting chocked up and barely got out, "Look how happy they are." While sniffling.

Caleb let out a small chuckle and said, "Han you don't even know them."

She sweetly replied, "So what? I can't help but think that that will be us someday."

Caleb smiled to himself thinking about how he had the same thought in his head. He turned his head and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

Then he said, "Someday."

"Promise?" She quietly asked.

"Promise." And it was the easiest promise he ever made.

She always figured and dreamed they would someday be married, but hearing him say that made her feel even more confident about it happening.

It was getting late, so they decided it was time to head back. After what seemed like an eternity they located their car and began driving back. They decided on going back to Caleb's place for the night.

* * *

They were sitting outside the small ice cream parlor at a little round table on campus eating ice cream. Well more like Hanna was eating, and Caleb wouldn't stop gazing at her.

She giggled and said, "Caleb stop."

"What?" He said being genuinely confused.

"Staring, you've been doing it all day. Your ice cream is melting."

He didn't even realize, but thinking about it she was right. "Sorry, I just can't get over how much I missed you. And you seem different, like you got prettier or something."

If anyone else said something like that to her, she probably would have blushed. However she was used to him saying stuff like that to her.

"Nope, I'm the same. Sorry."

A few moments passed before Hanna said, "Hey you know what would be fun?"

"I can think of a few things, but what?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "If we set up Amanda and Jack. They're both single and then we can go on double dates and stuff."

"No." He firmly stated.

"What? Why?"

"Hanna you said it yourself. She has cheated on every guy she's ever been with. And I don't want your friend corrupting mine. Plus you know I don't like her, so why would I want to hang out with her?"

She knew what he said was true, but she still liked the idea. "Please, can't we just give it a shot. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Do you really want to? I mean are you sure they would like each other?"

"Yes. Positive."

He hated saying no to her. "Fine, I'll ask Jack. But it's not my fault if after I tell him about her he says no."

"I know." She said standing up to go throw away their empty bowls.

Caleb had no idea how, but news was spreading fast about where he went and what he now had. It was a relatively small school with small classes. There were two attractive looking girls sitting at a table behind them, close enough for Hanna and Caleb to hear their whispers to each other. They both had long poker straight hair and tanned skin.

_Hey isn't that guy, that hot one right there that Caleb Rivers? _

_Oh my god yeah._

_Yeah I hear from someone that he's like a millionaire now. _

_Seriously? Jeez he's like the whole package. Just look at how big his arms are. Ugh and his eyes. _

_No I'm not turning around._

Hanna pushed her aviators on top of her head to get a better look at the bitches taking about her boyfriend. Caleb was just trying to block them out.

_We should totally invite him to hang out._

_That blonde is probably his girlfriend._

_Who cares? _

Caleb starting standing up and said, "Maybe we should go..."

"I think that's a good idea."

They both stood up and as they were walking away, the two girls gave Caleb flirtatious waves and smiles.

Not wanting to be rude since he clearly saw them, he simply waved back. But immediately regretted it when Hanna smacked him on the arm.

"What are you doing? Don't wave back."

"Sorry. I didn't want to be rude." Then he swiftly scooped up her hand in his, entwining their fingers together.

"Well you are pretty nice for a _millionaire_."

He laughed and said, "Yeah I wish."

* * *

They were now walking up the stairs in his dorm building and Hanna was really starting to get ticked off over those two girls. And needed to vent about it.

She angrily said, "Did you hear what those sluts were saying?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Hanna you can't just go around calling people you don't even know sluts."

"I know one when I see one." She resentfully said under her breath.

"Okay what about them?" He knew what was coming next.

"What do you mean what about them? Who do they think they are?" She started mocking them in a high pitched voice. "Oh who cares if that blonde is his girl friend, because I'm perfect and think I can just go around doing any guy I want."

"Hanna calm down. That's not what happened. It was nothing."

She yelled at him, "Yeah maybe to you!"

He found it completely ridiculous that he did nothing and she was yelling at him. He grabbed her arm and stopped them in the middle of the steps.

"Look who cares who they are or what they think. I know I don't, the only girl I care about is you. Alway have always will. Alright?"

"Okay."

They continued walking and Caleb asked, "So, is it Mean Girls or Titanic tonight?"

Hanna smiled at him and answered, "I think it's a Titanic kind of night."

**Okay does anyone else who writes find it extremely hard to begin a chapter or is it just me? Because I spend so much time trying to figure out how to start it off. Just wondering.**

**Anyways I hope you liked it:) please give me some feed back! And if you want me to include more Amanda and jack... Of if just haleb is better. I love reviews! So please click the button and type away:) PLEASE:) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

It had been three weeks since Caleb returned, and things were finally going back to normal. They would call each other every night before going to bed and talked about anything and everything just to listen to each others voice, until one of them dozed off. It was such a nice feeling knowing that they were the last people to talk to each other before falling asleep, and going into a world of dreams.

After Caleb gave Jack his slightly exaggerated description of Amanda, the double date idea was off. Sure she was attractive, but Caleb saw another side of her. The side that didn't like him or understand why he did what he did. But thankfully Hanna had finally come to terms with it and felt thankful for having someone who cared as much as he did about them.

* * *

"I wish I could come visit you right now. And be with you." Said Caleb into the phone.

Hanna was curled up on her side in her bed hugging her pillow and holding her phone to her ear. "Why can't you?"

"Hanna... Come on don't make me feel bad. It's almost midnight."

She sighed, "I know. I miss you though." They hadn't seen each other for five days.

"I miss you too."

There was a comfortable moment of silence before Hanna sighed and said, "Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this getting harder for you? Because it is for me..."

He softly responded, "What, the distance?"

"Well yeah, and having to leave you after I see you. And knowing it's going to be a few days... Until... I see you again. But then when I do, I just have to leave you again. It's like a continuous cycle. I wish that we could just lay together _every_ night. And then lay together some more in the morning. Those are my favorite types of days. And they don't come often enough." For the past year their system of seeing each other seemed good, but lately it wasn't.

Caleb easily related to what she said and felt the same exact way.

He sighed, "I know what you mean. I really do."

"Can I come see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"I would love that."

She smiled at the thought of seeing him again.

Caleb said, "Hey did you call your mom?" They were planning on spending their spring break back in Rosewood.

"Yeah she's glad we're coming. She was going to ask us to come anyway."

"Good." He said while looking down at the small velvet box holding the ring he bought a few days ago. He snapped it closed and put it back in his desk drawer for safe keeping.

Hanna asked, "Why are you so set on going there, I thought you hated Rosewood?"

"No reason. I just figured you would want to go there." He lied. If he was going to do this it was going to be perfect. And the exact location was going to make it nothing less than that.

"Well that's sweet. Yeah Spencer, Aria, and Emily are all going down too so it will be fun."

"Yeah, it will be just like old times when they steal you away from me."

"Okay that is so not true."

"Oh yes it is, I remember all the little speeches you gave me about needing girl time."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm only one person."

He replied, "Well I think boyfriends should come first."

"Well I think you shouldn't be worrying about me not wanting to spend time with you."

"I guess that's true... I am pretty irresistible."

Hanna laughed, "Agreed."

Amanda lifted her half asleep head off her pillow and looked at Hanna. "Go to bed, seriously are you going to talk to him all night."

Hanna rolled her eyes at her and said, "Whatever mom." Then said into the phone, "Caleb I have to go, Amanda's being moody."

"Of course she is. Tell her to buy some earplugs."

Ignoring his comment she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, bye, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Caleb hung up his phone and sat down at his desk, turning on the small lamp. He just needed to finish up some work before going to sleep. However he was soon interrupted by Jack walking in.

"We have mail." Jack said, then reading off the names on each of them. "Caleb Rivers, Caleb Rivers, Jack Stone." He handed Caleb the envelopes.

He took them and grew suspicious at the stamp on the front of the larger one. "United States Military Base?"

"It's probably, like, a check." Said Jack half listening, not realized how worried Caleb was growing.

"No... No all the money already came..." He said while ripping open the seal. He quickly scanned the papers, mumbling words to himself while trying to figure out what it was.

At first he wouldn't let his mind register what it actually was. He just kept reading, hoping for another explanation. What was on the paper couldn't be true. It just couldn't. He began breathing heavier, staring at the small black words, surrounded by others.

..._will be returning on March the 10th through March the 20th..._

He threw it on the floor and buried his face in his hands, moaning at the thought of having to try and explain this to Hanna. That was honestly all he was thinking about, not the fact that he would have to sit in that horrid place for ten more days. But the mess that will unfold when he leaves.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Jack, wondering why Caleb was acting so strange.

"This freakin mess you got me into, that's what's wrong!"

"Whoa hold up, this was your decision. Not mine." He said while picking up the papers and reading them. "Come on man, it's only ten days."

"That's not the point. I mean you have like no idea what it's to seriously love someone. There's like this feeling that you get that makes you constantly wanting to be with them. And when they're hurting so do you. And... I don't know, I can't really put it into words."

Jack threw a pillow at him laughing. "You're such a flower."

"Am not! And what makes you think you can say that, where's your girlfriend?"

"Fine."'

Jack continued reading onto the second page, something Caleb skipped over. "Wait did you see this? There's like a bail out."

"What do you mean?"

"It says, i_f you wish for your presence to be excluded from this time period of work you may refund us your full pay._ Sounds far enough to me."

Caleb scrunched his eyebrows and said, "No way. Who would do that? That's way to much money to give back for ten days. Plus I can't, I already spent like, too much of it to be replaced."

"On what? Food?" Jack sarcastically remarked.

"In your dreams." Caleb leaned over and opened up the desk drawer, and picked up the small black box and tossed it to Jack.

"What's this?" Asked Jack turning the box around in his hands.

"Open it up and you'll find out."

And so he did. "What is it?"

Caleb gave him a strange look. "A ring?"

"I know that."

"An engagement ring you dumbass!"

"Ohhhhhh!" He obviously isn't a girl. "Like for Hanna."

"Yeah... Like for Hanna. Good job."

"I don't mean to sound nosy, but don't you think you're a little young to ya know, be getting married?"

"Just because we're engaged doesn't mean we're going to be getting married anytime soon. And knowing Hanna it will probably take her like a hundred years to plan out every little detail."

Looking at the large stoned ring Jack asked, "Well how much was it?"

"I don't know, like around six thousand. I had the money so I wanted to get a nice one."

"So return it."

"No! Never." He snatched the box back. "Plus I'm not giving the money back so..."

Jack let out a small chuckle, "Then you better not let Hanna find out about the bail out."

Caleb shot him an annoyed look. "That's not funny. Jeez I don't even want to think about what she would do."

"So then what now? Are you going to give it to her before you leave or after?"

"That's the problem. I NEED to do it in Rosewood and we're going there before I leave. But, then she might think I'm only doing it because I have to leave. And that's not why. But she probably wouldn't believe me."

"So give it to her in Rosewood, then tell her the letter came. I mean just pretend it came like, not now, but after the fact."

"Uh, I don't know. I don't want to lie..."

"Well do you want her to say no when you get down on one knee?"

Caleb shook his head. "No. But no, I'm not lying. That's where all of our problems came from in high school. Us lying to each other. And I'm not going back to that, not now."

"Alright. Next issue, when are you gonna tell her?"

Caleb moaned. "I don't want to talk about that."

"What? No come on, my life is so boring. I need to get some excitement from somewhere."

Caleb sighed, "She's coming over tomorrow." He realized what he just said and felt nauseous. "Maybe I should tell her not to come."

Jack scoffed at him. "You're seriously going to tell your smokin hot girlfriend not to come see you because what? You're scared of her?"

"First of all don't call her that. And I'm not scared, I'm nervous. How am I even supposed to say it? Oh guess what, I'm leaving again, surprise!"

"I don't know? But you better figure it out fast. And you better actually tell her this time."

"Believe me I'm not making that mistake again." Even though he sort of wanted to. It was making him feel sick thinking about how that conversation would play out.

**Sorry:( I didn't get home till really late and I'm staying up late just to finish this for you guys. I hope you appreciate it, I hate making you wait so long but I just can't update this as quickly as my other story. It's a lot harder to write and I don't have nearly as much time. ALSO: you should all go check out this new-ish haleb story called 'Hanna's mess' it's good and deserves more reviews:) **

**PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you thought of this chapter:) was I shocking, sad, exciting, boring, pointless, did it suck? Oh and any ideas as to where the special spot is that Caleb will propose at? Hhmmm? But seriously. Click the button people. The review button. Right down there. Now. Please. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you times a trillion to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:) you guys are the best! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

A look of panic and pain shot across Hanna's face. With tears blurring her vision she quietly asked, "When?"

Caleb sat there feeling horrible. When she arrived a few hours ago she looked like the happiest and most beautiful girl in the world. He could see the pain he was causing her, and it was killing him inside. He wants to be the reason she smiles not cries. He slid over so he was right next to her on the bench and put his arm around her pulling her closer. "A couple days after spring break."

Trying to prepare herself for the answer she mumbled, "For how long?"

He picked up one of her hands in his and softly responded, "Only ten days."

And in that moment Hanna realized what she was going to have to go through again. All the constant worrying, sleepless nights, loneliness, heartaches, and stress. She thought she crossed the finish line of this mess weeks ago. When in reality she had ten more days of it ahead of her.

She began breathing heavier, feeling suffocated, telling herself she couldn't do it. She couldn't go through that again. She couldn't let him leave.

She looked up at him with sad tear filled eyes and quietly got out, "Caleb please. Please you can't go. Don't leave again."

He gulped down the lump in his throat and tried not to get lost in the sad and painful expression on her face. One of them needed to stay strong or else this would be even harder.

He sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Hanna, I have to-"

Hanna shook her head in disbelief. "Caleb if this is your way of breaking up with me just say it." She sniffled and wiped away a tear. "Look I'm sorry if I did something to get you mad at me, or seem too clingy, I'm sorry if I'm hard to deal with sometimes. Or get jealous or angry over nothing. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be. I can't help wanting to be with you all the time. I just really love you. So please... just please don't go."

Caleb couldn't believe what she said, she was breaking his heart one word at a time. This was going to be harder than he imagined.

He responded in a hushed and calming tone. "Hanna no, this isn't your fault so please, please don't think that. I could never be mad at you. And of course I don't want to break up with you. How can you think that? You know how much I love you. I always have and always will. No matter what decisions I make or where I am, I swear. This is just a really tough situation that we unfortunately need to get through. And I know it seems unfair and maybe confusing but..."

"Don't say you're doing this for us. Because that's getting really old. I mean there has to be some way you can get out of this, they can't make you go."

He hung his head. "Not really, I signed a contract."

"So? Can't you just hire a lawyer or something, anything?"

"Hanna come on, that would turn into a big ordeal. And I'm not going to file a law suit against our military."

There was a moment of silence as Hanna was collecting her thoughts on the situation.

She said under her breath, "I can't believe this is happening. Again."

"I'm sorry. But it's only ten days, that's not even two weeks. You can't compare it to last time."

"I don't care if it's only ten days, I don't like you being over there. I hate how I can't talk to you, or know if you're alright. Do you know what it's like to just sit around waiting to see if you're going to come back or not? Then what do I do if you don't, spend the rest of my life regretting that I didn't try harder to make you stay? It would all be my fault."

Caleb didn't like the sound of this. What was she going to do to make him stay?

He said to her, "You can't think like that. I'm going to go no matter what and then I'm going to come back."

"No matter what?" She asked wondering if he meant that.

"Hanna I have to, I need you to understand."

"I don't believe you. How do I know that you're not just doing this for more money? It's not like you haven't lied to me before. There has to be something you're not telling me... this just doesn't make sense. It doesn't add up. I'd rather you hurt me with the truth then protect me by lying."

Caleb spent all last night running scenarios through his head. And telling himself no matter what she couldn't find out about the bail out. But none of those scenarios included the look she was giving him, and the way she was practically dragging the truth out of him with her pleading words.

He was being backed into a corner and didn't know what to do. He really did hate lying to her.

He sighed and continued, "I can't tell you."

She now knew he was keeping something from her. "You can't say that and then not tell me what it is. What, do think I can't handle it or something?"

He looked down and quietly said, "You'll hate me."

"So that's it, you're just not going to tell me?"

"I think it's best if I don't, you need to believe me."

"Well I don't. I want to know."

"Hanna please..."

"Why are you doing this? Is it really that bad?"

"No but you're not going to understand."

"I'll try to." She sighed. "Are we really going back to this? Keeping things from each other? I don't want that and I know you don't either. So just tell me, I won't get mad."

He was at a loss of words. He could tell she desperately wanted an answer but he wasn't saying anything at all.

She pulled her hand out of his and stood up. "Call me when you want to tell me." Then forced herself to walk away. She needed to know what he was hiding.

However she didn't get very far before he came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't go." He said.

But this time she wasn't saying anything, or moving. All she wanted was the truth, and he wasn't giving it to her. She tried to get it out of him but he wouldn't budge. And she just needed to be alone. She felt like breaking down again, like all the times she did when he was gone. First she finds out he's leaving again, and now there's this secret he won't tell her. She couldn't handle all of it at once.

He let go of her arm and moved in front of her. "Can we go up to my room and talk a-bout..." He was caught off guard by how upset she looked. The tears were streaming down her cheeks at a scary pace and her breathing was getting heavier.

He said, "Hey, hey it's okay."

She sniffled and barely got out, "No it's not. Do I look okay to you?"

They were standing out in the middle of the walkway, so Caleb asked, "Do you want to go somewhere else? And we can talk about this some more."

She sniffled and nodded her head in response. Then crossed her arms tightly across her chest feeling broken, and followed him while lagging behind.

A few minutes later Caleb had himself propped against his desk as Hanna was sitting on the edge of his bed with her head down.

Caleb kept trying to get her to talk to him but she was being stubborn. At least that's how he saw it. The truth was that she was afraid if she started talking to him she would break down crying.

He softly said, "Han come on, I think we need to talk about this."

She didn't say anything so he continued. "What do you want to talk about? I want to help, that's why I didn't want to do this over the phone. I'm here for you."

She took off his black bracelet that had still been on her wrist and set it on his nightstand.

"What was that for?"

She put her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. And said, "It's yours not mine."

"I gave it to you."

"And I'm giving it back."

"Why?" He was baffled by her action.

"Because I don't need it."

"But I want you to have it while I'm gone..."

"I don't need it because you're not going anywhere."

He sighed, "Hanna... Yes I am."

"Fine then, but don't be surprised at how fast we're out of each others lives."

He didn't know if he heard he right. "What?"

She looked up. "Go ahead Caleb! Leave, leave me. But if you make that choice you're leaving us forever!"

She really didn't want it to come to this but she was on her last string and it was all she could think of to make him possibly stay.

He was speechless for a moment, but then quietly said, "You don't mean that."

She looked at him with her tear and makeup stained face. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Maybe not now. But this is all going to blow over soon. So can't we just get over it and then move on, it doesn't have to come to this."

"Just get over it? That's a lot easier said than done Caleb. I can't go through all that again. It was a nightmare."

"And I understand that. But I don't have a choice here. It's not like I'm choosing to leave. I have to go. And I am, there isn't any option here. You're being completely unfair."

"There was a choice, the choice that you made months ago when you signed that contract. Or how about when you decided to get involved with this mess in the first place."

"Are you serious?"

She shot back, "Are you seriously going to leave again?"

"Yes."

She yelled with tears going down her face, "You have to have some sort of option!"

Minutes passed. He wasn't saying anything, he couldn't lie to her again when she looked this upset. So he was silent. This confused her even more, and made her even more upset.

She stood up. "Ya know what, I don't know what's going on with you today, but if you aren't going to talk to me about this then I'm done!"

"Come on! Why can't you just trust me on this?"

She stormed out of the room and down the hallway, with him close behind her. It wasn't long before he caught up and had her trapped against the wall. He didn't know what he was planning on saying, all he knew was that he couldn't let her leave like this.

"What?" She asked with a less forceful tone than intended because of how close they were.

He still felt awful for making her cry so much. He wiped away one of her tears and then softly said, "Do you really want to know?"

She nodded her head.

It was now or never. He took a big breath in and out then continued. "Alright, so, in the letter I got it said that I don't have to go if, if I return all the money. But I can't."

"Are you joking! Can't or don't want to! Because there's a difference!" She was furious.

"I can't, I already spent too much of it for it to be replaced."

"On what?"

He knew this was coming and didn't have a plan for it. "That part... I really can't... tell you... yet."

"You're unbelievable! Do you have any idea how selfish you're being right now!" She saw it as him choosing money over her.

That really hurt him, everything he was now doing was because of the ring he bought for her. And she was calling him selfish because of it?"

Without thinking he yelled, "Selfish? How can you say that? You're the reason why I have to go, why I don't have the money!"

"What are you talking about, what do I have to do with this? You're not making any sense!"

He was getting himself closer and closer to the danger zone and wanted to shut this conversation down before he went too far.

"Never mind, just forget I said that."

Hanna scoffed feeling even more confused. "I swear to you Caleb I'm this close to my breaking point here. So if you don't start explaining then I don't know what I'm going to do."

He didn't want to know what she was going to do. "Okay, I bought something for you."

"Then I want you to return it!"

"I can't."

"Why?" She asked

"Because it's not returnable."

"Why not!"

"Because it's custom made."

She gave him a strange look. "Caleb what did you buy?"

**This is all on you guys:) I can take this part in either direction. So if you want him to tell her now but then still wait to propose...let me know. Or should he stay strong and not tell her anything?**

**AND: everyone was guessing that the location is where they went camping... Which isn't correct. I just thought that would be too obvious and expected. Even though it would be cute. So if you have another guess I'd LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear it:)! Review pretty please::)! It's important for this one**


	16. Chapter 16

**Starts off right where the last one ended:) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars **

She gave him a strange look. "Caleb what did you buy?"

Caleb stood there dumbfounded thinking to himself, _I'm screwed, what_ _did_ _I_ _just get myself into_. Without knowing it he was blankly staring at her.

"Caleb?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Uh yeah?"

"Are you gonna answer me or not?"

He needed to stall for time to try and figure out what to do. "Oh um, what was the question?"

"What. Did. You. Buy?"

"Oh right. It's nothing really."

"Well obviously not if it costed a lot of money."

"It didn't."

Hanna gave him another strange look. "Yeah, you said it's too much to replace..."

"Did I?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Drop the act, I want an answer."

"Well I don't have to give you one. I bought it so it's my secret."

She scoffed at his attitude. "Fine, whatever." But didn't move which surprised him. He figured she would try and leave again. And she would've, if she didn't like standing there like that so much, with how closer they were. And the way he was surrounding her against the wall.

He asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means whatever, if you're not going to tell me then fine, be that way."

He examined her for a moment, trying to read her. "Why do you have to be so confusing?"

"Me? You're the impossible one."

"No, I'm not Hanna. I straight up tell you stuff. You play these stupid little attitude games leaving me all confused and wondering what you're thinking and feeling."

She bitterly said to him, "Okay, do you really want to know what I'm thinking and feeling? Here it is, I'm thinking that we suck at communicating with each other and I'm feeling terrified that we're slowly getting ripped apart because of all this!"

He instantly felt responsible for causing her to feel that way. He sympathetically said, "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Hanna, look at me," She looked up at him. "Do you want this to rip us apart, are you going to let that happen?"

"No..."

"And I promise that I won't let that happen either. So if we're both on the same side here... What can possibly happen to us? We're the ones in control, and we both want the same thing. We're fine."

Wanting to believe him she quietly asked, "Then why are we arguing?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares? We're fine now."

"Not exactly."

"Ugh, I'm not telling you what it is." He said in a slightly amused toned, lightening the mood.

"Please." She leaned closer to him, lightly resting her hand on his chest.

"No."

"Why not?" She wined. "Can't I have it now?"

"Nope."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll just find out for myself."

One year on her birthday Caleb kept teasing her about what he bought for her. And so she went in his wallet and got his credit card number, called the card company, and pretended to be him while asking the lady on the other end for a list of everything he purchased on that day. It worked perfectly.

"Hanna seriously don't."

"Seriously just tell me."

"Stop asking. I'm serious."

"But I want to know. Can you at least tell me when I'm going to get it?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"How 'bout this, I get two guesses and if I'm right will you tell me?"

"If it will make you stop asking then sure." He knew the chance of her guessing was low.

She guessed the first thing that came to her mind. "Is it a puppy?"

"What? Yep, I'm hiding a dog in my closet. Hanna that wasn't even close."

She carefully thought for a moment, running through her head anything he could have got her. "Okay, then is it... some kind of jewelry?"

He froze, did a ring count as jewelry? Would he be lying if he said no? Would she know it was a ring if he said yes?

Every second that Caleb stood there blankly looking at her, not saying anything, her hopes grew higher. And her smile grew wider. "Well it obviously is if you're still not saying anything."

"Not necessarily..."

"Yes it is! Can I _please please_ have it now!" She asked with pleading eyes.

Caleb was done with this conversation. He couldn't let it accidentally slip out or something. So he began walking back into his room.

Hanna trailed behind him and continued talking to him as he pretended to ignore her.

She was counting off the possibilities on her fingers. "Okay so lets see... It can be a necklace... Or a bracelet... Or earrings... Or..." She stopped realizing the only thing that was left. A ring. She didn't think he would have bought that, when ever they would talk about getting married it was kind of unsaid that they would wait until they were out of college. However he didn't have any reaction to the other possibilities. So she tested out this one.

"Or a ring." She said as they entered his room.

Caleb turned to her and put on the best act he could.

He smiled at her and said, "And what if it was?"

"I don't know? That depends if it is or not. Are you hinting at something here?"

"Yeah, because I would just come out and tell you that. I'm not that stupid, so don't get you're hopes up. I'm serious, don't." He said while walking up to her and taking her in his arms.

She was still convinced, but decided to drop it. If it was true she didn't want to pressure him. And if it wasn't she didn't want him to feel like he had to do it.

He was looking down at her with his arms around her waist , and couldn't help but giggle at how she looked. He was so wrapped up in their conversation earlier that he didn't even notice. He took his thumb and began trying to wipe away the makeup dripped under her eyes.

She stubbornly said, "It's not funny Ca-leb, and it's your fault by the way." While pushing his hand away and walking over to the small mirror on the wall. She got a tissue and fixed it.

He walked up behind her and wrapped him arms around her shoulders and kissed her on the temple.

He said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you fell in love with someone with all these problems."

She sighed and turned around. "We'll get through it."

"So you're not going to leave me if I go?"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "No I was just upset."

"Are you alright now?"

Her mind wandered back to all the bad memories. She felt that same sick feeling in her stomach that she got an hour or so ago when she first found out. It was so sudden, a few seconds ago she was fine and all it took was him asking her if she was alright for her to feeling like that again. Like everything around her was falling apart.

"I don't know... not really." She said shakily.

He was greatly concerned about her. "Do you want to talk about it some more?"

She leaned into him cuddling her arms up to his chest and burying her face in his shirt. "I just want to be with you, that's all."

"Sounds good to me. I can go for a day of watching movies."

He read her mind. She jumped into his bed and waited for him to join her as he got his laptop and some more blankets. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before settling in next to her.

He swung his arm around her pulling her closer and said, "Okay, lets see, we have Iron Man, The Last Song, Paranormal Activity II, Insidious, Titanic, Taken, War Horse, Hairspray, Spider-"

"Wait you purposely skipped that one." She said and pointed to the screen. "The Notebook."

"No I didn't..." He lied. But wasn't about to dictate what they watched.

She clicked on it and leaned against his side under his arm. Sad times called for sad movies. And ice cream, but she could live without that for now. She had completely forgotten about her present, she was just trying to live in the moment and not think about those 10 days. And cuddling with him was really helping to do that.

**So...you guys. The next chapter. Don't miss it. Seriously. But I hoped you liked this one:)! I know it was kinda bland and so so but oh well. Please review what you thought! And if you have any more guess on the special location since no one guessed it yet:p REVIEW PLEASE(:**

**I'm gonna try to get the next one up soon but it's probably going to be long and hard to write (like everything in this story:/ ) but I swear I'm going to be working on it... It just might take some time... So please be patient. If you want to help me I would love to hear some feedback from this chapter or any ideas you have:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

Hanna did a quick count to make sure all her bags were there, then slammed the trunk closed.

"Ready?" She asked Caleb who was leaning against the car on his phone waiting for her.

He looked up. "Uh yeah, Toby just said they're already there and that Spencer made reservations for all of us for dinner tonight."

Hanna was looking forward to going home, especially to see her friends again. "Sounds good, I think Emily got there this morning too."

"And Aria?"

"She's at Hollis. Remember?"

"Oh right."

They both got in the car, Caleb driving and Hanna in the passenger seat. Then began their drive back to Rosewood.

Caleb asked, "Are her and Fitz still together?"

"Last I heard they were. Why?"

"Just wondering who's gonna be there."

Hanna counted them off on her fingers. "Emily, Paige, Spenc, Toby, Aria, and Ezra. And then me and you."

He nodded his head in response, and yawned. He spent most of the night planning out in his head what he was going to say to her when he gave her the ring. It needed to be nothing less than perfect. Not because he wanted to impress her, but because that's what she deserves. He wasn't positive when he was going to do it, but wanted it to be soon since he had to leave shortly after their week of vacation was over. Plus he didn't want to have that nervous feeling in his stomach any longer, he just wanted it to happen already. It was safely hidden away in his suitcase, and that's not where he wanted it anymore. Not in his keeping, but on her hand.

She soothingly rubbed his shoulder and said, "Hey are you alright, you seem pretty tired. We went to bed kinda early last night."

"No I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep that's all."

She curiously asked, "Why, what's on your mind."

He glanced his eyes off the road to look at her and smirked. "You."

"Me? Awwww." She picked up his free hand in hers and kissed it. "I love you."

He smiled at her. "I love you too."

She let go of his hand so he could put both of them on the steering wheel. Then slouched down in her seat to try and get comfortable.

She asked, "Hey did I tell you about the dream I had last night?"

"Um no I don't think so."

She turned to him in her seat and excitiedly told him. "I had a dream that we were grown up and we were living together in the most adorable little apartment. And it was Christmas time, and it was all so perfect..."

"Well what happened in it? Now I'm curious." He wanted something to get his mind off of the stone sitting in his suitcase.

"I'm not going into the details." She said in a suggestive tone.

"What? Come on, now you have to tell me."

She giggled thinking about it. "No."

"Doesn't me being in it give me the right to know?"

"Nope. I'm not telling."

He groaned, "You always do this."

"Do what?"

"You torture me like this. Like last night, you get all touchy feely and say all these things to me. And then the next minute you're like, lets go to sleep."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Ohmygod, you are such a baby."

"Hanna you have no idea what it's like to be a guy okay."

"Okay, ew, no, changing the subject now."

She turned on the radio and they spent the rest of the trip talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying each others company.

* * *

When they finally arrived Ashley happily greeted them in the driveway. She came running out of the house to give them each a welcoming hug.

"It's so good to see you guys! You both look so grown up, you're making me feel so old!"

"It's good to be home." Said Hanna.

Ashley looked back and forth at them. "And it's good to see that you two are still together, it really is."

Hanna and Caleb exchanged glances. To break the silence he began getting their bags from the car. Hanna did the same, given she had four of them she figured she should help.

As they were walking up the stairs Ashley yelled up to them, "I still want Caleb in the guest room!"

"Okay mom!" Hanna said in a pleasant manner. They were practically experts at sneaking around her by now.

"Still the same drill?" Asked Caleb as he set down her bag in her room. "Wait ten mintues, go to the bathroom, and then come back in here?"

"It hasn't failed us yet." She said walking up to him and resting herself against him.

She sighed, "I'm tired, I hate long car rides."

"Same, but we have to meet everyone in," He looked at his watch. "Half an hour."

Hanna moaned not wanting to do anything that involved energy. "Alright, I need to get ready." Then gave him a quick kiss and went into her bathroom.

Caleb went downstairs to find Ashley sitting at the counter looking at the newspaper. She looked up at him and smiled. "Caleb, wow, you know, I remember when I first met you. You have really grown up since then."

He offered a small smile, "Yeah, I guess I have."

"Well I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks, and I'm relieved you feel that way. Because there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." He felt his palms starting to sweat. He knew Ashley was fond of him but it still felt like a big deal what he was asking.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Um, I was going to ask Hanna to marry me. And I get that you probably think we're too young but we don't have to actually get married for a while. I just want to be engaged to her, really badly."

Ashley was speechless for a moment, from not seeing that coming and being caught off guard. However she didn't see any flaws in Caleb and would be proud to call him her son-in-law. "I think that sounds great. I honestly do, I'm happy for you. What made you decide this?"

He sat down and looked down at his hands, taking the question to heart. "Um, I guess while I was gone, I realized I would never be able to live my whole life without her. I can't imagine having to do that, and I don't want to, and I think she feels the same way... so why not?"

Ashley was touched by this, and being a girl she had one thing on her mind. "That is too sweet, can I see the ring?"

He had a small smile on his face as he got up and said, "Yeah, I'll be right back."

He made his way upstairs and unzipped his suitcase. The small box was wrapped up in one of his shirts in the bottom corner. He retrieved it and took it downstairs, being careful that Hanna was still in her room.

He sat back down at the counter and handed Ashley the black box. She slowly opened it and gasped, covering her mouth.

"Caleb it's beautiful, you really have a good eye."

"Thanks." He shyly said. "Do you think she'll like it?"

She looked at him and truthfully said, "She is going to love it."

"I hope so."

* * *

Hanna and Caleb arrived at the restaurant on time which was rare for them. Well more like rare for Hanna. They made their way, hand in hand, to the back of the restaurant where their friend were seated.

Aria, Spencer, and Emily all got up and squealed at the sight of their friend arriving. It had been months since they were all together. Within seconds they were in group hug, ecstatic to be together again. Caleb joined the guys at the table as they all greeted each other and made conversation. After a few minutes the girls sat down to join them.

Getting the nights conversations going, Spencer asked, "So, how is everyone?"

They all responded with greats and always so busy.

The girls began gossiping about their old classmates. Who ended up where, who broke up, and who had already dropped out of school. Between the four of them they knew everything there was to know, just like in high school. Nothing could get past them.

The guys were in deep discussion of Caleb's work trip. Toby and Ezra found it to be really cool and interesting. He told them everything about it, and even though he was miserable most of the time, he still felt it was a good experience. Their conversation grew lighter, and Caleb could slightly over hear the girls.

He heard Aria energetically say, "- oh my god are you serious? Well did I tell you guys what I saw on her Facebook the other day? She got back together with her boyfriend... and now they're engaged."

Spencer, Emily, and Hanna all let out annoyed sighs and groans.

Caleb didnt know who they were talking about, but he assumed they didn't like her.

Hanna bitterly said, "Okay why do all the good things happen to bad people?" She then wined. "I'm a good person."

"Same here." Complained Spencer.

Her friends laughed at her. Aria said, "I know right? Once a bitch always a bitch."

Emily rationatly said, "Alright alright, should I be worried about you guys ransacking this wedding? I mean she wasn't that bad. And all of us will get out turn."

Hanna glanced at Caleb from across the table. All the problems that his job caused still worried her sometimes. She couldn't not think about if he took a permanent job over seas. And that led to thinking about what Emily said, what if her time never came? She couldn't let herself think that way, he promised. He promised when they saw that wedding in central that someday that would be them. But would it?

He saw her glancing at him so he looked back at her and offered her a small smile. She absolutely loved when smiled liked that, especially at her. The way his eyes lit up looking into hers and how one corner of his mouth went higher then the other. It made her heart melt. But at the same time it hurt to think if she were ever to loose that warm feeling.

* * *

After some more gossiping, laughing, and story telling, the group decided to go out for drink. The night was still early and they were having a great time, so why end it?

They were all sitting around the bar when Aria announced, "Alright, girls verses guys, and who ever does more shots in a minute wins."

Ezra intervened, "What? There's five of you and only three of us?"

Hanna shot back, "What are you scared to loose." All the girls laughed.

The guys all exchanged glances, knowing they couldn't back out, and that they had to win. Letting their girlfriends beat them at a drinking game would be harder to deal with then they'd like to admit.

"20 seconds," Toby said "We don't need anyone passing out."

The girls agreed and the bartender set them up. Caleb looked at his watch and said, "Ready... And... Go."

They all downed their drinks, picked up another, and repeated time after time. And twenty seconds later, the girls won by four glasses. They all high fiver to rub it in the guys faces.

"Oh please," Said Toby "We let you win."

They all laughed and Spencer slurred, "You wish."

Caleb defensively yelled, "Alright this is bull, rematch, and we get one of the girls."

Hanna eyed him from across the counter and replied, "We won fair and square Ca-leb, sorry if you can't handle that."

He smirked at her and said, "Scared to loose?" Toby and Ezra laughed at his remark.

Annoyed by his banter Hanna said, "Rematch it is, who do you want?"

"Emily." Said Caleb not breaking the stare down he was having with Hanna.

The guys lost again. This time by only two.

"What the hell?" Exclaimed Toby confused.

The girls all drunkenly giggled as Aria said, "When you look like us you get a lot of drinks bought for you."

They all continued with their conversations, the girls mumbling to each other about what ever was on their minds at the moment.

Hanna caught sight of Caleb's strong gaze on her. She couldn't ignore it any longer. She slid off the stool and tipsily walked over to him. He spun around and she stood in between his legs, resting her hands on the back of his neck.

"What?" She quietly asked.

"What?"

"You were staring at me." She said giggling."

"Because, you're sooo hot."

She took her hands from his neck and moved them down his chest. "I know."

"Really?" He said amused by how she was acting.

"Yeah." She leaned in closer to him. "And you wanna one what else?" She took his lit up face as a yes. "I think... we should go."

Being turned on Caleb stood up and quickly announced to everyone, "Guys we're gonna get going."

Everyone simaltaniously said their goodbyes as the couple walked out to their car.

When they arrived back at Hanna house all the lights were out, so they assumed Ashley was asleep. Perfect. They stumbled up the stairs in the dark, Caleb practically dragging Hanna as she giggled the whole time at nothing. He put his finger over her mouth and shushed her multiple times trying to hold in his own laughs. He didn't want them to get caught before they even made it to her room.

They walked through the doorway and Hanna already had her hands up his shirt as they were egarly making out. She was pushing them towards her bed, hoping it was in the correct direction.

Caleb got out between kisses, "Hanna... Hanna... we're so... soooo out of it... right now..."

She pulled away from him and giggled again. With their faces still very close she whispered, "Well you are my favorite person to get drunk with."

**So long ugh... Hope you appreciate it:) I really want to know everyone's views on the whole tyshley thing, I mean sure she denied it but you don't just go around kissing your "friends". And lets not forget how many times she denied having a relationship with Ryan... How they were only "good friends". Anyone else seeing a pattern here?! I don't know, maybe I'm over thinking it, what do you think?  
Anyways, I'm going to be gone on Friday and Saturday (pm me if your going to the shippensburg track invitational this weekend cause I'll be there!) so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update... So please be patient with me:) if I get a lot of reviews I'll try and get most of it written tomorrow. So your thoughts on tyshley and what you thought of this chapter... Good/bad/predictable/boring/exciting... You tell me:) please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : I don't own pretty little liars**

Hanna sat down next to her boyfriend on the couch. It had been a pretty laid back day, she was wearing comfy sweat pants, a tank top, and her hair in a messy bun. She wrapped herself up in the blanket laid across the top of the couch. Bringing her knees to her chest, she rested her head on Caleb's arm.

"Where've you been?" He asked.

"In my room unpacking some things." She said watching the TV screen.

"Oh, you didn't do anything with my stuff did you?"

"No... do you want me to?"

"Uh no it's fine." He shifted himself to the side to get his vibrating phone from his pocket.

Hanna watched him look at the screen and she asked, "Who is it?"

"Um my director. I should take it." He put it up to his ear. "Hello... yeah... yeah... okay... yeah that's fine... okay... bye."

"What did he say?"

"He was just checking in and making sure I had everything set for my flight and things like that, nothing important."

Hanna began fumbling with her fingers and quietly said, "Oh." She didn't like talking about it, and tried her best to not think about it. But in the past couple days it was the times when they were laying together, and Caleb was already asleep causing the room to be silent that her mind wondered to it. It would take over all her thoughts, leaving her laying there feeling depressed.

Caleb could tell that it made her feel uneasy. He put his arm around her and soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her arm and kissed her on her head.

"It's gonna be fine, don't worry about it."

It worried him that she didn't seem to want to talk about it. And he also grew worried on the mornings he would wake up before her to find her tightly clinging onto him with red eyes. This happened a few times, and when he asked her if she was crying during the night she would just deny it.

She quietly asked, "Do you have to go?"

"Hanna... we've been over this a thousand times."

"_But_..."

"But what?"

She continued looking down. "I don't _want_ you to."

"I know. Neither do I." He said for the millionth time.

She sighed knowing he wasn't changing his mind. Then picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels. But no amount of reality TV could get her mind off of the topic.

"How do you know everything's going to be alright?"

"Because. I know that we're meant to be, and when things are meant to be they always happen."

She thought about it for a moment. "They don't _ALWAYS_ happen." She thought some more. "What about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Well, they both died, so they were still together in the end."

She made a sad expression and shook her head. "Please don't ever become a therapist."

He chuckled at her. "What?"

"Caleb you basically just told me we're both gonna die..."

"No, I'm trying to make a point." He sighed thinking about what to say. "Okay think about everything that we've been through so far, I mean the first week of our relationship was a lie. How many people would have kept dating after what I did? Only the ones who are meant to be. So I'm going to come back and we're going to be together, like it should be. Alright?"

"Okay." She snuggled closer to him loving when he talked about their past. She playfully said, "I don't think you spied on me for the money, I think you just didn't want to admit to yourself that you liked me so you used it as an excuse to talk to me."

"What?"

"Yup, it makes perfect sense." She said running a single finger down his chest.

"That is not true. And if you wanna go here then you were the one who got detention just to be in the same room with me for an hour."

Hanna giggled, "Not true, I don't do gym, that's what put me in there. And you're the one who had the lit up face when you saw me walk in. If I remember correctly you were practically drooling."

"Oh really." He said smiling and deepening his voice. "I probably was." Hanna giggled some more as he continued talking and moving his face closer to hers, "Was that why you wanted me sleeping under you? In the basement."

"You're so dirty. You had to say it like that didn't you?"

"Mhhmmm." He moaned out in response as he captured her lips in his, tracing patterns on her back with the tips of his fingers teasing her as she turned towards him. With the blanket still bunched up in her fingers she wrapped her arms around his neck moving onto him. But she stopped when she felt a small hard object against her leg that she assumed was in his pocket. She tried to ignore it but couldn't.

"Caleb... wait." She pulled away and looked down at his thigh.

"What?" He breathed out against her face.

"What the heck is-"

Caleb gasped in panic causing her to look up at him, he remembered that he had been carrying the ring around in his pocket in case a good opportunity came. But he took it out of the box so she wouldn't notice it, but that apparently didn't work. He couldn't do it now either, he felt his hands getting shakey just thinking about it.

He felt his palms sweating, "Oh, uh, yeah, um I'll be right back."

Hanna scrunched her eyebrows at him and pushed his shoulders back against the couch when he tried to get up. He was acting strange and she wanted to know why. But after some fussing he eventually got up and quickly made his way upstairs to his room. Taking the steps two at a time. He slipped his hand in his pocket and retrieved it. He stood there for a moment admiring it before he jumped at the sound of Hanna's voice behind him.

"What's going on?"

He cursed himself for not realizing she would follow him, but luckily his back was to the door. So he put it in the palm of his hand and tightly closed his fist around it, keeping it safe and hidden.

"Nothing." Caleb said.

She walked closer to him with her arms folded and shly asked, "Well what are you holding?"

He sighed looking at her feeling his heart beating faster. She looked so innocent and confused. He wasn't ready to do it now but at the same time he had this feeling of really wanting to. She just looked so beautiful, they were the only ones home, and if he didn't start talking she would probably get angry with him for keeping secrets. It was now or never. They were just reminiscing about the past so it was a good time.

He took in a big breath and let it out, feeling more afraid than he would ever admit. Then held out his free hand, she took it and he led her out into the hallway and down the stairs. When they reached the bottom he sat down, then gestured for her to do the same. Not knowing what was going on, she just sat next to him.

"Caleb is everything okay, what are we doing?"

"I want to talk to you, that's all."

He tried to fight the shakiness in his voice while speaking. "Um, so do you remember when I first came to live here, before we were together, and you were sitting right here crying because Aria was mad at you?"

"Yeah... I guess...?"

"And you told me to leave... to just go take my shower..."

"Yeah, but then you didn't."

He gave her a small smile. "No, I didn't, but there was a reason why. Hanna that was when I first realized that I wanted you in my life. All the towns I lived in, all the people I met before coming to Rosewood, I never looked at any of them the way I first looked at you. And that night when you were sitting here crying, I honestly never felt so many feelings for someone as I did for you. I wanted to hold you and comfort you so badly, and looking back on it now, I wish I did. But I didn't because I was scared of how I was feeling towards you, so I chickened out. And I didn't know why, but you really had a big impact on me. I didn't even really know you all that well at the time, but for some reason I really wanted to. I wanted to stay with you there when you were crying because I wanted you to know that I would always be there for you. That I wasn't just using you, but that I cared about you."

He took a breath blinked away the tears he felt burning in his eyes.

"At the time it seemed stupid, and I thought to myself, _what's the chance of this_ _beautiful girl actually liking me_. But I didn't care if it was a one in a million chance. I wanted to take it. And so I did, and it was by far the best decision I ever made. Then the first time I kissed you, I knew I was in trouble. I knew how special you were, and how someday when things didn't go right between us, how hard I was going to have to fight to get you back. Because I loved you, and I told myself that no matter what I couldn't let you get away. And everyday that passed by that we were together I fell harder and harder for you. And I got more scared that I would loose the best thing that ever came into my life. And I still have that fear every day. Because I still look at you and think about how perfect you are, everything about you. And everything I love about you. Everything from the way you come to me wining about your problems but then apologize for doing it, not even realizing that I love talking to you no matter what we're discussing, and how cute you look when doing it. The way you run up to me spilling out all your feeling secretly wanting me to fix the problem."

She giggled over her tears knowing it was true.

"And I love when you call me your boyfriend, as long as you've been doing it for it still never gets old. I still get that proud feeling of knowing you're mine. I love the mornings that we're sleeping together and I wake up before you, because I just lay there waiting for you to wake up, not wanting to miss the way you smile at me when you realize I'm next to you. Because it's a one of a kind smile, that only comes out when you're all sleepy. But it's truthfully my favorite kind. I love making you laugh, I love the way you scrunch your nose when I kiss it, I love how when you're upset you purposely don't wipe away your tears, instead you wait for me to do it for you because you know I will. I love thinking about how much we used to sneak around this house from your mom, and half the time your giggling would give us away. I love how close we still are even though we live two hours from each other. I can keep going on and on forever about everything I love about you. I really can, and I'm not just saying that."

Knowing he was getting closer to the end his hands began getting shakey again. Hanna would've asked what was going on, but she was speechless.

"So, what I'm trying to say is, this is where I first realized that I wanted you in my life all those years ago. And so... Um... This is where I want to ask... you if you want to be in my life... forever."

In one movement he slide off the steps and onto his knee in front of her. She quickly recognized what he was doing and covered her mouth with her hands as the tears sped down her face faster than ever. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She always fantasised about it but it was actually happening in that moment in front of her.

In her hands and under her breath she mumbled, "oh my gosh."

He opened up his clenched fist and picked up the ring. Feeling shakey he nervously got out, "So... Hanna... will you marry me?"

Not feeling emotionally stable enough to form words she quickly nodded her head. He gently took her hand from off her mouth and slid the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit. They both had huge smiles on their faces as their eyes went from her hand to looking at each other.

Not wanting to wait for her to stand up he kneeled up onto the step her feet were on and leaned in between her legs to bring her into a strong hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. She was having a difficult time believing what happened, it felt too good to be true. The man of her dreams just made her life complete.

She swung her legs around his waist as he stood up holding her.

He squeezed his eyes closed wrapping his arms around her tighter as he whispered, "I love you."

She pulled away so they were looking at each other and she quietly said, "All my life... I've waited for this moment." Then not giving him a chance to respond she pressed her lips to his, as they felt each others tears on their faces.

**Talk about emotional:') hope you liked it! I'm so happy I was able to finish... You guys are just so amazing I would have felt horrible making you wait till Sunday. So please reviewwwww! I worked really hard on it:)! On a scale of one to ten how was it... There you don't even have to type any words just a number:] I think you can handle it.. Pleaseeee**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own pll **

"Whoa." Said Amanda in reaction to Hanna showing her her new ring.

"I know!" Squealed Hanna. "I didn't actually look at it till the next morning but when I did I loved it even more."

"Wait when did he do it, why didn't you text me?"

"I wanted to show you in person. And it happened on Thursday night at my house, and oh my gosh, it was _the_ cutest thing ever."

Caleb walked in the room bringing up the last of Hanna's bags. "Will you please stop describing it like that?"

"Never, you were adorable."

"No I was a nervous wreck."

She giggled. "Yeah, that's what made it so cute."

Caleb rolled his eyes at the fact that she found this funny. "I'm glad you found it amusing."

She stopped giggling but still had a big smile on her face. "No, I liked." Then walked up to him leaning against him with her hands on his chest. "It was everything I could've hoped for."

"Good." He said while tilting his head down to kiss her.

* * *

_**TWO DAYS LATER **_

Caleb had been calling Hanna all day however she wouldn't pick up. Everything seemed fine when he left her last time. He had to be at the airport by the end of the day and he wanted to see her. Sure the thought of her being mad at him because he was leaving crossed his mind, but he couldn't imagine that she wouldn't want to say goodbye. Unless she was really upset.

And that was just it. She knew Caleb would want to see her, and she wanted to see him too, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. She would be a mess and end up threatening to break up with him again out of desperation. And that would only upset both of them even though she wouldn't mean it. So she turned her phone off for the whole day and tried to distract herself from thinking of him. And where he was going. And for how long. However that plan went out the window pretty quickly due to the fact that she was laying in her bed on her laptop. She tried watching some movies, but with how many her and Caleb had watched together it just wasn't the same. She felt so lonely doing it. And she already looked through her whole twitter news feed, and Facebook. She hates online shopping and was feeling too lazy to go actual shopping. Of course she had plenty of studying to do, but that wasn't an option at a time like this. She would only sit there staring at her textbook not digesting any information.

Amanda walked in the room carrying items from the store. She looked at Hanna while setting the bags down. "Hey, you okay?"

Hanna sighed. "I don't know."

"Did you talk to him yet?"

Hanna quietly responded with a, "No."

"Hanna... you need to, like _right now_." Amanda walked over and picked up her friends phone. She turned it on and sternly said, "12 missed calls and 4 messages from none other than your fiancé."

"Amanda please don't do this, I already made my decision."

"Okay but it's not a very logical one. Do you not remember how upset you were that he didn't say goodbye the first time? And now you're doing the same thing?"

"Yeah but now I understand why he didn't say goodbye. So I'm fine with repeating the past."

"But he obviously isn't!" She said shoving the screen full of all the missed calls in Hanna glum face.

"Well I don't really care what he's okay with. I mean he obviously doesn't care what I want." She said trying to ignore the giant ring on her finger.

"Hanna you're being so ridiculous right now. You have to call him back, he's going to think something happened to you. Are you seriously going to let him leave thinking that?"

Hanna took her phone. "Fine then I'll text him." But right when she went to click on her messages it began ringing. She stared at his picture that came up on the screen feeling her heart breaking.

"Hanna. Answer. It."

But she only continued to stare at it, telling herself it was for the best. Even though deep down she knew she was lying to herself.

Amanda forcefully grabbed the phone and answered it wasting any time. "Hello this is Amanda, Hanna is being too freakin stubborn to talk to you right now so..."

Caleb sighed rubbing his face with his hand. "Is she mad at me?"

"Kinda, I think."

"Can you give her the phone, tell her I really want to talk, please."

He over heard the two girls whispering, and then Amanda said, "She said no."

"Well will she at least listen to me?"

She looked at Hanna's tense and hurting expression. "Caleb she's really upset. I don't think it's a good time."

Caleb was growing impatient. He had to leave soon so there wasn't any spare time for him to sit around and wait for a good time to come. He groaned and firmly said, "Ya know what, fine." Then hung up.

Amanda wasn't expecting that. Did he really just give up? She tossed the phone on Hanna's bed. Hanna softly asked, "What'd he say?"

"He got all mad that you wouldn't talk to him and hung up."

"Oh." Hanna really wanted this day to be over all ready. This was too much.

But that wasn't the case. Because two hours later the two girls jumped at the sound of someone pounding on their door. Followed by Caleb saying, "Hanna please stop acting like this and open the door."

_Did he really drive all the way here even though he knows I won't talk to him?_ Thought Hanna. Now she was starting to feel guilty, and hearing his desperate voice was making her weaker, and wanting to throw herself into his arms. But she couldn't. She told herself numerous times that that would only make things worse.

He knocked some more, "Hanna please. I know you're in there, and I know you want to see me. So quit feeding yourself a bunch of lies and unlock the door."

Hanna was always touched by how well he knows her. Because that was spot on. She squeezed her eyes closed feeling the tears coming.

"Caleb..." She said but then stopped.

"What?"

"Can you please do something for me?"

"Yeah of course."

In a shaky voice she told him, "Please just go. Please I'm begging you, just leave right now."

Caleb sighed resting his forehead on the door realizing he was tricked. There was no way he was leaving without seeing her. "Amanda if you're in there can you open the door?"

Hanna looked across the room at her and frantically shook her head. But Amanda stood up and whispered, "You'll thank me later." She couldn't sit on the sidelines any longer watching Hanna make stupid choices because of her stubborn attitude.

But Hanna was ready for this, at all. She turned around in her bed so she was stomach down with her face buried in her arms, and pulled her comforter up.

Amanda left the room as Caleb slowly entered. As he was walking over to her he said, "I hope you don't expect me to say goodbye, because this isn't goodbye. It's I'll see you soon."

She was silent. Because she honestly didn't even know how to respond to that.

Caleb kicked off his shoes and laid down as close to her as possible, also on his stomach and slid his arm across her back under the blanket to wrapped it around her waist. She loved how warm he felt next to her, and how much more relax she instantly became knowing he was there with her and not gone yet.

He had his head turned to her as he softly said, "Are you gonna even look at me?"

She mumbled, "I don't know."

"So you're telling me I came all the way here and I don't even get to see your beautiful face?"

She stayed silent so he continued talking in a soothing voice. "Did you know that missing someone is a good thing?"

Being intrigued by where he was going with this she slowly picked up her head and turned it towards him, resting her cheek on her arm. Their faces where inches apart so Caleb continued in an even more hushed tone. "It's good because missing someone is a part of loving them. The more you miss them the more you know you love them. So when I'm laying awake at night for the next couple days thinking about us I'm not gonna get upset about how much I miss you. I'm going to think about how much I love you, and how thankful I am that I get to come back to someone who loves me just as much. Because there's no reason for either to get upset that we're apart. It's just distance. We're stronger than that, I know it."

She gave him a small smiling wondering how he always manages to turn around her attitude. "I'm still gonna miss you though." She softly stated.

"Okay but I don't want you worrying about me."

"Caleb I can't not worry, it's my job."

"But there's nothing to be worried about, I swear. I'm only leaving for a week and a half. That's it."

"Caleb..." She wined. "That's not the point, stuff can still happen."

Caleb didn't want to go here but he knew he needed to man up and just say it already. I wasn't going to be easy, but it did feel necessary.

He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I want you to listen to me okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay, if in the smallest chance that something happens, you need to just keep living your life like normal and move on-"

Hanna felt the first couple tears escaping from her eyes. "Caleb please stop, you're scaring me."

He pulled her closer kissing her head. "I'm sorry, if you really don't want to talk about it we don't have to."

"Good."

There was a brief moment of silence, in which Hanna's mind began wondering to bad places, causing her to get chocked up. And eventually softly crying.

Caleb quickly noticed. "Hey, hey what's wrong, there's nothing to be upset about here."

She was able to get out between cries, "Can you... keep... talking to me... it helps."

That may have been one of the most heart warming things Caleb ever heard from her. "Okay, of course I will. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything."

"Okay, that's easy. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Hmmm? I think you may have said it a couple hundred times, but that's it." This got Hanna thinking. "Do you know what my favorite part of when you proposed was?"

"I bet it was when I was telling you all the things I love about you."

"Yeah." She said smiling. "I want to tell you some things too."

"Well lucky for you I think I still have some left. Okay lets see, I love when you text me with winky faces..."

Hanna said, "I love when you come to visit me without telling me."

Caleb said, "I love when you kiss me first."

"I love how much closer you keep me next to you when we're walking around the city compared to here." Said Hanna.

"I love when you hold on to my arm when we walk together."

Hanna said, "I love that look you get on your face when some guy tries to hit on me at a party."

Caleb said, "I love..." And they went back an forth for quite some time.

**So I'm like half asleep right now...And i don't even know if what i wrote makes sense...sorry if theres a lot of grammar errors. But I love you guys so much and last chapters reviews were so amazing that I forced myself to finish this. I know its been forever since i updated but i was busy all weekend:( You can thank .ashwee.11 for the motivation to finally get this one up. **

**Please review:) please:) pretty pretty please! They make my day like you wouldn't believe it:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

Hanna sat in a classroom full of other students who were all jotting down notes, and taking in the professors lecture. Everywhere around her she listened to the distant sound of pencil marks on lined paper. And with every minute that passed it became more annoying to hear already depressed mood. And the couple sitting in front of her flirting with each other wasn't making her mood any better. They wouldn't stop giggling and whispering back and forth. It was making her sick in a jealous kind of way. She began reminiscing back to yesterday's events.

* * *

_"I'm... gonna... miss this... so much." Caleb breathed out against her neck as he was holding himself over her in the mess of blankets. _

_"Same." She slowly said as her eyes rested close and a small smile formed on her lips at the feeling Caleb was giving her. _

_ She was caught off guard when she felt his lips back on hers as he urgently kissed her, wasting no time. She kissed him back with just as much passion. She arched her back as she felt his arms slipping in between her back and the blankets. He pulled her closer to him as he rolled them both over so she was on top. _

_ Both out of breath they eventually parted lips and Caleb stared into her eyes full of lust and said, "Promise you won't go to any parties while I'm gone."_

_Hanna giggled. "Why, are you jealous?"_

_"No, but I'm the only guy who's ever allowed to do this with you."_

_She liked the sound of that. "Oh really?" She replied with a smile. _

_"Really." He never trusted drunk college guys around his gorgeous girlfriend, and she knew it. And loved him for it. _

_"Okay I promise."_

_Hanna couldn't help but fantasize about all things they could do instead of him leaving. "I say we just run away together, somewhere where no one will ever find us, like on an island someplace in the middle of no where. We can go right now. Wait no get married first and then go, because we aren't coming back."_

_"Over the summer we can go on a vacation together, we can disappear together for a whole month."_

_"No now." She said smiling._

_He lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I wish it was that simple."_

_She giggled at the thoughts she was having. "Well what if I kidnapped you in here and didn't let you leave?"_

_"Hmmm... Being locked in here with you for ten days. That doesn't sound too bad."_

_Hanna laid there gazing into his eyes wondering how her life was so perfect yet so screwed up at the same time. Why was the one perfect _

_thing in her life being pulled into such a risky situation. If he would just stay everything would be perfect, forever. And so thinking about how she was letting that opportunity slip through her fingers was torture. It was draining all the happiness and giggles out of her in the moment. And her smile from his comment had faded away. _

_"So then stay." She said while inching her lips closer to his._

_"Hanna please don't do this, it's already hard enough."_

_A single tear left her eye hearing the sadness in his voice. She knew she was making him feel guilty but what else was she supposed to do, she had to at least try. _

_She sniffled and said, "I know, I'm sorry." _

_"Hey, hey don't cry. We promised. There's nothing to upset about, remember? Just think about right now, not the future. Okay?"_

_She couldn't hold back any more. She knew he would have to leave any minute now, and that thought was killing her inside. It wasn't that she would miss him too much, she just had a really bad feeling about the whole situation. It seemed too easy, him leaving and then coming back. She lifted the upper half of her body onto her elbows and shook her head back and forth as the tears poured out. _

_"I can't." She mumbled in response to keeping their promise of not crying. _

_Hanna began softly crying into his shirt. _

_He subconsciously said out loud, "You deserve so much better than this, than me."_

_If Hanna felt like having a conversation, or was able to speak, she would have told him how that made her feel. And how he was already her everything. And that she could never ask for more than she had right there. _

_Caleb was growing scared, this was the last thing he wanted to happen. But feared for days that it would. And this was why he couldn't bring himself to tell her the first time. Because what was he supposed to do now? Just leave her like this? He could never do that. He hated seeing her like, and knowing it was his actions that were leading her to it. So he decided he needed to calm things down before it got worse, or he broke down with her. _

_He gently rubbed soothing patterns on her back and tired to get her to talk to him so she could get her mind out of all the dark thoughts she was having. "Hanna... Hanna come on. I'm right here, you're fine. I think it would help if you talked to me. I know you love talking, and I'm all ears."_

_She collected herself enough to get out, "I just... I have a really bad feeling about this."_

_"What do you mean?" He asked with concern._

_"I don't know, I can't really explain it. And I know I've said this a million times but now I'm being really serious," she looked him in the eyes. "I don't want you to leave."_

_He shifted his sight over to the clock on the dresser. He got a sick feeling in his stomach realizing how fast the time had passed. He quietly and cautiously said to her, "Han, I have to leave in a couple minutes."_

_Hanna squeezed her eyes shut as reality set in. This was it. "Really?"_

_"Yeah, I'm already running late."_

_She sat up cross legged next to him and tried to collect herself. "Um, okay."_

_"Okay." He sighed and stood up, looking at Hanna who had her head down. She wouldn't look up at him._

_They were both motionless, not wanting to have their last hug, or last kiss. The room was silent as Caleb's eyes were on Hanna, who was looking at his feet. Neither of them wanted to make the first move because the sooner they said goodbye the sooner he would be gone. _

_Caleb shifted his position and sighed, then sat back down across from Hanna. _

_"You're gonna be late." Hanna quietly said, breaking the silence. _

_"I know." He didn't care._

_"You should probably go."_

_"And we should probably stop putting off what we need to do."_

_She quickly looked up at him knowing what he meant. _

_"I'll call you as soon as I get back to the airport... just like last time."_

_"I'll be waiting." She replied._

_They both stood up and embraced each other in meaningful hug. Hanna didn't even know how to handle this situation. She couldn't help but feel like it was the last time she would see him. All the history and memories they have together? How was she supposed to just let that walk out the door? _

_She tightened her grip around his neck as he did the same. _

_He whispered, "I'll be back before you know it." But if he only knew just how true that actually was. _

_"I'll miss you. Please be careful."_

_"I will, and I'll miss you too. I love you."_

_They parted slightly and she gave him I quick kiss. "I love you too."_

* * *

She pulled herself from her thoughts, not wanting to think about how she started crying uncontrollably, as he had to force himself to walk out the door.

Everyone around her began getting up and collecting their notebooks and books. She sighed realizing she had zoned out during yet another lesson. She really needed to stop doing that.

Things weren't bad so far for her. She was able to sleep last night which was a plus. She tried to take Caleb's advice and just think about how happy they are together, not be upset that they're apart.

As she began walking outside, she pulled out her phone and looked at the message he sent her right before getting on the plane and loosing service. All it said was '_I love you no matter what'_ but it still put a million thoughts in her head and feelings in her heart. It was so simple, which made it so perfect.

* * *

Later that night Hanna and Amanda were hanging out in the rec room of their dorm building on the couches watching TV.

"Alright," said Amanda. "I think four episodes is enough." There was a marathon of Gossip Girl. "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, lets go." They began sluggishly walking up the stairs to their room. It had been a pretty laid back day, and Hanna wasn't aware of how quickly that was about to change. Or how her whole world was going to come crashing down.

They entered their room and by instinct, just like anyone would, she casually checked her phone.

She didn't think twice about seeing that she had 2 missed calls from Claudia, but the three missed calls from an unknown number was what sent nervous shivers through her body. But the worst part was that there was also a voicemail. I couldn't have anything to do with Caleb, he left yesterday she thought to herself. Or was she only telling herself that because she didn't want to have to face the harsh reality of what would come out of her phone if she listened to the voicemail.

"Amanda..." Hanna nervously began.

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"Can you listen to this for me?"

"Why, what is it?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Here." She shoved her phone into Amanda, not wanting it near herself.

"No..." Amanda gave it back, also worried of what it could be. She didn't want to have to be the bearer of bad news.

"Please?" Hanna wined with desperate eyes.

"Let's just listen to it together on speaker."

"Okay, that's fair."

"Yeah, alright then." Amanda hesitantly said as they both sat there not clicking on it.

"Okay... Here I go..." And her finger touched the screen.

A friendly women's voice began speaking. "Good evening Miss Marin, according to our records you seem to be one of Mr. Rivers emergency contacts, and I am calling to inform you that there was in fact an accident. I am very sorry to be having to deliver this unfortunate news, however he is in good care..."

The rest of the message went on and on about visiting hours, room numbers, and other things that were all a blur in Hanna's head. She felt so confused, she had no idea what happened, what kind of condition Caleb was in, or any important information. All she knew was that the bad feelings she had been getting about this situation weren't all in her head, they were there for a reason. And she failed to listen to them.

Searching for answers Hanna frantically called Claudia. But to her dismay it went straight to voicemail. So she quickly threw on a jacket, grabbed her keys, and ran down the stairs to her car. It all happened so quickly that Amanda didn't even get a chance to approach Hanna on how she was feeling, or if she wanted her to drive her to the hospital. She let her friend be, figuring she needed space at a time like this.

The whole drive there Hanna told herself over and over that she needed to calm down, just relax and not imagine the worse. But an accident? That was the most vague think that stupid lady could have said. An accident can mean so many different things. For all she knew he could have a few cuts and bruises. Or, for all she knew he could be... not... breathing. She began driving faster. The suspends was killing her. This was no longer her boyfriend she was thinking about. He was now her fiancé, and for the past couple years the love of her life, yet she had no idea if he was alright.

**Yeah that's right. I stopped it there. If I get 10 or more reviews ill be sure to update by the end of the day on Monday... So... Please review:) I know it was probably obvious that something would eventually happen but what do you think did happen? I'd love to know what you guys are thinking!:) thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG:) you guys! The reviews from the last chapter were stunningly fantastic! THANK YOU:')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

Hanna quickly made her way to the nearest elevator, clicking her heels and folding her arms across her unbuttoned white pea coat. There was a women already in it who appeared to be a few years older than Hanna. She was petite with short brown hair, and wearing a black fleece jacket. And she also seemed very distraught. They were both standing there together in silence waiting to reach the third floor, not knowing each others story, and not daring to ask. They both knew how hard situations like this were and didn't want to be nosy. So they only stood there, waiting, and waiting. It only took twenty seconds but felt like days.

As soon as the doors finally opened Hanna was the first one out. She quickly located the front desk and came face to face with busy looking red head who was typing away on her computer.

"Um excuse me," the receptionist looked up. "Can you please tell me what room Caleb Rivers is in, or if I can see him, or anything. Please?"

The red head could see the worry in Hanna eyes, it was something she saw all day everyday. She called over a doctor and told him who Hanna was there to see. Because earlier in the day she was told not to let anyone in Mr. Rivers room without speaking to the doctor first.

The doctor stepped around the counter, he was tall with a brown buzz cut. He held out his hand for Hanna to shake, and she weakly accepted.

"Hello, you must be Miss Marin, I'm doctor Stevens." He said with a warm smile.

Hanna was growing worried thinking about why this seemed to be turning into a project. Everything about the hospital was making her worried, the smell, all the nurses, the busyness. She began breathing heavier, and forgot the doctor was still standing in front of her. Her eyes were wandering all around as she crossed her arms tighter across her chest.

"Hanna?"

She looked at him with tear filled eyes not wanting to hear what he was going to say. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, I only want to explain to what's going on. I can imagine you're feeling confused."

"A little."

He gestured over to the waiting area. "Let's go sit down." Then picked up a filing folder that the receptionist set on the counter for him.

They both walked over and sat in the comfortable blue chairs. However Hanna probably wouldn't have even noticed if she sat on needles. She felt so small and lonely sitting on the edge of the chair, waiting for some stranger to tell her something she didn't want to know. She wanted answers, but at the same time was scared to death to hear them. Plus she really didn't want to be doing this alone.

She shyly asked, "Um has anyone contacted his mom yet. Is she here?"

"Yes, we believe she is flying in now." He said looking down at the papers.

That wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted someone there with her right then.

He abruptly looked up, ready to talk. "So what was believed to have happened was that they were being transported from the airport to the base on a bus. And there was a road side bomb that went off. The majority of the passengers were life flighted here last night-"

Hanna weakly asked, "Well what about Caleb? Is he here? Is he... okay?"

"Yes he's here. The reason I said the majority of them are here is because well, not all of them, made it." He sighed and then continued. "Hanna there were twenty three people on that bus and seven were instantly killed from impact. We've had a very busy day here. As for Caleb, he was unconscious at first, but we were luckily able to get him stable. He didn't need any surgeries, all of the physical damage on him are cuts and bruises." He tossed the folder onto the empty chair next to him and folded his hands, hanging his head.

Hanna was still confused. She shakily asked, "Is that it?"

He looked up at her, "Hanna, it seems that Caleb hit his head pretty badly, and is suffering from memory loss."

Hanna's mind immediately went into denial. "What?"

"Memory loss can go in so many different directions I can't really tell you want to expect. I mean tomorrow morning he can wake up with his full memory back. It's just impossible to know what to expect with something like this. The brain is such a powerful thing, any thing is possible. According to other patients that have gone through this it is common for some memories to come back over time. And by that I mean in the next couple years. It's also common for certain sights or smells to trigger the remembrance of events. Now I obviously don't know him, so I can't tell you what he does remember. That you'll have to find out for yourself. I'm sorry, we're doing everything we can. But you should consider yourself lucky, I could be delivering much worse news."

He gave the scared girl a comforting smile and said, "He's in room 322 when you're ready."

He never said that Caleb didn't remember her, but with the life Hanna has lived she was used to looking at situations on the negative side.

She didn't believe this was happening. It was only twenty four hours ago that they were in her room together, making out, and telling each other how much they loved the other. It was only a week ago that they were sitting together on the steps when he proposed to her, and asked if she wanted to be in his life forever. And now there was this strange man telling her that everything that happened in the past years of their relationship was gone. And there was nothing that could be done about it? None of their memories meant anything if she was the only one who knew about them. Memories are special because its something that two people share together forever. They're never supposed to go away. That's not how it's supposed to work, why was this happening to them? Those were the best couple years of her life, because they were spent with... him. But now she couldn't help but think that he would start a new life, met a new girl, fall in love again having absolutely no idea how special what he already had was. And having no idea what he walked away from. Because how would he know? No amount of explaining or story telling could ever compare to what they had. What they had wasn't explainable, it couldn't be put into words. It was all in the memories. And on Caleb's end, the lost memories.

This was all too much for her to handle, she was getting overwhelmed with horrible thoughts. Thoughts that made her want to give up on life, jump off a building or something. Nothing could be worse than this. Having the love of your life not know who you are? Not loving you anymore. Simply because they don't know they're supposed to.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. When she wished that he would come back early, this definitely wasn't what she meant. She would have preferred that he left her for a whole year over this. This was just pure torture.

As much as she wanted to go in the room and find out the truth she wouldn't. She couldn't get herself to stand up and walk into his room. And she didn't. She sat there for nearly half an hour, looking at the ground, not knowing what to do. Because it was easier to simply sit there in her own little world than to leave the chair and face what could be true.

* * *

Caleb shifted around in his bed as his eyes slowly opened from his nap. He moaned at all the pain he felt with the simple movements of sitting up, or repositioning himself. His back was killing him, his head was pounding, and he was in desperate need of more pain medication. He slowly reached over and pressed the call button for a nurse.

A few minutes later a middle aged nurse lady with her hair in a ponytail and wearing her uniform hastily walked in.

"Everything all right?" She perkily asked.

Caleb glared at her. _Does everything look alright_, he resentfully thought.

"Uh, no. I was wondering if I could get some more medication for the pain. It's getting really bad."

She looked at his chart. "Nope, not for another hour. We already have you doubled up on it. Anymore could be fatal to your organs."

"An hour? But I need it right now." He complained with a painful expression.

She chuckled at him. "They all say that, don't worry, you'll live through it."

He moaned some more, but then stopped realizing that even that caused him pain in his chest. He was a mess, just like the blonde who was now standing in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror.

She fixed her makeup, and had her hands on the sides of the sink telling herself what she needed to do. It had now been forty five minutes since she arrived there, she couldn't put it off any longer. She took a few deep breaths and then walked back into the hallway.

Under her breath she said, "322." While looking around at the room numbers. She was next to 314 so she couldn't be too far away.

Slowly and cautiously she made her way down the depressing hallway and to his room, feeling her hands getting shaky with every step that brought her closer.

She eventually made it, she felt her heart beating faster, and vision blurring as she placed her fragile hand on the cold metal door knob. She didn't know what she was going to do if he didn't remember her. And didn't know what she would do if he did. She was basically just planning on walking in and winging the whole thing. Probably not the best choice, but she didn't care. She needed to do something other than sitting in the waiting area for another hour.

Caleb moved his eyes over to the door as he heard it slowly opening. Then he saw a head of blonde hair and teary eyes looking into his from across the room. They didn't break sight of each other as she slowly made her way closer to him.

It was scaring her that he wasn't saying anything. Should she say something?

She stopped walking a feet few from his bed and parted her lips to say something, but was speechless. And before she could muster up something to say four words fell from his mouth. "Do I know you?"

Now she was even more speechless. She just stood there feeling more pain than she ever imagined possible. She didn't even want to be near him, because it hurt too much. So she clenched her jaw closed and slowly turned around to leave. She didn't know what else to do, they were strangers now.

Caleb soon realized what he did was pretty mean. And he certainly didn't want her to leave, so he softly called out, "Han please come here, I was only joking."

In those couple seconds Hanna never felt her emotions change so quickly. She went from terrified to relieved to furious. She truthfully thought her life was over, but no, it was only Caleb being an idiot thinking it would be funny to scare her like that.

She folded her arms and turned around to face him, shooting him a death glare as she quietly said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Clearly a lot of things." He said looking down at all the bandages all over his aching body.

Hanna didn't find any humor in that either. She scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. This was typical Caleb, he was in the hospital, yet still making jokes and messing with her. "You're such a jerk, I thought you were serious."

Caleb only smiled back at her, knowing she would get over it.

She angrily exclaimed "Why are you looking at me like that, I'm mad at you."

"Because I'm happy to see you. I've been in this stupid room all alone for like... Five hours now."

She looked at him for a moment before responding. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Well, for one my phone is probably in a million little pieces scattered in the desert right now..."

She could see that there was something else he wanted to say, but wasn't. "And...?"

"Honestly?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so when you first walked in you looked kinda familiar, but I couldn't quite recall, exactly, who you were. I've truthfully been laying here all day trying to remember the people in my life."

"So basically what your saying is that you didn't remember me, or think about me, until you saw me?"

"Yeah, after looking at you for a second or two it came back to me."

Still being shook up she slowly walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. She uneasily scanned his injured body with her eyes. He had a small bandage on the edge of his forehead, one around his bicep and wrist, one going all the way around his torso, and one around his left shin. And all the other exposed areas of his body had small scratches on them. He was only wearing boxer shorts so the bandages could be easily changed. His face looked exhausted and worn out while the rest of his body sank into the sheets, completely still." It scared her to see him like that. She could feel his pain by just looking at him, or noticing the facial expressions he would make while moving.

He noticed her concern. "It's not as bad as it looks. I mean yeah it hurts, everywhere, but, I'm just glad to have lived. I was tossed pretty far, so I'm surprised I didn't break anything."

She met her eyes back up with his and quietly asked, "So you really do know who I am?"

"Yes, Hanna, I know who you are. I promise." He held out his hand for her to hold, but she hesitated when seeing the thick bandage wrapped around his thumb. "I needed stitches there."

She felt so sorry for him. That's all there was to it, it was killing her inside seeing him like he was. She looked up at him and blinked as tears started running down her face. She took his hand in hers and lightly stroked his bandaged thumb with her finger.

Neither of them knew what would happen next, or what he would remember, or what was permanently gone. All they knew in that moment was that they were making a new memory together, and it wasn't going anywhere.

**Soooo?! What did you think? I'm going to start the next chapter off with them still in the hospital so if there is anything you think they should talk about let me know:) I already have some ideas. **

**Please please review!:) I worked really hard on this!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I was gonna say this in the last chapter but forgot... So now you guys know what the title means! It only took me 40,000 words to get to lol:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars **

They hadn't really discussed what Caleb remembered, and what he didn't. Hanna was honestly too scare to have that conversation and wasn't ready. All that mattered to her was that he was there with her. All day she had been overhearing conversations going on in the hallway, and based off of that, Caleb had it easy. She had faith that they would eventually be able to build back up to what they once were. Or that is at least what she kept telling herself. Because what else could she do? She needed to stay positive for both of them, she needed to be there for him in this hard time. She needed to be his savior in this, because out of everyone in his life she was always the number one, the one person there with him through everything. And this couldn't be an exception. When he didn't have anywhere to live, she was there. When his foster mom was keeping all his money, she fixed it. When -A planted files on his laptop in high school, she got rid of them. She was the one who convinced him to find his mom, and helped him to do it. And last but not least she was there for him through everything with his dad. And two years later she was still there, laying next to him in the hospital.

Hanna was still too shaken up from the days events to be sleeping, even if she was safely laying in Caleb's embrace. He on the other hand had his eyes peacefully closed as his chest went up and down in rhythm with his breathing. He had been sleeping most of the day, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was be with him. Next to him, knowing he was alright.

That was until he slowly began waking up, moaning in pain. His whole body still ached from how badly he was thrown from the explosion.

"Do you feel any better?" Hanna quietly asked, her voice clearly full of concern.

"Uh, not really. My head is pounding, that's probably why I woke up."

It was breaking her heart seeing him like this. She knew he would eventually get better, but that didn't matter. When a loved one is hurting so do you.

"I'm sorry..." She sadly began, and then turned her head to give him a soft yet passionate kiss, being careful not to put too much pressure on his chest. He returned the kiss just as lovingly, while placing his hand behind her head. Hanna wondered if he remembered ever kissing her, because this was a feeling she would never want to forget. They parted for moment as Hanna said against his lips, "How 'bout now?"

"Not yet." He smiled pulling her closer kissing her again.

"Ya know, I'm really liking this look on you." She said running her hand on his bare chest.

"Oh really?"

"Most definitely." She replied.

"Okay feeling a little better."

"A little?"

_"Maybe..._" He said with a smile.

"That's not an answer, I'm serious. I'm worried about you."

"Hanna... I'm okay. Really, I'll get better."

"Soon?"

"I don't know." He said moving her hair from her worried face.

She deeply sighed, leaning back against the pillows.

Caleb softly said to her, "I'm glad you're here. You make me feel a little better."

"I do?"

"You do."

"Well where else would I be? I'm not still mad at you, I hope you know that."

He though about what she said for a moment, not understanding what she meant. "Why would you be mad at me?"

"Because I didn't want you..." She soon realized he probably didn't remember if he was asking. "...to leave."

He blankly stared at her, having no idea what she was referring to. He felt so lost. "Oh. Right."

"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Um, I think, or maybe not, I'm not sure." He wanted to, but didn't.

"Do you remember when we were in my room together before you left. Everything we talked about together? Any of it?"

He searched her eyes, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to disappoint her, but didn't want to lie.

"Look- can we, just- I think we should talk about this another time. I really don't want to get into all this right now." He looked down at her distraught expression then continued. "I'm sorry, but, maybe tomorrow, or the next day, I'll remember more. And then this will be easier, okay?"

Hanna didn't know what to say, this was going to be more difficult than she thought. She sat up and uneasily got out, "Okay. Yeah, um I'll be back, in a couple minutes. I think I just need some fresh air, or something."

"Alright."

She gave him a quick kiss and left the room. She really did need air, and a lot of it. She felt bad for leaving so abruptly but she needed to think all this through, how they were going to get through this. Through the rest of their lives.

She got into the nearest elevator and then out the nearest set of doors. After locating an empty bench, she sat down with her face in her hands, and elbows on her knees.

She was only given a few minutes alone before she looked up due to a familiar voice saying her name.

"Claudia. Or, I'm sorry, Mrs. Dawson. You're here."

She gave her a warm smile. "Claudia is fine. Come here dear."

Hanna stood up, quickly accepting Claudia's hug. It was something she needed considering the circumstances.

Claudia exclaimed, "It's so good to see you, what are you doing out here?"

They separated as Hanna melancholily said, "Just, thinking."

"Oh, that doesn't sound too good. Anything I can help with?"

"No it's okay, you probably want to see Caleb anyway."

"No no, sit. He's not going anywhere." Claudia noticed how distressed Hanna seemed and wanted to help. She always felt guilty that they were never all that close because of where she lived. Plus she had all day to visit her son.

Hanna began by asking, "How do you keep moving forward with nothing behind you? Everything that was important, just, gone, like that. Nothing to build off of?"

"Well, that's just it. You don't look back. Only forward."

"That's easier said than done. I mean what do we have left if all our history is gone?"

"You have a fresh start. The rest of your life to make new memories. And I'm sure it's not all gone."

"I suppose, although I wouldn't know, he won't talk to me about it. And I just, I don't even want to talk about it either. I'm terrified of what can be true."

"I get that the truth can be harsh, but, the couples that are meant to be are the ones who fight through everything that's meant to tear them apart, and come out even stronger than before."

"You think so?"

She raised her eyebrows and knowingly said, "I know so. And speaking of being meant to be... I heard the big news."

"Um, yeah."

"Where's the ring?"

"Oh. That. Well I took it off. I wasn't sure if he would remember, and, I didn't want him to feel pressured into anything so I figured I should."

"Oh Hanna, you shouldn't feel that way. No matter what happened, at the end of the day you're still his fiancé and he still loves you."

"But things aren't the same anymore..."

"Then you need to talk about it with him, maybe he does remember. You can't make up the future in your head, you should let things play out how they are meant to."

"That's what scares me though."

There was a pause before Claudia reassuringly said, "Well no matter what happens between you two I'm always here for you, if you ever need to talk, I mean it." She leaned over and whispered with smile, "Personally I've always liked you more than Caleb, I've always wanted a daughter."

"Thank you, it means a lot. And I'm sure Caleb would love to know that." She said with a light laugh.

"It can be our secret."

Claudia adored Hanna. She couldn't ask for a better or more beautiful girl for her son to be with. And she hoped that one day her other two sons will be as lucky as their brother.

* * *

"Mom, you made it." Caleb said while watching the two girls enter the room and feeling thankful to see another familiar face.

"Yes, it's so good to see you. Not under these terms of course." She said while walking over and giving him a gentle hug.

Hanna remained near the door and spoke up, "You guys probably want to catch up, so I'm gonna go. I've kinda been here all day and night... And I can't stay in these clothes much longer so... I'll be back later."

Caleb sweetly replied, "Please make it soon, I like having you here."

Claudia turned around and gave Hanna an _I told you so_ look.

"I will, bye."

Claudia sat down, setting her purse on the floor next to her.

"She really loves you."

Caleb simply replied, "The feelings mutual."

"I can see that, you two are pretty adorable."

Caleb chuckled and said, "That's what you said the first time I brought her to California."

"You remember that?"

Caleb surprised himself. "Yeah, I guess I do."

* * *

Hanna stood in the elevator alone as she reached into her purse and picked up her ring in her fingers. She looked at it, trying to plan out in her head how she was ever going to ask him that question.

She sighed and slipped it back onto her finger, feeling her body fill with warmth as she did it. It reminded her of that night, and she could still recall every word he said to her. And it was torture not knowing if he could too.

**So. Freakin. Hard. Please please give me your ideas or thoughts, it will honestly help me out a lot, plus then the next chapter will be up faster. So then everyone's happy:)! Review review:) it's the best thing you can do to help get the next chapter done! Thank you for reading**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

**RECAP: since I'm such a horrible person and haven't updated in forever I figured you guys may have forgot what happened last. Basically Hanna was worried that Caleb doesn't remember that they're engaged and is scared to ask him.**

Caleb was laying in his bed bored out of his mind. Hanna still hadn't returned and his mom left a few hours ago. His pains and aches were lessening so that was a plus. Although he didn't even understand why he was still in there. He felt okay to be on his own at home. But apparently when someone suffers brain damage they need to stay for an extended period of time because of something that he didn't understand or care about. All he wanted was to get out of that place. He wanted to talk to Hanna some more, hopefully have some more memories trigger back. He couldn't even call her because he didn't get a new replacement phone yet.

His eyes quickly went in the direction of the door when he heard it opening.

"Hey man, how are ya?" Asked Jack walking closer and eventually sitting down.

"I've been better, but I'm getting there." Another familiar face. Caleb was relieved.

"I can see." He said raising his eyebrows and scanning Caleb's bandaged up body.

Caleb let out a small laugh then said, "Yeah, nothing's broken though so I did have some luck."

"I'll say. Heard some people didn't even make it out."

"Believe me I know." Caleb said under his breath taking in how lucky he really was.

"Hey those are gonna leave some pretty badass scars. I bet that'll get you some major pointers with someone in particular."

"What?"

"Come one we all know chicks dig scars."

Caleb sighed, "Yeah well, I'm not really sure what's going on with her so..."

"What do you mean? Did you guys get in a fight?"

"No, she was here for long time actually and everything was fine. But, I fell asleep for a few hours, and I'm pretty sure she was next to me the whole time. But then when I woke up I noticed that she wasn't wearing her ring anymore. I tried my best to not act weird about it. And then all of a sudden she just left. She said she needed some air. Then a few minutes later she came back up with my mom but left again like a ten seconds later. And she's been gone for like five hours now, she said she would come back soon but I don't know what's going on."

"Why do you think she took it off?"

"I have no idea."

"You probably shouldn't over think it, just talk to her about it. That's the only way you'll know what going on inside her head. We both know how unpredictable girls can be."

"Maybe your right..."

Jack pulled out his phone. "Or..." He opened google. "...we can find out for ourselves."

He typed into the search bar, _what does it mean when your fiancé stops wearing their wedding ring? _

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked

"Getting some answers. Okay, there are four things listed here for what it means when someone stops wearing their engagement ring. Number one, they want to take a break but are afraid to tell you."

"As much as I don't want to admit it I guess that's possible. What are the others?" Caleb knew this was a stupid idea but was desperate.

"Number two, they lost it."

"No, I saw it on her hand when she first walked in."

"Alright, number three is they're having an affair and feel guilty. Yeah that's probably not it." He said for Caleb's sake.

Caleb didn't even respond, he only gulped.

"Okay, number four. It is their silent way of saying it's over." Jack looked up at him.

"Okay, well I guess we'll find out if that's true if she doesn't come back."

"Caleb don't say that. I've known you guys for two years now. She's coming back. You can't expect her to sit here all day."

"What do I do if she doesn't come back?"

"I don't know, do I look like a couples therapist?"

Caleb said with a smirk, "A little bit."

"Hey watch it Rivers or I'll be adding to your bruise collection."

Both the guys laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile Hanna was taking her time, doing every little thing she felt that was necessary doing before going back to the hospital. She wanted to be with Caleb keeping him company, she really did. But at the same time it felt so strange to be around him. She had no idea what was going on in his head. What was there, what wasn't. It drove her crazy. They really needed to just talk about it together. However she had a feeling that neither of them wanted to.

"I'm gonna go." Said Hanna to Amanda while picking up her purse and keys.

"Alright, are staying over night?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, I'll see how things go."

"Okay. Bye."

"Yeah see ya."

She made her way downstairs and out to her car. She had her hair in a bun and didn't bother putting too much effort into her outfit. She just wasn't in the mood to care.

The drive was long and tiresome. Just like the today and yesterday. Then she slowly made her way into the hospital building, and up to his room. Before entering she made sure to take off her ring again. She dropped it into her bag, feeling a lump forming in her throat. Ignoring it, she opened the door with a fake smile.

"Hey." She said walking over to the empty chair that was previously occupied by Jack who left a few minutes ago.

"Hey, you're back."

"Yeah. I said I would."

"I know, but you seemed, like something was wrong when you left."

"No I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm getting there."

There was an awkward silence as they were both trying to figure what to say. They both knew there was a lot wrong, but didn't want to admit it.

Her eyes wondered off of him and down to her hands as she fumbled with her fingers. Caleb was trying to look busy fixing one of his bandages.

Hanna couldn't take the silence anymore. "Caleb, I think we need to talk about some things. I know you probably don't want to, but I feel like we should..."

There. She said it. Now she was just waiting for him to respond.

"No I understand."

"Really?"

He replied, "Yeah, I know we have to."

"Okay, good."

"Alright. I'll start." He looked over at her and sincerely asked, "Why aren't you wearing your ring anymore? I mean if you don't want to be engaged anymore I get it but-"

"Caleb... that's not it at all. I took it off because I was afraid that you wouldn't remember." She said with relief.

"Oh."

"That's why I was acting so strange, not because I don't want to be with you. Is that what you've been thinking?"

"Sort of."

"How?" She couldn't fathom that thought.

"Well how could you think me not remembering would change my decision?"

"I don't know, I guess, I was just so afraid, I didn't completely think it through."

"That makes two of us."

Hanna asked with genuine concern, "Why were you afraid?"

"Because I thought I was loosing you because of all this. You left so abruptly, I didn't know what was going on."

"Caleb I would never leave you." She said while getting up and laying next to him as he motioned for her to do so.

"Neither would I. I promise." He kissed the top of her head, meaning what he said. There was no way they were going to let this pull them apart. They were stronger than that and everyone knew it. Nothing could ever make them want to leave the other.

Caleb said, "If there's ever anything else you're unsure of I want you to ask me, okay? No jumping to conclusions, and I won't either."

"Okay." She paused for a moment then continued. "Wait so do you remember the whole thing, or like, just that it happened."

"The whole thing. I swear."

**Please don't hate me. I know you guys probably do but I'm really sorry. I know how it feels waiting for someone to update. And I also know that you guys wanted me to write some Caleb jealousy, however that didn't really fit into this chapter. But it will be in the next one. If there is anything else you want to see just let me know:) **

**You guys should all go read and review the stories: " never leaving" and "now you're all mine" they're both really good:)!**

**And I updated Caleb in 3x10 a few days ago if you didn't see it already:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay I'm sorry but I'm really really started to like, really hate, all the other ships on pll.. I mean is it just me or does it seem like they've been talking about everyone but haleb lately.. Like the writers and stuff being posted on the the shows social media sites:( I'm just getting really annoyed and needed to get that out. Thank goodness we've been getting tyshley pictures though:):) those were too perfect!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

Hanna and Caleb were walking through the hospital parking lot. Caleb was finally able to leave and he was slightly worried about returning to his normal life. He didn't know what to expect, and was feeling paranoid that there was going to be a lot of surprises jumping his way. Or he would end up in situations that were supposed to be normal everyday occurrences, but he would end up feeling completely lost and alone. Since he had been in the hospital, Hanna had been with him most of the time, reassuring him, and filling him in on things. She seemed to know everything about his life. And he really didn't want her to be leaving his side so soon.

"Can't you stay with me for a few days, or just today even?"

Hanna could tell he was feeling worried, and she found it to be the cutest thing ever that he was scared about them going their separate ways. And she loved knowing that she was wanted. However she had already missed way too many classes, and needed to draw the line somewhere.

"Caleb, you know I can't. I wish I could, you know I do. But I _need_ to get back to school."

"Can't it wait?" He softly asked.

"It has been waiting. For the past four days now."

"Well are you busy tonight, maybe we can go out for dinner together or something?"

Hanna moaned not wanting to have to turn down that opportunity. "I can't, I'm probably going to be up all night trying to catch up."

"That doesn't sound very fun. Can I help?"

"It isn't, and you don't have to."

"Maybe I want to."

"Well someone who has a few of the same classes as me already offered to help catch me up..."

Caleb was wondering why she said that so uneasily. "Someone?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess, is this someone a _he_?"

"Uh mmhhmm, his name's Logan." She was hoping he wouldn't remember him. Caleb was never a fan of Hanna hanging out with other guys, especially ones as good looking as Logan.

"Have I met him? That name doesn't sound familiar."

"Yeah I think so."

"Do I like him?"

"Um, I don't know... I think you do." She lied.

Caleb was having a hard time believing that he would like some guy that Hanna was hanging out with. He looked down at her as they continued walking. He couldn't help but smile while saying, "Oh really? And how do I know you're not lying to me?"

"I'm not sure if you like him, you've never really said."

"Well I'm going to take a wild guess here and assume I don't. And I'm also not a very big fan of you being with him all night, incase you were wondering."

"Please don't start with this. We're only going to the library, okay?"

"Okay. But I still think you would be better off with me helping you."

"Mmmm probably not." She said giggling.

"Wait why is there a guy in your fashion class anyway, is he gay?" Caleb felt some relief in the realization he just made.

"No... It's a communications class and a marketing class we have together."

"Oh."

"Jeez you could have at least tried not to sound so disappointed."

"Sorry." Caleb sighed, "Can we do something later in the week then."

"Yes. Definitely. If I can."

"If you can? And what is that depending on?"

"Why do you sound so worried? We'll have time together. I promise."

"Soon?" He asked as they stopped in front of Hanna's car and faced each other.

"As soon as possible. Just not today."

"Because you're busy with another guy..."

"Caleb... Seriously... Do you want me to end up failing out of school?"

"No, I understand, it's just-"

"It's just nothing. Please don't start with this, I'm your fiancé, okay? I'm not even having this conversation with you. It's stupid."

Caleb picked up her hands in his and deeply sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not worried, I'm just, I don't like that someone else get things to spend so much time with you."

Hanna smiled and stepped closer to him while resting her hands around neck. "So you're jealous?" She amusingly asked.

"What? No."

"Yes. Admit it."

"Hanna I don't get jealous." He said holding his ground.

"I'm pretty sure if I remember correctly, _which I do_, you do."

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Then if that's what you think I have a lot of stories to catch you up on."

"Well..." He rested his forehead against hers and quietly said, "I can guarantee you that all those times were me being protective, not jealous."

She smiled and closed the inches between their lips, slowly kissing him. She wondered how he always found a way to end every conversation with something sweet.

* * *

"Hey man, wanna go shoot some hoops?"

Caleb looked up from his laptop at Jack. "Uh no thanks, I'm not really feeling up to that yet."

"Alright, that's cool I get it. What are you doing anyway?"

He continued typing. "Sighing up for new classes. I had to drop all the ones I was taking because, well, I would probably be completely lost."

"Wait but the semester doesn't end for like four more weeks."

"Yep."

"Lucky, what are you gonna do till then? I mean it's not like you need to get a job."

"Um, I don't know. Maybe visit my mom, spend some extra time with Hanna."

"Oh yeah, where is she anyways? I was expecting to walk in on you guys."

"She's with some guy. Studying, or catching up on her classes or whatever."

Jack laughed, "So that's why you seem all tense."

"What? No I'm fine." He said completely serious.

Jack always loves annoying Caleb, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity slide. "I can see it now, I bet he's trying to make jokes and she's giggling at everything he says. Now he's leaning in across her, writing down some notes on the paper in front of her. Then he causally rests his hand on the top of her leg while still leaning close to her. And every second that his hand is there it slowly moves up her leg higher and high-"

"Shut up." Caleb said through his grit teeth. He slammed his laptop closed and glared at him.

"And higher."

Caleb threw a book across the room at him. Jack successfully dodged it and then quickly add, "And now they're in between the shelves sucking on each others mouths."

"Ha ha I'm glad you find this amusing."

"Oh I find this very amusing."

Now Jack was getting to his head. And now Caleb was sitting there debating if he should text her. He knew nothing would happen, but for some reason he could help but feel paranoid. It was ten at night, and now no thanks to Jack he had all these not so welcoming mental images in his head.

"Ya know you're a real idiot." He spat at Jack.

"Yeah I know. Seriously though why aren't you down there? Or just go now."

"No, she would get all mad at me for not trusting her."

"Then suit yourself, but I'm thinking they're in his car by now." He replied with a devious smirk.

Caleb rolled his eyes and pick up his new phone. He quickly scrolled to her name, but then paused not knowing what to type. So he just went for a simple, _hey:)_

Hanna looked over at her phone to read what had appeared on the screen. She set down her pencil and slid her phone closer to herself to unlock it.

Logan glanced over at her and said, "I thought you said no distractions, come on we're almost done."

"It'll only take a minute." She quickly replied, _hi:) I miss you... This is sooo boring_

_I'm sorry. I wish I could make it better:)_

She quickly replied, _I wish you were here:( _

He felt for her, was she really upset? Or did she only type a frowny face, just because. _So do I, I miss you too _

_Aww I love you(: I'll ttyl tho I need to keep working_

_Okay love you too_

"Nothing's going on." Caleb said to Jack. "I'm positive."

"Whatever you say..." Jack sing-songed.

Caleb ignored his comment and got up to grab his keys and put on his shoes. He didn't have anything planned for the rest of the night or tomorrow, and she said she wished he was there, so why not. He figured that her and Logan would be done soon anyways.

"I'll see ya later." Caleb said walking out the door.

"If you need back up give me a call." Jack sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah yeah." Caleb closed the door behind himself and made his way down the hall. He got into his car feeling a slight annoyance as he had to type in the address of the college town because he couldn't remember how to get there.

* * *

Two hours later Hanna and Logan were both collecting all their things after finishing up on the last of things.

"Thank you again so much. You like totally saved me."

"No problem, I was glad to help. And it was a good review for me so win win for both of us."

"Yeah, hey I'll see you in class." Hanna replied.

"Yeah, and maybe around campus sometime too?"

"Yeah, maybe."

They walked their separate ways as Hanna pulled out her phone. Great, it's already 12:20. Too late to go see Caleb, or to ask him to come down.

She walked out into the warm nighttime air and down the large stone stairs. She was more than glad to be out of that library. Eight hours is way past her limit of attention span for anything educational. Even when Spencer used to tutor her, Hanna would make them take a ten minute break every half hour. She was now in need of something stress relieving, something fun. Something to get her mind off of all the events of the past few days.

Caleb had been wandering around hoping he would come across Hanna. As much as he tired, he couldn't come to remember where her dorm building was, or even her room number. But he wanted to surprise her. He was about ready to give up and call her when he spotted a head of blonde hair walking the opposite direction of him across the road. He quietly ran up behind her and gently grabbed her arm, spinning her around. As soon as she was facing him he captured her lips in his as she was completely caught off guard. However she soon realized what was going on and smiled into the kiss, resting her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

After they parted she softly asked, "You came all the down here to see me?"

"You said you wanted me to. And I'm not busy."

She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. "I love you. You're the best."

Caleb chuckled, "I know."

She released her grip so she was facing him. "Hey let's do something fun together."

"Like what, it's past midnight."

"Anything. What do you want to do?"

"Uh, I don't know. What would we normally do?"

Hanna's smiled grew wider, "Well, I think I have an idea? It was pretty fun the first, or only time we did it so..."

"What is it?"

She grabbed his hand and began walking. "Follow me."

**I said a week so here I am:)! I really hope I haven't lost any readers. The next chapter should be up relatively soon. So please stick around! And please please review this one, I understand if some people aren't interested in this story anymore.. However if you are I would love to know:)!**


	25. Chapter 25

**The many reviews I got for the last chapter were soo soo great:) thank you! I honestly feel like I don't deserve them because I've been totally sucking at updating lately:( I really appreciate them so thanks again **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

Hanna and Caleb both stood on the edge of the dock in the moonlight next to their pile of clothes. Hanna dipped her toes in and screeched.

"Okay. Alright, I think I changed my mind. I didn't think it would be this cold." She said.

But without answering her Caleb jumped out into the water, diving in head first in only his boxers. Hanna watched in anticipation for him to resurface. And when he did he whipped his head back and forth in an attempt to get his long hair out of his face. _Why does he always look so hot when doing that? _She thought.

"Are you insane? This has to be like fifty degrees." Hanna exclaimed while feeling it again.

"What? C'mon this was your idea, and it's not too bad."

"Yeah well it was your idea the first time."

Caleb chuckled as he continued to tread water. "I believe that."

It was pretty dark out, but Hanna was still able to see Caleb's head sticking up out of the water. And she was definitely able to see the way he was staring at her from a far as she stood there in her perfect little body, wearing only her matching bra and underwear. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since he got in the water. She knew she was torturing him, and she loved every second of it.

"Ya know this would be_ a lot _more fun if I wasn't out here all alone..." Caleb said trying to convince her.

"That's too bad."

"No, c'mon _pleaseeeee_. I promise you won't regret it."

She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?"

He smirked at her. "You have to come in to find out."

She felt the water again with the tips of her toes feeling shivers going through her body. "Mmmm, you're gonna have to do some more convincing." She teasingly said.

"Or how 'bout I go underwater, and don't come up til I hear you jump in?"

"What? No!"

"Don't be responsible for me drowning." He said before disappearing.

Hanna moaned not knowing what to do. She obviously knew he wouldn't actually drown. But she still wanted to go in anyway to be with him. And she also knew how badly he wanted her to come in. So she quickly threw her head upside down and put her blonde curls into a bun. Then carefully hopped in, being sure not to get her hair wet. Her teeth immediately began chattering. However she knew once she was wrapped in Caleb's arms she wouldn't mind the cold. But he still hadn't come back up, and Hanna was becoming paranoid. She swam a few feet away from the dock.

"Caleb...?" She called out as her eyes searched the dark waters surrounding her.

But luckily, her worries were soon gone. A small smile formed on her face as she felt Caleb's hands on her hips and his lips kissing her stomach.

He came up being very out of breath. He shook his head again, however this time all the drops of water flew into Hanna's face causing her to screech. She splashed a giant wave of water in his face. He then laughed while wiping his face, then swam closer to her. Being more than happy to do so she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist, and rested her arms on his shoulders. Feeling like it was exactly where she belonged.

He smiled at her and rested his hands under her legs feeling her soft skin, lightly stroking her legs with his finger tips. Causing her to crash her lips onto his, full of passion and eagerness. And bunching up his hair in her hands.

However she still wasn't completely happy, because she still had something on her mind. With them getting intimate she couldn't help but think of it again. She knew it was stupid, but for a while now she couldn't stop thinking about it. And they agreed that neither of them would jump to conclusion on anything, so she knew she should just ask him.

So she slowly pulled away and rested her forehead against his looking into his eyes, but couldn't find the right words to approach the question.

Confused, Caleb tired to continue kissing her however she backed her head away.

He quietly asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Caleb, if I ask you something will you promise to tell me the truth? Even if... You feel like you should lie?"

Caleb grew concerned. "Yeah, what is it?"

She looked up at him, as if she wanted him to continue.

So he quietly continued, "I promise." Then moved his hands from underneath her legs to her back, moving his hands back and forth in an attempt to comfort her, not knowing what was bothering her.

"Do you still love me, like since the accident. Because I don't get how you can if you barley even know anything about us, plus, you haven't even really said it since before it happened... And please don't lie to me. I'd rather know the truth."

Caleb was almost annoyed that she asked that. Why did she constantly have to have all these negative thoughts about them in her head? Why couldn't she understand that they were fine.

"Hanna." He paused trying to figure out what to say. "I've told you I love you, why would you even question that?"

She shook her head. "You texted it to me, like once, you've never said it. Not since, the night you left. Not even after I said it to you today when you got here."

"I definitely have." He couldn't recall a specific time but thought he must have.

She silently shook her head.

"Well then yes. Of course I still love you."

"Truthfully?"

"100% honestly truthfully I still love you just as much as I always have. Please don't ever question that."

She could tell he meant it.

He sighed not knowing how he didn't tell her he loved her at all yet. "Now I feel bad."

"Don't, it's fine."

"No it's not. You shouldn't have to ask me that. I'm a horrible boyfriend."

"You've been under a lot of stress lately Caleb, don't worry about. I just wanted to clear the air. And you're not my boyfriend."

"Why not?"

She splashed him in the face giggling. "You're my fiancé."

He laughed and wiped his face, "Stop doing that."

She laughed and splashed him again, this time with more water.

He smirked at her, "You think that's funny?"

He tightly wrapped both his arms around her waist and kicked his legs so they would both go underwater. He heard her scream echoing into his ears as he held her close. He knew she didn't want to get her face or hair wet. She tried to squirm away but quickly gave up remembering how strong he was compared to her, and feeling his strong grasp around her tiny waist.

When he brought them back up to the surface he laughed at her not caring that she was giving him an annoyed look.

"You're such an idiot."

He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head the other way. She wasn't actually all that mad, but she wanted to hear him apologize and to feel bad, because he thought what he did was funny.

"Han..."

"What?" She blandly asked.

"Don't be mad, or else I'll only do it again."

"No you won't."

"Wanna bet?" He raised his eyebrows challenging her.

"No." She said finally smiling and attempting to free herself from his arms in fear that he really would. "Let _go_." She said now laughing.

"Now why would I do that?" He said with a smirk, moving his face closer to hers.

"Because I told you to."

He whispered, "Never."

"Never?"

"You're mine forever, I'm never letting you go, ever." He tightened his arms around her.

_How did I ever think he doesn't love me?_ Hanna thought relaxing against his body.

"And guess what else." He whispered against her lips.

"What?" She breathed out.

"I love you."

Hanna melted inside, pressing her lips to his for a moment. She knew he made it a point to say that because of their conversation a few minutes ago.

"I love you too. Hey but can we get out now, I'm freezing."

"Sure."

Caleb got out first, then pulled Hanna up. She immediately grabbed one of the two towels they brought and wrapped it around herself. Caleb did the same, then picked up his shirt to put it on.

"No." Hanna whined. "I want that."

"What my shirt?"

"Yeah." She innocently said taking it from him. "It's warmer and more comfy than mine, plus it smells really good."

"Now I don't have one though."

She put it on. "And why is that a problem? You're better off like that."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "The things I do for you."

She walked over to him and took his hands in hers while looking up at him. "And I appreciate all of them. Now let's go."

"Wait is Amanda there?"

"Uh, yeah I think so. It's fine though she doesn't care."

"You always say that but she does. I can tell. And then it's weird."

"So what, it's half my room."

"I feel weird sleeping with you in there when she's there though. She always glares at me." Even though all they ever do is sleep when Amanda's there, it's still strange.

"Okay... well then where do you suggest we go?" Hanna questioned.

Caleb looked past her into the woods. "There's a cabin like half a mile into the woods that way, I saw it when we were walking here. I'm pretty sure it was empty."

She didn't think he would actually have an answer or else she wouldn't have asked. Hanna turned around and gulped. It was pitch black past the first couple trees. Her eyes grew wide imagining walking into there.

She turned to him and nervously asked, "Um, any other options?"

"Calm down, it'll be fun. You'll see." He put on his shorts, picked up Hanna clothes, and draped his towel over his shoulder. Then he began walking off the dock into the grass. Hanna hesitantly lagged behind him.

"Caleb, I don't know about this. Are you sure we should?"

"Why not? C'mon." He waited for her to catch up so he could take her hand.

But as they approached the forested area she let go and hugged his arm, trying to stay as close as possible to him.

"Hanna chill out, I'm right here. We're the only people out here I promise."

"Okay." But she only became more frightened.

They continued walking through all the leaves and around trees for what seemed like forever. Caleb knew where he was going, but Hanna was causing them to walk painfully slow because of how paranoid she was. However they continued to walk and walk some more.

"I swear to god Caleb if you get us lost, in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the night you're never gonna hear the end of it and I'm gonna kill you."

"Look." He pointed ahead. "It's right up there, we're almost there."

"I hope so."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I'm just really not liking this."

"Because you need to relax. I'm right here, alright?"

She kissed his arm then rested her cheek against it. "Alright."

A few minutes later they were approaching a cabin. It didn't look too old, but it was very small. From the outside you could tell it was only one room. There were two small windows on the front and it was dark inside.

Using the arm that Hanna wasn't causing to go numb, Caleb slowly opened the unlocked door, praying there wouldn't be anyone inside. He felt his heart beating faster as he cautiously called out, "Hello?"

No one answered. They took a few steps inside.

Caleb whispered. "Try and find a light switch."

After a minute of searching the walls for one in the dark, a small lamp turned on in the corner. They were finally able to see what it looked like inside. The walls were log just like the outside, there was a small bed in the corner next to a night stand, a small table with four chairs, an empty bookshelf up against the wall, and an old weaved carpet in the middle of the creaky floor.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here in a while." Caleb said looking around.

Hanna scoffed. "I don't care who has or hasn't been in here. There is no way I'm sleeping on that." She said pointing to the bed.

"Oh well, I guess you'll just have to settle with laying on me instead then."

"Or we can both sleep on the floor..." She hopefully said.

"No. There is no way I'm doing that because you have to be difficult."

"Please, for me?"

Caleb set down their stuff on the table and laid down on the bed. "Or you can lay here for me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Hanna you're already covered in lake water, it doesn't get much worst than that. So what's laying in this suspicious bed now?"

"Lakes aren't that dirty." She said trying to convince herself more than Caleb.

"Whatever, if you want to sleep by yourself go ahead but I'm not leaving the light on so it's going to be pretty dark..."

"Why do you always seem to be in charge of everything I do?" She asked while slowly climbing into the little bed that she didn't want anything to do with.

"Because, I always know exactly how to convince you."

Hanna rolled her eyes secretly wishing that wasn't true.

Caleb rolled onto his side and propped his head up so he was looking at her.

She yawned, "What time is it anyway?"

He took his phone out of his pocket. "3:13"

"Why even bother sleeping then?" She said realizing the night was half over.

Caleb moved so each of his elbows were on each side of her head, holding himself over her. "You read my mind."

"Not what I meant." She said with small smile.

He brushed his nose against hers. "Well can't we pretend you did."

"I can if you can."

The amount of clothing both of them already lacked was adding to the tension in the room. Hanna's fingers were soon running down Caleb's chest while he was busy reaching over turning off the lamp. Hanna then began pushing him off of her, so he would lay down. And when he did she climbed on top of him, holding his face in her hands while she went all out kissing him. Being turned on by her sudden actions he pulled his shirt she was wearing over her head as she extended her arms for him to do so.

"Now aren't you glad we came here?" Caleb asked wanting to hear her say he was right.

"Mhhmmm, very." She mumbled as he got started kissing her neck and she felt his fingers making their way to the back of her bra.

**Ohmygod ohmygod you guys! ****_Haleb Confession_****s just replied to me on tumblr and posted it and I was like freaking out ahhh!:) best day everrrrr:) **

**Anyways. Hope you liked the chapter:) please let me know what you thought! Good/bad/great/boring/could've been better? Idk you tell me please:)!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

_She was all alone. Standing the middle of a forest in the dark. She felt for her phone in her pocket but it wasn't there. So she cautiously looked around, feeling terrified. She had no idea what to do. Should she start walking, but where? Call out for someone, or would yelling only call attention to herself? The sound of a branch rustling to the left of her caused her to freeze in fear. Freeze to the point where she wasn't even breathing. Her eyes glistened with tears as she watched a hooded figure step out from behind a tree. Based by their height and build she assumed it was a man. She stood there feeling helpless as the person slowly approached her. _

_As he came closer he reached up and pulled his hood down. _

_"Caleb?" She whispered in shock as to what was going on._

_"Hanna, you need to get out of here. Now. Just keep running until you get out of the forest. Okay?"_

_"What why? What's going on?"_

_"I can't tell you. Just go or else we'll both end up dead."_

_"No, you have to come with me, or, or I have to go with you. You can't leave me." She desperately pleaded reaching for his arm. However he took a few steps back._

_"Hanna go. Run." He said before turning around and disappearing into the dark night. And he was gone just like that, leaving her standing there alone again. _

_Not knowing what else to do, she began running. Not knowing where to, but she didn't stop._

_ She just kept going until she saw another hooded figure standing off in the distance in the direction she was headed. When they saw that she stopped, they began running towards her. Hanna panicked, and turned the other way, attempting to get out of their sight. But with every stride that she took she could hear them gaining more and more ground on her. Until she felt them grab her arm from behind. She squeezed her eyes closed fearing the worst. _

Hanna's eyes shot opened as she gasped for air. She put her hand over her racing heart realizing it was only a bad dream. Or more like a horrid nightmare. It felt so real, too real actually. Thinking about it was bringing tears to her eyes. She slowly sat up, trying to relax. However that wasn't too easy given where she was. It was still very dark outside. And inside the cabin, there were four windows, and none of them had curtains. Hanna sat there staring out each of them waiting for something to appear from out in the woods like in her dream.

The more she thought about everything that happened in her dream, the more it freaked her out. She soon realized it was one single dream made up of her three biggest fears in life. Which were -A, her and/or Caleb dying, and Caleb leaving her. All those aspects of life still haunted her no matter what. And she was sick of feeling that way.

She just wanted to forget about her dream and sleep. But she couldn't, because now her head was full of bad thoughts. Or all the things that could be outside the cabin just waiting to come in after she falls asleep. She wished she could just feel safe and relaxed.

She turned her attention from the windows to Caleb who was peacefully asleep next to her on his stomach. She gently nudged his shoulder and sleepily whispered, "Babe, roll over."

Knowing she wanted to cuddle with him, he simply moved onto his back feeling too tired to even bother opening his eyes. Hanna fixed the blanket covering them before curling up in his arms. Wanting to block out all the terrifying thoughts running through her head, she buried her face in the crook of his neck. And as always, she was back asleep in no time at all.

* * *

"You're oddly quiet." Caleb said as they were walking back through the forest a few hours later.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. I guess I'm just tired." Hanna quietly responded.

"Anything on your mind that you wanna share?"

She sighed. "Well I had this really strange dream last night, I can't stop thinking about it."

"Why was it strange?"

"I don't know, it just was. I don't really want to talk about it." She wanted to get it out of her head.

"O-kay. So what do you wanna do today? I'm free for the whole day, well whole week actually."

"What do I want to do? Or what do I have to do? Because I have a huge test tomorrow that I haven't even started studying for... so..."

"Wanna go to breakfast first and then I'll help you study?"

"Caleb you don't have to do that. There's probably more enjoyable things you'd rather be doing with your day than sitting inside with books."

"That's true. But I'd also rather spend the day with you."

"Alright, if you say so. But you can't be a distraction this time."

Caleb chuckled. "Is that what normally happens?"

Hanna was beginning to dislike explaining things to him. It hurt too much on her part. "Yes. And you almost always manage to reel me in." She quietly continued. "It's so annoying."

"Annoying? I'm sure."

"Shut up." She said laughing and shoving him in the arm.

They continued walking and were just passing the dock, on their way back on the trail leading to the campus.

"So breakfast?" Caleb asked going back to their previous conversation.

"Yeah. I wanna take a shower first though, I feel so gross."

Caleb deeply sighed in annoyance.

Hanna said, "Don't worry I'll be fast."

* * *

"Fast? That was not fast." Caleb said laying on her bed looking at her as she walked into the room with her hair wrapped in her towel, wearing jean short shorts and a pink loose fitted crop top t-shirt.

"What's your rush? We have all day." She flipped her head upside down and took the towel off her head.

"Oh god." Caleb said seeing that her hair was still wet. "There goes another forty minutes."

"Hey you better get used to this if we're going to be married someday."

"Yeah but when we're married we'll be living in a house and I'll have a TV to watch."

She began applying her eyeliner. "My computer is over there."

Caleb got up to retrieve it, and opened the pink lid. "What's your password?"

Hanna snickered. "You don't remember?"

"No..." He was wondering why she was laughing.

"Here." She walked over and began typing it in. "You set it like a year ago, and so, I am not saying it out loud, it's disgusting."

"What is it?" He found this amusing, and believed he would do something like that.

Hanna continued with her eyeliner, not answering. And he could tell he wasn't going to get it out of her.

So he tired a new question. "Well then why don't you change it?"

"Caleb do you really think I would know how to do that? I didn't even know how to set one. But you insisted that I needed to have one so you did it for me."

The home page finally loaded and Caleb looked at her screen saver smiling. He assumed they must have only been 16 in the picture. It was a close up picture of Hanna kissing his cheek and it looked like they were sitting in the woods. He stared it for another moment, trying to remember when it was taken, but just couldn't.

"When was this taken?"

Hanna turned to see what he was taking about. And there it was, the cold hard truth. One of the big things she was terrified to ask if he remembered, and apparently he didn't. She looked from the screen to him and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Um, I took that of us. We'd only been together for two weeks in it. It was in the woods, we camped out there for the night." She waited for his face to light up, and be like, _oh now I remember_. But he didn't, so she continued. "Do you see the tent behind us?"

He looked closely. "Uh, yeah."

She quietly said, "That was the first time we ever slept together."

Caleb continued looking at it. "We look so young, and happy."

She turned to her mirror and began applying her mascara. "We were. Definitely happy, and very young."

"Do you have more pictures of us on here?"

"Yeah."

Ten minutes later after finishing her makeup, Hanna was sitting in between his legs with her laptop on her lap as they were both looking through them.

"I don't remember that one? Where were we?"

"That was at the masquerade ball when we were juniors. I was Juliet and you were Romeo."

"I'm sure I already said this but you made a beautiful Juliet. Who took it?" It was taken from a distance. They were dancing and Hanna's head was rested on his shoulder.

"Um, I'm not sure. Maybe Lucas?"

"Lucas..."

"Gottsman. Do you remember him?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe if I saw a picture of him."

Hanna scrolled through the pictures trying to find one.

"Here." It was of Caleb and him at graduation.

Caleb looked at him for a moment. "Um, I don't think so..."

"Oh, he was a good friend to both of us."

"He looks nice."

Hanna continued scrolling back to the beginning. Not even knowing they were still on there, she quickly went past the ones of her and Sean. However not fast enough.

"Whoa hold up, who is that."

"Who?" Hanna causally asked.

In an annoyed manner he responded, "The guy with his arms around you and his lips on yours."

"Oh, him, that's Sean. We were together before you came to Rosewood."

"Oh."

Trying to change the subject she clicked to another one. "Does this one look fam-"

"Wait where is he now?"

"Sean? I don't know? I haven't talked to him since high school."

"How long were you with him?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "A year. And that's the last question I'm answering about him."

"Okay, I was just curious." They both continued looking. "What's that one?"

"This?" She clicked on it. "I'm pretty sure we were drunk when you took that." It was of them laying on his couch together in his old apartment. You could see Caleb's arm holding out the camera as Hanna was laughing and covering her face with her hands not wanting him to take their picture.

"That place looks familiar, wasn't that my apartment?"

"Yeah, we used to hang out together there all the time. Mostly when my mom was home."

"I remember some of those days, like the time you tired to make cookies and then we forgot about them and they caught on fire."

Hanna laughed, "Oh yeah, that was funny."

"No it wasn't, my whole apartment smelled like burn food for a week."

Hanna laughed again, "Yeah that's what made it funny. You came to school everyday complaining about it."

She closed her laptop and set it to the side and turned her head around to look at him. "Time to go."

Not wanting her to get he put his arms around her waist. "I could sit here all day like this."

"Well too bad, I'm hungry." Hanna stated and put her arms over his. She tired to get up but he pulled her back.

"Wait." He said in a serious tone.

"What?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about." He said, then stopped trying to figure out where to start.

Wondering what he wanted to talk about that was apparently so important Hanna said, "Caleb what is it?"

"The other day, well yesterday, I got a call."

Hanna felt a wave of worry coming over herself.

"It was my director. He gave me an offer, and I wanted to at least discuss it with you instead of saying no right off the bat."

Hanna quietly responded, "Um, okay. What was the offer?"

"It was for me to go back for a month, come back for a month, then go again. And keep doing that for eight months. I would be working on a new project."

Hanna was speechless. She figured all this was over with after what happen. She never imagined that they would still be contacting him.

She still hadn't said anything. She didn't know where to begin. She was not expecting this.

Not turning around to look at him she quietly asked, "Do you want to go?"

"Han it's a job. I have to get one eventually."

"Not while we're still in school. Or one all the way across the world."

"I know, but still..."

Frustrated, she said, "But still what? I mean if you want to go then go. If you want the money that badly."

She ripped his arms off from around her and rolled out from between his legs so she was laying on her stomach with her face in her pillow. Hiding her tears.

"Hanna... The only way I was even going to consider it was if you were completely on board with it. And obviously you're not so please don't me feel bad. I'm not gonna go if you don't want me to. And I didn't say anything about the money."

She stayed silent.

"Will you please look at me?"

Hearing the sincereness in his voice, she turned her head out from her arms.

"Hanna, why are you crying? Everything's fine, all I wanted to do was talk."

"I thought all this was over."

"It is. Just say it and I won't go."

She took his hand and softly said, "I don't want you to go."

"Okay, end of discussion."

However it wasn't the end of Hanna's train of thought on the topic. If they were still contacting him now, chances are they still would be next month, and the month after. She couldn't help but think this would haunt them for the rest of their lives together.

**Once again, thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. They were wonderful:) now you guys are raising my expectations;) so please keep it up... And I love seeing new people review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Thanks to tvfreak13 for the dream idea, love you girl. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright, first thing, the guest who asked about Hanna telling jack she didn't remember or something? I'm really sorry but I don't understand what you're asking? Caleb and jack already had a conversation in one of the past chapters so it's already known that Caleb remembers him if that's what you meant. If you want to clarify that would be great:) I'm really sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

"Spenc you need to listen to me, okay, I'm freaking out here." Hanna whimpered into the phone.

"And you need to calm down. I have been listening. For for a while now. And frankly I still don't get what the problem is."

"For the thousandth time, he's thinking about leaving _again_. What's not to get? Plus last night I had a dream that he left me, and that was before he even told me about this offer thing."

"Alright, but you said he said he wasn't going to go unless you were okay with it. Right?"

Hanna began nervously rambling on. "Right, but, there's still the _chance_ of it happening. I mean what happens if we like were to get in a big fight or something and he gets mad at me and just decides to leave again? Or- or what if they start offering him more and more money? Or what if he's lying to me? Or what-"

"Hanna! Do you not hear yourself? You're putting all the worst case senerios into your head. By what I've heard from this whole situation it's not sounding like you have anything to worry about. Caleb is a good guy, he wouldn't hurt you. And sure dreams can mean stuff, but most of the time they don't."

"Then why am I so scared?"

"I think it's the past that's scaring you. You need to look forward and realize that Caleb isn't going to leave again. At least not without your approval."

"But I feel like he is..."

"Then maybe you should be having this conversation with him, not me. So I want you to hang up and call him."

"I'm with him now, we're out to breakfast."

"Wait what? Are you in the bathroom or something?"

"Yeah?" Hanna slowly responded looking around.

"Ohmygod Hanna, we've been on the phone for like ten minutes. He's gonna think you left or something. I'm hanging up now, and you're gonna go talk to him, and tell him everything you just poured out to me." And then Spencer hung up, not giving Hanna a chance to protest.

Hanna deeply sighed, and dropped her phone in her purse. She stood up from the waiting chair she had been sitting on in the corner of the ladies room and walked over to the mirror. She ruffled her perfect hair. Then continued looking at her reflection debating whether or not it would be a good idea to bring up the topic then, or to wait until they when back home. Fake smiling her way through the next hour or so didn't sound too fun, but neither did getting both of them upset in the middle of a restaurant.

She walked out the door and back over to where she had been previously sitting. As she slid into the booth across from him, Caleb shot her a confused look.

"What the hell? You were gone forever. I was two minutes away from going in there to find you."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't. That would've been super awkward for anyone else in there."

Caleb just stared back at her waiting for an explanation.

Hanna continued, "Sorry, I got a little distracted."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for starters, you were pretty quiet on the drive over here too." Then it dawned on him. "Please tell me this isn't about what we talked about earlier."

"Is it such a bad thing for me to have feelings towards it?"

Caleb was frustrated that they were going back to this. "Yeah, it is actually, because there's nothing for you to be worrying about. Did I not make it clear when I said I _wasn't _going?" He then said under his breath, "I should've never even told you."

Hanna was taken back. "Fine, you're right. You _obviously_ don't care how I'm feeling so why would I want to talk to you about it?"

How was he getting in trouble with her? He did everything right.

"Well if you're going to go around thinking I don't care then you obviously don't care about what I gave I up for us to be happy. Do you?"

"I can't believe you're twisting this around onto me? I never told you you couldn't go. In fact the first thing I asked you when you told me was if _you_ wanted to go. And in case you didn't know I already feel bad enough that you're basing this huge decision all on me. I don't need you reminding me."

Caleb closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, realizing things were going too far.

"I'm sorry, that you feel that way. But don't. I shouldn't have said that, it's not how I see things."

"But it's true. I'm controlling you're life."

"Hanna." He reached across the table and took her hand in his while twirling her ring around her finger. "Would I have given you this if I didn't want you controlling my life?"

He was at least expecting a small reaction from her, however she only continued to look back at him with a distraught expression. Not even the smallest of a smile on her face.

"Hanna I don't understand. What's wrong?"

"Caleb..." She brought her hands to her face. "I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" He asked searching her eyes for a deeper meaning.

"I can't handle any of it anymore. Another one of these conversations, or have another night of wondering if all this will ever go away, or calling you and thinking that you're not gonna answer because you left again without telling me, or thinking that you hate me because I'm causing so many problems between you and this job."

"I could never hate you, why would you think that?"

"Because you will if all this continues... and I end up doing something I don't want to."

"Why would you say that? There is no me and this job, there's nothing to continue."

"Yeah for now. Until next month when they're calling you again. And then the month after that, and when we're in the middle of planning our wedding. And then what happens when we're all settled down in a few years and you decide it would be a good time to go back, and you don't get as lucky as you did this time, and you don't end up coming home. And we'll already be married and I'll pregnant. And, then you won't come back. That will be the end, it'll be too late."

Caleb was worried that she was thinking all that. "Where is all this coming from-"

"From when you left without telling me the first time. That's not just gonna go away, I'm always gonna remember it and there's always gonna be that little piece of me that believes it's gonna happen again! And if they're still calling you what's to say it won't?"

"Well why won't you believe me when I say that's not going to happen?"

"You think I don't want to? Or have tired? You were out of the hospital for not even a full day and they're already contacting you, trying to drag you back into all of it after you almost died. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I don't know? Upset?"

"Like it's _never _gonna stop."

Caleb leaned back in his chair and stressfully rubbed his face. "Well ya know what Hanna if you can't trust that I love you and don't get that you're my number one then I'm sorry. But how many times do I have to say that I'm not going anywhere for you to believe me? And I'm sorry that we've somehow come the point where you think I would hurt you badly enough to consider leaving me.

"I never said that." Hanna quietly responded feeling mentally drained.

"You said you couldn't do this anymore."

"Because I don't know what else to say. I feel like with time things should be getting better. But they're not."

"Sure they are, I'm better now, I'm not going anywhere, I have the next four week free to spend with you..."

"Really? You're better, so you have your full memory back?" She said knowing the answer.

"No, but with more time it will get better. Han I'm trying so hard to remember things, please don't make me feel guilty about it."

"I know you are."

"So are we okay?"

Hanna could see how badly they both wanted everything to be okay, so why was she still feeling like something wasn't? Why did she still feel so emotional and scared?

She felt tears in the back of her eyes as she quietly responded, "I don't know."

Caleb deeply sighed and put his hands on the table. "Okay, then if that's how you feel then after this school year is over I'm transferring."

"What are you talking about?"

"To a university closer to yours."

"Caleb no you're not. We decided two years ago that you wanted to go there, you're not switching because of me."

"This isn't an opened debate and I'm not arguing with you about it. It's my decision. If you can't trust that I'm not going anywhere then maybe you will if we're closer."

"I want a say in this. And I don't think it's necessary."

"Well I think it's completely necessary. I can't keep living with you not trusting me. And I guess I'm not going to be able to convince you to... so something obviously needs to change between us. Maybe this is it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've actually been thinking about this for a while now. And all this is making me more sure about it."

"Then have you had any schools in mind?" She asked, unwillingly going along with it.

"No, not really."

All Caleb knew was that something had to change, he couldn't believe all the things that were going through Hanna's head. He was greatly worried about them and moving was the best solution he could come up with.

**Hope you liked it:) if you have any suggestions or ideas maybe I'll use them! Reviews are loved:) **

**Also: you guys should all go check out the story New Horizons. It's not Hanna and Caleb... It's actually Hanna with two other guys. And I know you're probably thinking you won't want to read it because of that and I kinda thought that same thing at first. But it's actually really really good! And really well written, so everyone should go read and review it:)! And believe... I'm just as obsessed with haleb as you guys and I liked it.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

"What was up with you and Caleb the other day." Amanda asked as her and Hanna were walking back from the coffee shop together.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it seemed like there was some really weird energy in the room when I walked in when you guys were in there studying."

"Weird energy? Seriously?"

"Yeah, care to explain."

"We sorta got in a little fight, and he was mad that I don't trust him."

"Oh."

Now Hanna's mind was back on the topic. "Do you think I should? Trust him I mean?"

"Considering he gave you a pretty big reason not to, I would say no. But yes at the same time because doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

"That's true, and I want to, but I just still don't know what to think."

"Think of it this way, he sees how unsure and worried you are about all of it, and he knows that lying would only make him loose more of your trust, so what would be the point of him not being truthful."

"Because he's also knows I'll freak out if he tells me he's leaving again." She said while reaching into her purse to retrieve her vibrating phone. "Speaking of Caleb..."

"It's him?"

"Yeah he just texted me."

Hanna opened the message.

_Hi:) are you busy later today?_

_Not yet. Am I going to be?_

_Ya I made plans for us_

_Plans? _

_It's a surprise:) I'll pick you up at seven_

_Where are we going_

_It's a surprise... I'm not saying_

Hanna didn't like when he did this, she responded, _How am I supposed to know what to wear_

_A dress _

_ Sounds fancy_

_You'll find out later... _

_Okay, can't wait:)_

* * *

At six fifty-five Hanna was standing in front of her mirror finishing up with her make up. She was wearing a fitted deep red strapless dress with black heels. Her hair was curled, and set perfectly behind her shoulders.

She turned her attention to the door when she heard someone walking in. It was Caleb, wearing black pants a black belt and a white button down shirt, with the top button unbuttoned. And carrying a bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Well you look good. What are these for?" She asked while walking over to give him a hug.

He gave her a peak on the lips before saying, "It's me feeling bad for what happened the other day. We had such a good time at the lake and everything and then I ruined it by putting the idea of me leaving again in your head. And I want us to move past it."

He handed them to her. "Thank you they're beautiful, you're so sweet." She gave him another hug. "I've missed you."

They separated enough so they could see each other. "I know, I haven't seen you in almost four days."

"Yeah, I've been really busy. But tonight I'm all yours."

"Great." He was planning and hoping the night would be nothing less than perfect.

She stepped back and looked down at herself. "Do look okay? I wasn't really sure since I _still_ don't know where we're going."

He looked at her in awe. "You look perfect. And we're going somewhere for dinner if you couldn't guess that part."

"I sorta figured that. Okay I think I'm ready, can we go?"

He smiled at her for a moment thinking how lucky he was to have such a gorgeous girl to call his. "Yeah, let's go."

She set the flowers on her desk and followed him out to his car.

* * *

A few minutes later they pulled up outside of a classy restaurant.

Hanna gave Caleb a look. "Seriously, Caleb we used to make fun of how expensive this place is."

He put the car in park. "I know. That's why I wanted to come here, I wanna see what it's really like, what all the talk about it is for. And more importantly I figured you would like coming here."

"Caleb, we don't have to."

"Actually we kinda do. I already made a reservation. C'mon let's go."

They got out of the car and made their way inside.

"Hello..." Caleb said to the hostess. "Rivers please."

She typed it into her computer. "Mr. and Mrs. Caleb Rivers?"

"That's us."

Hanna turned to him with a small smile.

He struggled his shoulders. "I wanted to test it out, see how it sounds."

He took her hand as they were taken to their table. The restaurant had a dark, romantic feel to it. With soft music strumming in the back round and little round tables scattered throughout the room. Most of them were filled with other couples happily enjoying their dinner.

Hanna and Caleb took their seats, then ordered drinks.

* * *

They were just finishing up on their dinners when Caleb said, "So, I bought you a present."

"Caleb..." But before she could continue he took a black rectangular box out of his pocket and set it on the table in front of her. She looked down at it. It read Tiffany and Co. in white lettering and she grew concerned.

"Caleb... why?"

"Open it." He anxiously said.

So she slowly opened it, to reveal a petite sized silver watch. Each hour was marked with a small diamond, and the band was dainty and simple, yet sleek and stunning. Just by looking at it Hanna knew it had to have costed a lot, a really lot. All this was knew to her, she didn't know how to handle the situation. Sure she loved it, but it wasn't necessary.

Caleb noticed she didn't seem too thrilled by it. "Do you like it?"

Hanna looked up at him. "Yeah. Yeah it's, it's beautiful. But you shouldn't have bought it-"

"Hanna don't, I love you and so I'm going to buy you whatever I want. I just happened to see it and I liked it, so I bought it."

She gave him a small smile. "You just _happened_ to be walking through Tiffany's?"

Caleb chuckled, "Mmhhmm, I bought it yesterday."

She looked down at it again. "It looks really expensive..."

"You could say that." He said while picking up the box, taking it out, and putting it on her wrist for her. "As soon as I saw it I thought of you. It looks like something you would wear. At least to me anyway."

"It is. Thank you." She looked at it some more. "I really do like it."

"I'm glad, you seemed uneasy about it at first."

"I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. You could've waited for my birthday or something."

Caleb went to say something but then stopped realizing he couldn't remember when her birthday was. She immediately noticed the panic look in his face and found it to be pretty adorable. She had an idea of what was going on.

"December 18th." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Right. I would've got it eventually. And there's not way I would've been able to wait that long to give it to you. Plus this way I get to buy you another present for then."

"Is this gonna be your new favorite hobby? Spending money?"

"Spending money on you yes."

"Well I just hope you know that I'm not going to be happy with you if you end up blowing through all of it in the next year."

"I know, I only want to buy a new car, and then the rest I'm putting right into my savings."

Hanna didn't know much about cars but she wasn't stupid either. Any car that a guy in his early twenties with money wanted wasn't going to be cheap.

"Listen I love spending money just as much as the next girl, but, a car?"

"Hanna don't worry, I'm not sixteen I know what I'm doing. Plus I just got three hundred thousand more dollars on Wednesday."

Hanna nearly choked on her water. He said that like it was no big deal. She set down the glass. "What? Why?"

"For going the second time, I still got the money for it even though I didn't actually ever end up getting there."

"Oh. I didn't know you were getting more money for that."

"Yeah neither did I. It was a nice surprise though, I mean who doesn't love getting paid for something they didn't even have to do"

"Yup, tonight's just turning into surprise after surprise isn't it?" She said slightly fearing what could be next.

"Why are you saying it like that? Like us having more money is a bad thing?"

"No, it's just, I don't want our relationship to change because of it."

"What do you mean? What would change?"

She tired to shake it off, "I don't know, I'm just saying..."

But Caleb could tell something was on her mind. "Can we please talk about this, if there's something bothering you I want to know."

Hanna sighed and softly said, "I don't want you thinking that whenever something happens between us you can just go out and buy me expensive things to fix the problem."

Caleb was hurt. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you accusing me of doing that?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"That's what it sounded like."

"I'm trying to say that I don't want you to turn into one of those guys who thinks that all that matters is money."

"Hanna... that's such bull, what have I ever done that would make you think that's gonna happen?"

"Nothing."

"So then why would you say that?"

"Because, I've seen a lot of people change in my life. And I'm concerned."

Caleb was getting really fed up. It seemed as if he couldn't do anything right anymore. His plan was to try and get them to move past all the negative things tonight, and that wasn't the case. More problems were arising.

"I can't believe all this is coming from me buying you a present. And how much you're reading into it. I mean am I not allowed to buy you nice things without being questioned about it? I love you more than anything Hanna, okay, and so I want you to be happy, that's all there is to it."

"Look, I'm sorry alright, I didn't mean for it to come off like that, I promise. And believe me I love when you give me things, but what I love more is just spending time with you, or laying in bed texting you til three in the morning, or when you make me do crazy things with you like sleeping in an abandoned cabin, or hearing you tell me you love me time and time again, or knowing that you're willing to drive to see me at any hour of the day, or never having to worry about being cold when I'm with you, all the little things. That's what makes me happy."

Caleb now saw where she was coming from. "I understand. So then I guess..." He jokingly began to take her watch off. "I'll just be taking this..."

Hanna giggled and pulled her arm away. "I never said I didn't want it."

"So then when am I allowed to buy you things?" He wanted to make sure he got this right.

Hanna exaggeratedly sighed. "_Well_, I guess when ever you want. I mean I can never really have _too many _things." But then paused for a moment making sure she was being clear. "As long as it's for a good intention."

"That's sounds fair enough."

* * *

"Okay." Hanna said after backing her lips away from his before things went too far. Considering they were in his car parked outside of her dorm building. He leaned over and gave her one more kiss.

"Are you _sure_ you don't wanna stay?" Hanna asked hoping the answer would yes this time.

"I want to... but..."

Hanna loved Amanda to death, but sometimes she just wished she could get rid of her.

Hanna sighed, "It's okay, I get it."

"Hey," Caleb smiled. "That reminds me, I've been thinking about something."

Hanna raised her eyebrows. "Um, okay, should I be worried?"

"No. But did you ever know how many apartments

for sale there are in this area?"

Her face lit up, "Caleb, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think it would make sense for us to move in together. Since I'm gonna be going to school around here. And then I realized it would make even more sense if we did it as soon as the school year is over, then we could have the summer together. What do you think, do you want to?"

"I think that sounds perfect, of course I want to." She ecstatically exclaimed flying into his arms.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I can't wait." To her it felt like they would finally be starting their life together forever.

They separated. "So, I'll see you in a couple days?" He sadly asked.

"Yeah, only a couple."

"Okay," he said brushing his thumb on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for tonight, it was nice."

"It was, we should do it again sometime. Sometime soon."

"And maybe next time we'll be going in your new car."

"Our new car." He said correcting her.

"Same thing." She said while touching her nose against his before giving him one last goodnight kiss.

**Sorry it took so long, but please don't think I'm giving up. I've literally been working on this ALL WEEKEND. It just took forever. You can thank tvfreak13 for the gift idea:) thank you! **

**Please review:) it'll make my day! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

**Takes place about two months after the last chapter.**

Hanna was comfortably snuggled up under her fluffy pink comforter in Caleb's hoodie. The one she took from his room the day she first found out he left. And the one she lived in for three months. She rolled over to retrieve her phone from her bed side table. One thirty five and she still wasn't asleep. Great. Maybe it had something to do with the three cups of coffee she drank earlier in the day.

"_CALEB:)!_" She texted Caleb

She waited a few seconds and instantly became impatient.

"_babe... please text me back_"

"_Pretty please_"

"_I really wanna talk to u:)_"

"_Don't ignore me. I need u_"

"_I love youuuuuuuuuuu_"

Caleb was fast asleep in his room when he half woke up, hearing his phone vibrating in his pants pocket that was on the floor. He knew who it was, given there was only one person who ever texted him in the middle of the night. He moaned and rolled back over, trying to fall back asleep knowing she could wait until the morning. But a few seconds later it went off again, and again, and again, and again. She wasn't giving up. He was starting to worry. He drug himself out of bed rubbing his face, and shuttering from the cold air against his chest. He got his phone from his pocket yawning.

He smiled inside reading her messages. "_R u okay?:)_" he responded.

"_No_."

He crawled back into his bed with his phone, pulling all the blankets back over himself.

"_Why not_"

"_Because_."

"_R u gonna tell me?_"

"_I hate this_."

Caleb rubbed his face while responding with the other hand, "_Hate what?_"

"_Not being with you_"

_"I know how u feel. How bout you try and get some sleep_"

_"I would rather talk to you... But if u wanna go to sleep... :("_

_"No it's fine, I miss you"_

_"I haven't seen u in forever."_

_"I know... I only have one more final though and then I'm done"_

_"Same... Can I come see you tomorrow?:)"_

_"No u need to study, and so do I"_

_"I don't care I'm going"_

_"Okay, but I'm gonna ignore u"_

_"No u won't;)"_

_"Yes I will"_

_"We'll see."_

_"Hanna seriously_ _don't, I'll come see you on Friday because we need to start looking at apartments"_

_"Friday? That's in 2 whole days... plus Amanda went back to her parents house for the summer already so I've been here all alone:("_

_"We'll in that case I'll come Thursday night after my test"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because now u only wanna see me because I told u Amanda's not here. All u care about is sleeping with me"_

_"No, i miss you too."_

_"I don't believe yo_u" She did believe him, but wanted to see what he would respond with.

_"I constantly miss you. I'll sleep on the floor and I won't touch or kiss you til Friday if u still don't believe me"_

Hanna smiled and typed back. "_Okay_."

Caleb wasn't hoping she didn't think he was serious. So he just decided to change the topic. "_So I've been looking at some places online and there's a few that I think we should check out."_

_"Don't forget it has to have a walk in closet."_

He rolled his eyes._ "I already told you that we are not basing our decision on that."_

_"That's not your decision"_

_"Actually it is"_

_"Pleaseeeeeeee"_

_"You're living without one now."_

_"Barley"_

"_Whatever. Since you're gonna be done tomorrow morning u can go start looking if you want. I'll give u the addresses."_

_"No... Wanna go with u" _

_"Okay we'll together on Friday."_

_"I can't wait:) it's gonna feel like we're married"_

_"Haha why"_

_"Because it's like we're buying our first house together"_

_"That's because we are;)"_

_"*apartment"_

_"Do you wanna buy a house"_

_"No apartments are more cozy... There's less space for you to get away from me;)"_

_"I knew there was some kind of trap behind this" _Caleb typed back.

_"Hahaha I love youuuuu(:"_

_"I love you tooooooo"_

Hanna hesitated for a moment looking at his message. There were still many things she wanted to ask him. So she quickly typed it not wanting to rethink it.

_"Do u remember ever loving any other girls"_

_"No._" He responded a lot faster than she thought he would. Which Hanna took as a good thing.

_"So then I'm the first and last"_

_"Not the last"_

_"?"_

_"I remember you always talking about how you want to have a little girl someday... I'm gonna love her too"_

Hanna almost died reading that. "_I hope you know I'm like crying right now:')"_

_"I hope YOU know how much I love you"_

_"Stop it ur making me miss u even more..."_

_"Sorry"_

_"No I like when ur all sweet"_

_"It's only because I'm like half asleep right now"_

"_U should go to back to sleep then, I'll try and fall asleep again"_

_"No it's okay"_

_"Do u want me to tell u another story?:)" _She asked.

_"Yeah I'd like that"_

_"Okay let's see... Do you remember the time on my 18th birthday when we snuck out of my house?"_

_"No, I don't think so"_

_"I'm gonna call you cause it's a long one and I don't want to type the whole thing out."_ She called him and began telling the story.

**FLASHBACK**

"_What do you mean you're grounded?" Caleb asked Hanna as he was standing at her locker._

_"I mean I can't leave my house, and you can't come over either."_

_"Hanna..."_

_"I'm sorry, it's not my fault." She said while collecting her books._

_"What did you do this time?"_

_"I failed my bio midterm and me and my mom got in this huge fight because then she found out I was at your apartment with you the whole day and night before instead of studying. And now my grade went down really low and she's really pissed at me. And she took my phone too so don't try and text me."_

_"Can't she ground you another day, I mean does she not care that it's your birthday. I already had everything planned out."_

_"I don't know, I haven't talked to her again at all and I really don't want to. And even if I do try and rationalize with her she'll never go for it if she finds out I'm going with you because now she's mad at you too because we're not supposed to be there together alone."_

_"Great. How did she find out?"_

_Hanna slammed her locker closed and they began walking down the hall. "I guess I told her I was going to Aria's and then she was talking to Aria's mom yesterday... And she figured it out. Can't we just do whatever we were gonna do another day."_

_Caleb sighed, "I guess, but today's your birthday, and now your gonna be home alone."_

_"Caleb it's fine, I really don't mind."_

_"But I do."_

"_I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do." _

_Caleb thought for a moment. "What time does your mom usually go to bed?"_

_Hanna rolled her eyes. "No. Not happening."_

_"Why not? C'mon it'll be fun."_

_"As much as I would love to do that I don't like sneaking out, I always get so paranoid."_

_"Please..."_

_"Caleb, I don't know. I mean where would we even go?"_

_"I'm not telling you. All I'm saying is be ready at one. Do you think that's late enough?"_

_"Yeah probably... you do realize my mom is going to kill both of us if she finds out."_

_"I'll take the chance." He said before kissing her on the cheek goodbye as they went their separate ways._

_At one o'clock in the morning Hanna watched as Caleb's car stopped across the street. As quietly as possible she made her way down the stairs, stepping where she knew they wouldn't creek. Then slowly opened the front door, being sure to close it behind herself. _

_She got in his car and said, "You do know that it's technically not my birthday anymore right?"_

_"So does that mean I can't give you your present?"_

_She smiled and shifted in her seat so she was facing him. "No..." She said against his lips before kissing him. Caleb moved_ _his hands to her face and kissed her back._

_ After a long moment he said, "Not what I meant but okay."_

_Then spent the first part of the night right there in his car, but eventually drove out to the outskirts of Rosewood where they laid in the grass looking up at the stars. They stayed there for over an hour, just enjoying the intimacy of the darkness and quietness surrounding them. They talked about all the different shapes they saw in the constellations, and were just happy to have been able to be together. Caleb eventually gave her her presents of clothing gift cards with the promise of going shopping with her, a new charm for the charm bracelet he got her last year, and a new pair of diamond earrings. They dozed off a few times but Caleb made sure they didn't stay out too long. _

_A few hours later they were standing outside Hanna's house. Caleb walked to the door with her since it was dark out. She went to open her front door and jiggled the doorknob, then panicked realizing it was locked. _

_She turned to Caleb wide eyed. "The door is locked."_

_"Ya why wouldn't it be?"_

_"No, I don't have a key." She whisper hissed at him. _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because you were driving so I left them in my room not realizing I would need them. When the door is locked it opens from the inside."_

_Caleb was staring back at her equally as nervous. "Oh..."_

_"What do you mean oh. Caleb what am I gonna do. I'm gonna get in so much trouble, I'm gonna be grounded for a whole month." Tears were forming in her eyes as she continued rambling on. "Oh my god this is not_ _good- why do you make me do these things?" _

_"Sshhhhh, your moms right up there. Don't worry we'll figure it out."_

_"No we won't, how are you some calm? We're screwed." _

_"Don't you have a spare key by the back door?"_

_"No, we used to but then my dad used it one day so she took it away."_

_"Do any of your friends have one?"_

_"Um, no. Don't you know how to pick a lock?"_

_"Hanna I hack computers, I'm not a burglar."_

_"Well I don't know it was worth a shot."_

_"Um, okay, are all the windows locked?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Of course they are." He mumbled looking around for a solution._

_Hanna put her face in her hands and began crying. "This is bad, this is so bad. Caleb, my mom is never gonna let me see you again. And I'm not going to be able to see my friends-"_

_"Hanna relax." He pulled her in for a hug rubbing her back._

_"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble... I'm probably such a pain."_

_"No you're not, I promise. Now lets go back to my place and then we'll come back in the morning."_

_She whined, "No, I have to get in now... my mom is already so mad at me."_

"_Hanna..."_

_She looked at him with desperate eyes. "Caleb I have to."_

* * *

"What did we do?" Caleb asked.

"Well, you were eventually able to convince me that there wasn't any possible way to get in and then you practically dragged me back to the car and we went to your place."

"How mad was your mom?"

"Not as mad as I was expecting. But I did get grounded for another week. I went back in the morning and explained everything to her."

"That's crazy." He quietly said.

"I know, it was definitely a memorable birthday."

"No, I mean that that whole thing happened and I have absolutely no remembrance of it."

"Oh, yeah, I guess. Probably more sad than crazy though."

"Right."

**So I get that you guys probably already hate me... But can I make up for it by updating Caleb in 3x10 today? Because I'm almost done with it:) hope you liked this one... It was kinda just a filler. I don't really have any more story line left though soooo... I'll think of something. Please please review. I can do more flashbacks if enough people want them!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AFTER YOU READ AND REVIEW THIS GO VOTE FOR HALEB ON THE PLL WETPAINT COUPLES CONTEST POLL AS MANY TIMES AS YOUR FINGER WILL ALLOW BEFORE IT FALLS OFF. WE'RE AGAINST EZRIA AND WE CAN'T LET THEM BEAT US! COME ON GUYS WE CAN'T LOOSE TO FREAKIN EZRIA.. HALEB IS SO MUCH BETTER... GO VOTEEEEEE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

Hanna heard her phone vibrating on her desk. It was pushing ten o'clock and Caleb still wasn't there so she assumed that was him. He texted her.

"_Hey I'm leaving now._"

"_What?:(_" Hanna thought he was going to say he was here.

"_It took me forever to pack up all my stuff, sorry_." They decided it would make sense for him to stay with Hanna until they found an apartment to move into it.

_"It's fine. I'll wait up."_ Hanna sighed and tossed her phone on her bed. She unplugged her laptop from the charger, turned the lights off and set her computer on her pillow. Then laid on her stomach propped up on her elbows and pulled the covers over her back.

Caleb got in his car and took one last look at his dorm building before driving off to start his new life. He stopped to get a coffee as an attempt of staying more awake through his drive in the dark.

He knew he was making the right decision doing this and had no regrets. He was a bit skeptical of how apartment searching would go, but he had faith that it would all work out in the end.

* * *

When he arrived he looked up and noticed that her lights were off. He assumed she had decided to go to bed after all, so when he got up to her door he quietly opened it. And smiled at the sight he saw. Hanna was fast asleep curled up in her side with her computer still on. She must have fallen asleep while using it.

Feeling exhausted, he quietly walked over yawning and picked up her computer off the pillow. He couldn't help but noticed what she had been doing. She was looking at wedding dresses online. She didn't say anything to him about that topic yet, but he wasn't surprised that she was already looking. He closed the lid and set it to the side. Then took off his shoes and jeans. He considered waking her but she looked so comfortable. Yawning again, he lifted up the comforter and got underneath it laying behind her resting his arm across her waist.

She began stirring about, feeling someone next to her. He watched as she slowly turned her head and blankly started at him, trying to register what was going on, given she just woke up. He smiled at her and kissed her nose.

She smiled back and mumbled, "Hey, when did you get here?"

"Just now."

She yawned. "I think I feel asleep."

"Yeah. Lets just go to sleep and we can talk in the morning, I'm exhausted."

"Kay." She turned around under his arm and rested her forehead against his chest, falling back asleep.

* * *

Hanna woke up the next morning rubbing her eyes looking around the room. She could have sworn Caleb arrived last night. She remembered briefly waking up to him laying behind her. She was positive it wasn't a dream. But then why wasn't he there? Why would be be gone? Hanna's mind was racing, the last time she woke up and he was gone... he was really gone. For three months. It all made sense in Hanna's head. He came to see her during the night before he had to leave to say goodbye. That was all her mind was allowing her to think.

She looked around the room not knowing what to do. Her eyes swelled up with tears. She was beating herself up inside for falling asleep again, giving him the chance to walk out.

Caleb was finishing up washing his hands in the bathroom. He exited through the door and walked back out into the hallway. Then walked back to Hanna's room. All he felt like doing was spending the rest of the day laying in bed and being lazy.

He opened the door and saw Hanna sitting on her bed looking down in her lap. A short moment later she looked up at him.

"Hey you're awake." He saw the tears in her eyes and on her face. "What happened?"

Hanna felt a wave of relief. "Don't do that! I thought you left!"

Caleb quietly responded, "I did. I went to the bathroom." He walked over and sat next to her.

"No like _left_ left." She began wiping her face.

Caleb was extremely confused. "Why?"

"Because I woke up and you weren't here! And none of your stuff is in here."

Caleb looked back at her realizing just how broken she still was. He was at a loss of words. They were never moving past this. He stamped it into his head.

"Hanna... all my stuff is still in my car. I didn't want to carry it all up last night. Wait why would I ask you to live with me and then leave?"

"How should I know? I have a one track mind when it comes to this stuff."

There was a brief silence.

"Hanna..."

She saw how confused he was. "Just forget I said it. It doesn't even matter."

"Of course it matters. I don't want you living in constant fear of waking up and me being gone again. Now why would I tell you I want to buy an apartment and live here with you, but then leave?"

"I don't know, it made sense before."

Caleb sighed putting his face in his hands. "I'm sorry I make you feel that way. But I'm really trying here."

"I know you are, don't be sorry. Let's just forget it."

"Alright, if you want to." Caleb didn't think that was such a great idea but also didn't want to push the conversation.

"You can go get something to eat if you want but I wanna go back to sleep. It's still too early to be wake." She laid back down facing the wall and curling up.

Caleb stood there dumbfounded. "Um, okay, do you want me to go get food...?

"I don't care."

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"No, you just scared me." Hanna quietly responded.

Caleb ran his hands through his hair not quite knowing what to do. He obviously wasn't going to leave her like that. So he laid down.

"I wish things didn't have to be like this. I wish you would just trust me already."

"So do I."

**Again: Guys seriously... We can't not let EZRIA beat haleb.. Of all couples it can't be them. If we can get haleb to win the WHOLE contest I will do a tyshley one/two shot. SO GO MAKE IT HAPPEN PLEASE. To find it just google pll wetpaint couples contest:)! **

**I know hanna seems like she's pushing him away but it's only because she's scared. I might do a flashback in the next chapter so if anyone has any suggestions?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Guys guess what? I'm done with school:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

Hanna walked back into her room and dropped her hands to her sides in frustration. "Caleb, what are you doing now? I said I wanted this room cleaned before I got back."

He continued looking at his computer screen on the desk. "I'm busy."

She threw her purse on her bed. "It'll only take you two minutes."

"Then why can't you do it?"

"Because they're all your clothes! Come on, you know I keep everything in order in here."

"And you know I don't, you've seen what my room used to look like. I know what's dirty and what's not so who cares if it's on the floor or in the closet?"

"I care, I'm not Jack." She stomped over to him. "Now get off of there and clean up all your crap."

She slammed the lid closed in front of him as he moved his fingers out of the way just in time.

"Oh my god Hanna how many times have I told you not to do that, it's not good for the computer. It needs to shut down first."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you to clean up?"

"Every chance you get."

"Yeah well maybe if it wasn't such a mess in here I wouldn't have to now would I?"

"I'm trying to find us more places to look at, okay? We need to get out of this little room. Its been two freakin weeks!" He picked up his laptop and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind himself. Hanna flinched at the sound of it. Every little disagreement between them had been getting worse and worse lately. Both of them knew it and it was scaring them inside. And neither of them wanted to bring it up.

Hanna felt very distraught. She desperately needed another girl to talk to. She got her phone from her bag and called Spencer while plopping down in her big comfy arm chair.

"Hey Han."

"Hey..."

Spencer hear the sorrow in her friends voice. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"When you moved in with Toby were you guys, like, fighting a little more and stuff."

"I'm sensing this isn't a hypothetical question, is it?"

"No."

"Oh Han, what happened?"

"Caleb asked me if I wanted live in an apartment with him and I said yes. So we've been living in my dorm while we're looking but it's been two weeks and we can't find a place."

"Well I can imagine you guys wouldn't agree on everything when you're living in a 20 by 30 foot room together. It's probably nothing."

"Me and Amanda have lived here together for two years and never had any problems. Caleb has only been here for two weeks."

"What's wrong?"

"Well it started with the first place we looked at. It was nice, until we met the slut we would be living next door to. So I said no, there was no way I was letting that happen. And Caleb said I was overreacting even though I wasn't. She was a legit hooker, like she told us that's what she does. And the worst part was that she was actually pretty."

"I understand, that's reasonable. What else?"

"Guys are so disgusting, I mean you should see this room. It's a mess."

Spencer laughed, "I know. That's not gonna change."

"Well I can't deal with this anymore. Amanda and I kept this room spotless. He knows that but just, doesn't care. He gets back from the shower and throws his dirty clothes on the floor next to the hamper. Not in it, next to it. Or when he changes in the morning he leaves his clothes on the floor right where he was standing when he took them off. I mean is it really that difficult to put them away." Hanna said.

"Han they love when girls do stuff for them. It makes them feel like we're taking care of them."

Hanna stated, "Well I'm not cleaning this room."

"Okay, suit yourself. I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

Hanna got up and left. She didn't know where she was going but she needed to do something other than sitting in there.

* * *

An hour later Caleb walked back in the room to find it empty. He didn't want Hanna to come back still being angry with him. So he started cleaning up. He knew it was pretty bad, but didn't care. However if Hanna did, he knew he didn't have a chose anymore.

Just as he was finishing up Hanna opened the door standing in the doorway. They both looked at each other not saying anything at first.

Hanna looked around and then quietly said, "Thank you."

"C'mere." He gestured for her to come over to the big arm chair with him. She followed and snuggled up in his lap, resting her head on his chest.

After a moment of silence she quietly admitted, "We've been fighting a lot."

He put his arms around her. "I know. We need to get out of here."

"Who says it will be different if we do?"

"We won't know if we don't try. I found two more places, they're both kinda far but we're sorta running out of options."

"Why is this so hard? You found your apartment in high school in like a day."

"Probably because we both have to agree on it."

"Does this mean we're too different?"

"Han we've been together for how long? I think we would know if we were too different by now."

"I guess." She paused. "I still remember the first time I saw your apartment."

"Tell me?"

_"Are you ready today?" She anxiously asked walking up behind him. _

_ That was the first thing Caleb heard that morning from his girlfriend as he was walking into school. He turned around and looked her up and down. She was wearing a short cute peach colored dress with a brown belt and her hair curled but pinned to the sides._

_"What?" She asked._

_"I don't know you look really pretty today."_

_"I know." _

_He smiled and held out his hand for her to take, then gave her a long good morning kiss before answering her. _

_"No I'm not ready."_

_"Too bad, you said today so I'm coming over. You keep saying you can't wait for me to spend all this time there."_

_"I know but I don't want you to see it until it's perfect."_

_"Well I want to help you make it perfect."_

_He sighed, "Fine after school, if you insist."_

_"Okay, close your eyes." Caleb said as he was unlocking the door. _

_Hanna giggled and closed her eyes. He took both of her hands as he walked backwards leading her inside. _

_She breathed in. "Hhmmm it smells good." _

_"Good to know." _

_They eventually stopped walking and Hanna opened her eyes. She looked around to find herself standing in between the kitchen and living room. It was a large opened area and then there was a bedroom and bathroom off to the side in their own rooms. It had a dark comfy feel to it. There were still some boxes here and there._

_Overall Hanna thought it was nice. It was a good size and it seemed to fit him well. _

_"I like it." She finally said. _

_"Really? You're not just saying that?"_

_"No, no I really do. It looks like you."_

_"What does that mean?" Caleb was amused._

_"It means it looks like a place you would live in."_

_"It that a good thing...?"_

_"Yeah." She walked over running her hand across the top of the couch. "It's hot."_

_When Hanna turned around Caleb was standing right next to her. _

_"I'm glad you think so." He said in a deep tone. _

_Hanna giggled and went on her tippy toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her feet off the ground and began walking towards what she assumed was his room. She wrapped her legs around him. _

_She broke their kissing to sarcastically say, "But what if our parents catch us." He smirked at her. "Oh right, we're all alone."_

"It doesn't sound like you saw much of it at first." He said stroking his fingers through the back of her hair.

"Not really." She smiled.

"I made an appointment with our realtor at twelve tomorrow. And I think we should try and have a more opened mind when looking at these."

"I agree, I want all this to be over with."

"I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too."

**I'm still keeping the promise that if haleb wins the whole pll wetpaint contest I will do a tyshley one/two shot so please lets make it happen! And once again this flashback idea came from tvfreak13... I read it and I was like omg that's genius I have to write it. Thank you xoxo**

**Please reviewwwwww:) and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are the BEST:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

Hanna and Caleb aimlessly wandered around the comfortably sized apartment as their realtor was taking care of some business on her phone in the kitchen.

"Caleb look, there's a bathtub and a shower in here."

"I know, come in here." Hanna walked into the bedroom. "Look at how _huge_ this bed is." He said holding his hands out to it.

Hanna gave him a strange look. "I'm pretty sure it's normal sized babe."

Caleb laughed and grabbed a hold of her hips, swinging her down on to the bed, causing her to laugh.

He replied holding himself over her, "Not after we've had to share that little tiny bed for the past two weeks."

Hanna giggled, "True, expect we loved doing that so..."

"We?" He jokingly said. "I've woken up with my arm numb everyday this week because of _you_."

Hanna smiled up at him. "Too bad. No matter how big our bed is I'm still gonna cuddle next to you."

"I guess I can learn to live with that."

"Good cause you don't have a choice." Hanna said before bringing his face down to hers and kissing him. But a moment later they heard their realtor walking out of the kitchen area making her way to them. Hanna pushed Caleb off of her and stood up. They both gave her warm smiles as she entered the room.

"The neighborhood is perfect." Their realtor Beth said. "The complex is pet friendly. There's never been any noise issues or criminal problems in the building. And in my opinion it's a great place to start a family."

Hanna didn't even catch that last part. She was too preoccupied looking around. However Caleb did. He liked thinking about that. Having little kids running around. Being something he never had.

They exited the bedroom to looked around some more.

Caleb watched as Hanna walked from room to room clicking her heels on the floor. He wasn't quite able to put his finger on what she was thinking. He knew he liked it. And he knew she liked the bathroom. So they were at least half way there.

"So?" He said walking up behind her as she stood in the kitchen area.

She turned around. "Um, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it's good."

"Okay, then so do I."

"Are you sure? I don't want you settling on this because I like it."

"No, I like it too." She honestly said.

He gave her a concerning look. "Positive?"

"Yes."

He kept looking at her.

"Caleb I like it, honestly."

"Alright."

Beth came walking over. "So what are we thinking?"

Caleb glanced at Hanna and then said, "We'll take it."

"Great. Let me go out to my car to make some calls and grab some paper work."

Hanna leaned her back against the counter and looked around some more. "I actually really like this place. It's different from all the others, in a good way."

When you walked in the front door the living room area was to your left and a small dining room/eating area to the right which led into the kitchen area. If you were to walk in between the living and dining room you would go down a short hallway where the doors to the bathroom and bedroom were. The complex it was in was relatively new, and so they were the first people to be living in that particular apartment. It's on the third floor with an outdoor entrance leading out onto a railed walkway with stairs on each end.

"I know, I'm glad we found it."

"_You_ found it." Hanna said smiling at him.

"For us." He replied snaking his arms around her waist. "Now things will be easier, I promise."

Hanna felt her heart beating faster at the way he was looking at her. She pulled him close and tightly wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I love you so much. Thank you." She quietly mumbled squeezing him.

"Anytime, I love you too." He paused. "Now let's go start packing up our stuff so we can start settling into our new home."

"Sounds good. I'm so ready to leave that dorm room."

They met Beth outside and signed some papers. And we're given the keys to their new home.

* * *

"Done." Caleb said walking back in the room from carrying his last box to his car.

"Great. Now you can help me."

"Or... I can run my stuff over and start unpacking it..."

"Caleb please?"

He sighed and sat down on the floor next to her. "What are you even doing?"

"I'm looking through this stuff."

"Just put it in the cardboard box, why do you have to look through it."

"Because I want to. It's my Caleb box."

"I have a box? What am I your pet."

"Look." She moved it in between them. It was a small white wooden chest with a lift up lid and pink flowers and vines painted all over it. There was a stack a pictures, jewelry, and then other little nick nacks that all had some sort of sentimental meaning.

Caleb picked up a little purple plastic ring and looked at in curiosity. "What's this."

Hanna looked up and saw what he was holding. She smiled and took it from him looking at it herself.

"We were at this little pizza place just outside of Rosewood, it was the summer after we graduated. And there was one of those machines where you put a quarter in it and twist it, then one of the plastic toys fall out, except you don't know which one it will be until it comes out. And we were looking at all the possibilities in the glass circle. And you said, _if a ring comes out it'll be fate_ _that we will someday be married_. And it did. And here it is. I've kept it ever since believing that what you said is true."

"Then it sounds like I was pretty smart."

"I guess so." Hanna said putting the plastic ring on her finger next to her engagement one.

Caleb picked a small bottle of cologne and smelled it. "I used to use this."

"Well yeah, who else's would it be? You gave it to me before one of the times you went to visit your mom in California."

"But why do you still have it if I don't use it anymore?"

"Because it reminds of when we were in high school."

Caleb looked around at some other things. Some he recognized, some not so much.

He picked up what was the top of a dried up rose. "Did I give this to you?"

"Yeah, it was alive when I got it. But I just couldn't bring myself to ever throw it away. I was having a bad week because Spencer and I had a huge fight. But you didn't know that at the time, you thought I was mad at you because I was acting upset and just wanted to be alone. So you showed up at my house with it and said, _I don't know what I did exactly but whatever it was I'm really really sorry and I really hope you'll forgive me and I hate when you're mad at me and I hate disappointing you because I love you too much to except that."_

Caleb laughed. "What did you say?"

"At first I was very confused, but I eventually realized what was going on. So I told you I was mad at Spencer. And you felt horrible for accusing me of being mad at you. But I didn't care, I thought it was incredibly sweet. And it made me feel better, so mission accomplished."

"Did we fight a lot in high school?"

"No. Only a little bit, and we would work it out pretty quickly. You always made sure of that."

Caleb said, "I remember that time you refused to talk to me. And so I hacked into the schools PA system and called your teacher pretending to be a guidance counselor calling you down to my office. And as you were walking through the empty hallway I drug you into a janitors closet against your will..."

Hanna finished, "And you locked us in there, and didn't let either of us leave until we worked things out."

"Because I was terrified that if I didn't have you, some other guy would get to you." Caleb loved not having to worry about that anymore.

Hanna offered him a small smile, thinking about how he used to always say that. And how she was could never fully convince him how silly it was for him to think like that.

**Guys... Spoby is murdering us in the poll:( everyday it's getting worse and worse.**

**Anyways I hope you liked the chapter:) reviews are GREATLY appreciated! The more I get the more ambition I have to write:)**


	33. Chapter 33

**In case you have never realized that I've never written a "love" scene at all in either of my stories it's because I'm never going to. So please don't continue asking me to. I'll do pretty much anything else but I really just don't want to write that. Sorry if that makes the story not as good but there are plenty of other haleb stories with tons of that stuff in them to read:) just thought I'd make that clear lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

Caleb was busy folding up all his clothes and placing them in the chest of drawers. And Hanna was sitting on the bed cross legged making a list of everything they needed to buy. Things that an apartment needed that a dorm room didn't. Such as bathroom and kitchen supplies.

Hanna bit her lip trying to think of what to write next. "I'm stumped."

"Dish soap?"

"Yup."

"Coffee?"

"That's on the food list."

He turned to her. "Why are you wearing those?"

"What my glasses?" She said touching them. They were black thick framed rectangles and her hair lined the edges of them perfectly. "I like them."

"Yeah so do I." He replied.

Hanna rolled her eyes at him. "Concentrate on unpacking your clothes, we still have a lot to do."

"Fine. Later though."

"We'll see." She sing songed while tapping her pen on her chin looking at the list.

"I think I got everything." She said tossing the notepad and pen to the side.

"Good." He looked back at her again. "Wait since when do you need glasses?"

"They're not real, I just like how I look in them."

He closed a full drawer and opened an empty one. "What, so hot that I'm having a really hard time staying over here?"

Hanna tilted her head and smiled at him. "No. I meant smart."

"Hmm, I guess I can see that."

Hanna sighed and laid down horizontally across the bed hugging her pillow watching Caleb.

"I was thinking about something earlier today." She said.

"Me?"

Hanna giggled, "You never stop do you?"

"What was it?" He asked while folding a shirt.

"A couple months ago you said something about buying a new car. How come you never ended up getting one?"

"Well, I wanted to. But then when I brought it up to you, I don't know, you seemed to be against it. And I didn't want to get you mad at me or anything."

"Caleb... are you serious? It's your money, and I wasn't against it. I was concerned that it wouldn't end up only being a car. That you would go crazy and spend all of it. If you want we can go looking today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. That is if you ever finish unpacking, you're taking forever."

"Maybe if you would help me instead of laying there and watching it would be faster."

"No I'm good staying right here."

"You're so helpful."

"I'm so tired."

Caleb yawned. "Now that you mentioned it so am I. Moving is a lot of work."

"I know right."

"Oh and how many boxes did you carry, miss my nails apparently take five hours to dry."

When Caleb looked at her he saw that her eyes were slowly drifting closed. It was four o'clock, but he felt like he could use a little nap too.

Hanna was already laying on top of the bedspread and he didn't want to disturb her. So he went out into the living room and got a spare blanket from one of the boxes. Then came back and draped it over her. Feeling it, she turned her head, opened her eyes, and gave him a small smile. Then returned to trying to fall asleep. Caleb closed the curtains to block out the sunlight, then climbed into their newer, bigger, and comfier bed. He felt like he could sleep for days in that thing.

Hanna rolled over onto his chest while bringing the blanket with her, covering both of them.

* * *

A few hours later Caleb woke up due to how warm he was feeling. He wiped the sweat off his forehead feeling very confused. They had air condition throughout the whole apartment and he was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

He soon realized it was Hanna who was making him so hot. She was laying across him with a blanket, and when he felt her forehead she was burning up. Then when he looked down at her face he noticed how pale she was.

He began nudging her and whispering, "Han, Han wake up."

"Wha..." She mumbled sitting up.

"Do you feel okay?"

She ran her hands through her hair pushing it behind her shoulders "No, why is it so hot in here?"

"It isn't, I think you're sick."

Ignoring his assumption she glanced at the clock seeing what time it was. "Oh my gosh we slept for five hours. We have to go to the store."

"Hanna it's nine o'clock at night and you're sick. Lay back down."

She felt her head realizing she had a headache, "My head hurts." She whined.

"I know, you're sick. Did you feel okay this afternoon?"

"Um, no, but I figured it was nothing."

"Well lucky for you I happen to be great at taking care of sick people. Now lay down..." He lied.

He gently pushed her back down by her shoulders. "...and I'm gonna quickly go to the store to get you some medicine and stuff."

He went to get up off the bed but she grabbed his arm. "You're gonna leave me here all alone? What if I die?" She whined with her other hand on her pounding head.

She had it wired in her brain to exaggerate being sick because it was the only way her mother would ever let her stay home from school when she was younger. And why not do it now when she has a guy who was clearly more than willing to play doctor for her.

He gave her a reassuring smile. Even though she was sick she still looked so cute laying there all worried. "I promise you won't. I'm going to be really fast."

She let go of his arm. "But you need to get food too because we don't have any at all. We were supposed to do that after you finished unpacking."

"Alright don't worry about it I'll get something." He put his shoes on.

"Wait I want to come with you." She didn't want to stay there alone at night. She wasn't used to their new home yet and it freaked her out how there were a bunch of random strangers living on each side of them. Living around a bunch of college girls was a lot different than being out in the real world.

"You're not going anywhere. Just try and fall back asleep for now, okay? And then when I get back we can cuddle up together and watch some tv. I'll have my phone on if you need anything."

She quietly begged, "I need you to stay with me."

He walked back over to her and gave her a soft kiss on her steaming forehead. "But you also need medicine. I love you, I'll be back soon."

"_Really_ soon?"

"Really soon."

Caleb exited their room and walked down the short hallway and out the front door. He immediately pulled out his phone and called his mom.

"Caleb, how are you? Did you move into the apartment yet?"

"Uh yeah sorta. I'm good but Hanna's sick and I don't really know what to do..."

Claudia smiled to herself. "And you need my help?"

"Yeah I can use some."

"Okay what's wrong with her?"

"She has a fever and a headache."

"How bad of a fever?"

Caleb quickly got in his car and closed the door. "I don't know we don't have a thermometer? I think it was on the list of things we need to buy that we never got to. I'm on my way to the store now."

"Alright, well if it's a fever just buy some generic fever medicine. She'll be fine in no time."

"Okay. Wait how much do I give her."

"It'll say on the bottle." She hesitantly responded. Claudia was touched by how nervous he seemed about the situation.

"Oh right."

"Okay... well if you need anything else give me a call. Tell Hanna I hope she feels better."

"Okay, thanks." He hung up and continued driving to the drug store.

**HAPPY PLL DAY... Even though most of you will probably read this after the episode I'm still gonna hope for Caleb to be in it:)! I'm probably going to get the next chapter don't pretty fast since I have a lot of time so I'll upload it once I get six reviews:)! So please please pretty please reviewwwww!:)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own pll... If I did I wouldn't have crushed thousands of girls hopes last night by not having Caleb in the episode**

Caleb jogged his way up the steps and down the walkway leading to their door. He got out his keys to unlocked the door. Then walked in to see Hanna curled up on the floor outside their bedroom all wrapped up in a blanket.

He set the bag from the store on the counter and slowly walked over to her. "Hanna, you okay?"

"Mhhmm."

He kneeled next to her. "Why are you on the floor? I told you to stay in bed."

She sleepily responded, "I know. But I got really cold... so ... I got up to put some warmer clothes on... and then... I... I wanted to watch TV. So I got this blanket... and was walking out here... but I got really tired all of a sudden... and dizzy... so I laid down."

"Why didn't you go back to bed?"

"I think I fell asleep... and I woke up when I heard you walk in."

"Do you still feel dizzy?"

"Not really." She quietly responded.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and felt her forehead. "Hanna, you're a lot hotter than before."

He was getting scared.

She shook her head and a single tear ran down her cheek. "I don't feel good."

He looked at her with concern and felt her cheek with the back of his hand. "I know Han. God how did you get this sick so fast?"

"I always do." She mumbled.

"What does your mom usually do?"

She looked at him with worry. "What? You said you know how to take care of sick people."

He paused for a moment thinking of what to do.

"C'mere." He picked her up bridal style with little effort. And laid her down on the couch. She pulled the blanket that was laying across the top of the couch onto herself. So now she had two, plus the hoodie she was wearing.

"I'm gonna take your temperature." He walked over to the counter and took the thermometer out of the packaging. He handed it to her and she put it in her mouth.

He sat on the edge of the couch looking at her. All the color was still drained from her face, and her eyes looked tired.

He sat there with her for a few minutes waiting until it was time to take the thermometer out. When it was time he motioned for her to do so. It took him a little while to figure out how to read it but he eventually got it. While he was doing that she took the medicine he poured into the tiny cup as they were waiting.

"104.8" He finally stated.

Hanna looked up at him for a moment realizing how sick she actually was. He looked just as scared as her.

"Caleb that's really high." She whimpered.

He set the thermometer down on the coffee table and picked up one of her hands in both of his and softly told her, "Don't worry, you're going to be fine, I promise. You're not alone, I'm right here. And if it keeps going up we'll go to the hospital and they'll take care of you."

Tears were brimming her eyes from hearing him say that. "Please don't take me to the hospital. I wanna stay here with you. Hospitals scare me, I just want you to take care of me."

It was breaking his heart seeing her like this. "I know, and I don't like them either. But if it comes down to that I'll be right next to you the whole time. The medicine is going to take it down though so it probably won't even happen." He hoped.

"Okay." She said barely over a whisper.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

She shook her head no.

"Okay, I'm going to go change and get some more blankets then I'll come lay with you."

"I'll get you sick. You should stay in our room tonight." She wanted to curl up to him and fall asleep, more than anything actually, but couldn't help thinking what would happen if they were both as sick as she was at the same time.

"You're crazy if you think that's happening." He kissed her on the forehead and got up. At the least he wanted to be near her to ensure she didn't pass out or something during the night.

He went to his room and quickly slipped his shorts off leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt. He made sure to put his pants in the hamper and not the floor. Then he pulled their comforter off the bed rolling it up in his arms. After the five hour nap they took he wasn't tired at all and wanted to stay in the living room to watch TV.

He walked back out and tossed the comforter on the floor next to the couch then walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of grape juice. He walked back over to Hanna with it.

"You should at least drink this, you haven't had anything since this afternoon."

She laid there not saying anything. He could tell by the look on her face she didn't want to drink it.

"Hanna please? I'll feel a lot better if you do."

He held out his hand to help her sit up and she took it. And then took the glass of juice. She slowly began sipping it, only to please him.

She drank about half of it then set it on the coffee table so she could lay back down. Caleb was still sitting on the edge of the couch next to her looking at her.

She quietly mumbled, "Stop looking at me like that."

"I'm worried about you. You don't look good." He caressed her cheek in his hand as she looked back up at him.

She moved to the inside of the couch and lifted the blankets for him to join her. He gladly did and she instantly wrapped her arms around his chest, and rested her head on it.

He picked up the remote and turned on the Kardashians for her. Knowing he would change it once she fell asleep.

"Scott is such an idiot." She mumbled. "Don't ever be like him."

He chuckled and kissed her on top of her head. "I won't."

**So I ended up getting six reviews before I even fell asleep last night, which I a-mazing!:) I wasn't expecting that lol you guys are the best. Sorry if this was kinda cheesy but it was really easy and fun to write. Let me know if you want more sick Hanna in the next one or if she should just get better. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

Caleb was laying on the couch with one arm behind his head and the other around Hanna. His eyes were fixated on the TV, he was currently watching Batman. And a variety of other movies before that. Some of which included X-Men Wolverine and 2012. All the movies that they played late at night.

He had been doing that for the past five hours, and he loved it. He loved just relaxing, listening to Hanna's patterned breathing, and feeling her warm exhales of breath on his chest through his thin shirt. He could lay there all day.

He looked down at the top of her head as he felt her stirring about. She began mumbling something and opened her eyes.

"Hey babe, how do you feel?"

She looked up at him and then around the room, feeling confused. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What are you doing?"

"Laying with you." He simply responded.

She mumbled, "I mean why are all the lights on and why are you still awake. It's three in the morning."

"I didn't want to fall asleep, I'm too worried about you. I wanted to be here in case you needed anything because I know you won't wake me up if you do."

It was true. She never has the heart to wake him up in the middle of the night.

She rubbed her forehead. "Caleb, as sweet as that is, you need to sleep."

He looked back at the TV. "That's what coffee is for. Plus what do I need sleep for, it's the summer now so we can stay in this exact spot all day if you want."

"No, we can't. We need to finish unpacking, and go to the store, and look at cars since I told you we could, and-"

"You're not doing anything until your temperature goes back to normal. How do you feel?"

"Freezing. I think that's why I woke up, I feel like I'm in the arctic."

"Here." He reached down and pulled their comforter off the floor from where he tossed it before. Then draped it over them. "Better?"

"A little. Thanks."

"Good. You probably should take some more medicine too." He slipped out from under all the blankets and her arms to walk over to the kitchen table where he left the bottle.

"Hurry up." She whined feeling a draft of cold air coming into the blankets where he was. "It's getting cold again."

"Okay okay." He replied rushing over carrying the tiny cup, being sure not to dump any of it.

He handed it to her and she drank it.

"Now hurry up and turn the lights off while you're still up."

"No." He said standing next to the couch. "I don't want to fall asleep..."

She spread her whole body out not letting him lay down. He needed to sleep and she was going to make him. "Fine then."

"Hanna c'mon, I'm just trying to take care of you."

"And I appreciate it, but, I don't need 24 hour supervision."

"Hanna you practically have a 105 degree fever. I'm pretty sure that's not very safe. Now please move over."

"Well I'm never going to be able to fall back asleep with them on." She lied.

Caleb sighed giving in to that one. "Fine. Is there anything else you need before I do?"

"Just you to keep me warm please."

He smiled at her and went to turn them off. She moved back over and he joined her. He kissed her on the top of her head before telling her to feel better. And in a few minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

"No..." Hanna replied giggling and squirming beneath him.

"Please?" He quietly begged. "Just one little kiss won't kill me."

"You'll get sick, and if I have to take care of you you'll probably end up dying."

"I never get sick. I swear."

He kissed her forehead and then her nose and then hovered his lips over hers. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She echoed smiling.

"Then kiss me." He dared.

She lifted her head a little and kissed him on the cheek.

"That doesn't count." He smirked.

"Too bad."

Caleb sighed giving up. He rolled over onto his back next to her. "How do you feel?"

"Better than last night, but still not good. Still all achey."

"Here." He picked up the thermometer off the coffee table and handed it to her. She put it in her mouth for a few minutes, then took it out and handed it back.

"102. Mmm that's still high, but getting better. So that's good. It looks like we're gonna be staying here for a while."

"I'm sorry."

"I kinda like taking care of you." He admitted while toying with her diamond ring.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see it." He almost pulled it off her finger but she was quick to stop him.

"Don't." She pulled her hand away. "I haven't taken it off at all yet."

"Not even once?" He was surprised. He gave it to her months ago.

She shook her head no admiring it for the millionth time. She never got tired of looking at it.

"What if we got married now?" He suggested.

"We are." She replied half listening.

"No, I mean like _right now_. Just us."

Hanna looked at him. "What? Our parents would kill us."

"So, they'll get over it."

"Caleb you're crazy."

"I bet if I asked you to in high school you would've said yes."

"I probably would have." She honestly admitted.

"So then why not now?"

"Are you being serious? Like you would actually do that?"

Without any hesitation he stated, "If you wanted to, then yes, I would."

"Well I don't want to."

"I know. And I also bet I could guess exactly what you do want."

"You can try."

Caleb was up for the challenge.

"Alright, let's see. What you want is a giant wedding, with the dress that will take you two years to pick out because you're not going to settle on anything less than perfect. Which is why you're marrying me of course. And all you're friends will be there wearing pink dresses and carrying white flowers. And me and all the other guys will be wearing pink ties, which by the way I'm not even going to bother arguing about because I know in the end I'll loose. And there will probably be black limos; not white. You're going to choose Spencer as your maid of honor because I know that she's secretly your favorite. Which is also why you always call her when we get in a fight, but don't ask how I know that. I'm not sure what your hair will look like but I know it will be gorgeous, just like always. And you're going to want it to be in the winter so we can go away somewhere warm for our honeymoon. Which I'm telling you now will be a whole month long.

"Keep going." She gleamed at him.

"And you're going to want your wedding shower to be in Rosewood. At your moms house...? And you're not going to be happy about your dad walking you down the isle at first, but when the time comes there isn't going to be anyone else in the world that you'd rather do it for you. Because I know you love him even though you claim you don't. Oh and pictures, you're going to force me to spend hours taking picture after picture of us doing all different things. Because you'll say, they need to be perfect. And you're going to make me laugh while were taking them, but then the next minute yell at me for not taking it seriously. Even though you know I can't just stop laughing on command like you can. But I'll just go along with it all because I love you. And your shoes will probably end up costing more than your dress if that's even possible. But I won't care how much either of them cost, as long as you're happy. The day before you will most likely threaten me with my life to not smear cake in your face because it will ruin your makeup that will take at least two hours to get done. And when my little brothers hit on you like they always do, you're going to gush to me about how cute they are. Even though you know I don't think it's cute at all. When we're standing up at the alter your hands are going to be shaking just like they always do when you're nervous. Even though you won't have any reason to be since I'm going to be up there with you the entire time." He paused. "And now after saying all that I have no idea why I would ever want to run away and get married."

Hanna's heart melted hearing all that. "How...?"

He smiled. "I told you I didn't forget you."

"I know, but that was like, spot on."

"Why do you seem so surprised? I listen to you when you talk to me you know. Even though you sometimes claim I don't, I do."

"I can tell."

He laughed and without thinking turned onto his stomach and leaned over to kiss her. But soon remembered that he wasn't supposed to, he went to pull away. That was until Hanna put her hand on the back of his head deepening it. Not wanting him to stop.

She said in between breaths, "You're... so... getting... sick."

But Caleb couldn't care less. Plus it was true, he rarely ever got sick. And if there was one way he had to choose to get sick by, it would definitely be this.

But when his hands began traveling beyond her head Hanna began hesitating.

"Okay... okay..." She exhaled before softly pushing him away.

"How do you feel now?" He coyly asked.

"Still sick. And I want more medicine."

Caleb looked at the clock. "Not for two more hours." He felt bad but didn't want to overdose her. "I'm sorry, is it really bad?"

"Not really bad, but I can tell the last dose I took is wearing off."

He felt her forehead. "You don't feel too warm. Is there anything else you want? Food maybe?"

"Yeah."

"Okay what are you hungry for?"

"I don't know? What did you buy at the store last night?"

"Juice, crackers, soup, popsicles, and stuff for peanut butter and jelly."

"What kind of jelly?"

"Mango of course." That was the only kind she will eat.

She smiled at him. "Can you make me a sandwich then?"

He stood up and stretched, then went into the kitchen.

**So I got 12 reviews on the last chapter which is just absolutely insane:p you guys are the best! Thank you so much... And please don't be afraid to replace guest with a name:) SPOILER ALERT Caleb will not be getting sick at all so please don't ask for him to be. Anyways please please review if you liked it! And I updated Caleb in 3x10 on Thursday if you didn't see it yet:)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

Caleb was standing in the bathroom in front of the washing machines taking clothes out of the dryer. And from where he was he could spot Hanna in the living room, laying on her stomach on the couch using her phone.

"Han what are you doing?"

"Nothing." She informed with her eyes glued to her phone.

"Then can you please help me? Considering almost all of these clothes are yours."

She fake coughed into her arm. "Can't. I'm sick."

He rolled his eyes to himself. "Really? Because that would make you sick for four days now. Which means it's probably time to see a doctor..."

She jumped off the couch, "Coming sweetie." She exclaimed.

"You are so lazy." He shook his head, watching her approach him.

"Am not! Plus it's not my fault I don't have any friends here."

"I'm your friend." He remarked.

"So then does that mean you'll go shopping with me?" She hopefully asked while taking out one of his shirts and folding it up.

"Car shopping? Yes."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Well I'm going later today so if you want to come you can."

"Of course I want to. I don't want to have to drive around in something ugly."

"And who says I would buy something ugly?" He threw a shirt at her pretending to be offended.

"I don't always know what's going through your head. I wouldn't want to take any chances."

"Wow good to know you trust my judgment."

She giggled. "All I'm saying is I want a say in it."

"Okay, fair enough."

* * *

"Hanna, let's go!" He yelled leaning against the front door waiting for her.

She was in their room putting her earrings in. "Okay, just give me a minute!"

"You said that ten minutes ago." He mumbled to himself looking at his watch. They were going out to dinner afterwards so she was taking a while to get ready.

She took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her purse and heels and exiting the room.

Caleb turned to look at her. She had a simple yet classy look going. Wearing a short fitted black dress with quarter length sleeves. And accessorized with long silver necklaces and the watch Caleb bought her. Her hair held its usual flawless curls. All his frustration of her taking forever always disappears once he sees her all dressed up. He realizes all the waiting was worth it.

"You look nice." Caleb noted, briefly placing his hand on her waist and giving her a soft kiss.

"Thanks."

She held onto his shoulder for balance as she put her heels on.

Caleb opened the door, then they made their way down the outside walkway. Hanna carefully assented the stairs, being sure not to fall. Once in the car she put on her lip gloss and rested her hands on her knees.

"Nice watch." Caleb observed putting his aviators on.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, this really cute guy gave it to me."

He started the car and began driving. "Hm, really cute. Sounds like you really like him."

"Maybe, maybe not." She teased.

"Ouch. That's mean Han." He reached over and picked up her hand. "Because I heard that he gave you this ring too."

She giggled. "You heard correctly."

* * *

After driving for quite some time and arriving closer Hanna asked, "So I'm thinking white."

"What?"

"White. I want a white car."

Caleb was putting his foot down on this. Deep down he still had some bad boy in him. "No way, we're going black. You already have a white car anyways."

"Black? How about silver."

He shook his head. "Black."

"But that's so cliche, and, and guyish."

"Well... I am a guy. And the chance of me letting you drive it is..."

"What? Why can't I drive it?" She protested raising the tone of her voice.

It was simple. He didn't trust her to. He had seen her trying to put on lip gloss behind the wheel too many times. He would be a nervous wreck. Sweating bullets that she would scratch it, or something worse.

Except he didn't want her to know that.

"Why would you need to. Your dad just bought you a new car after graduation. Plus you probably wouldn't even want to."

"Okay, I get it. You don't trust me to. Because I'm a girl." She stated.

"No, not because you're a girl, Hanna."

"No. It's fine. Whatever."

He deeply exhaled. "I guess if you really really want to you can. If I'm with you."

"No, I don't care. It's fine."

But he could tell by her tone that it wasn't. Giving up he parked the car and they both got out.

There were small sports cars everywhere. Most of them having edgy and slick looks to them. And most of them being Ferraris.

"Is this going to take a long time?" Hanna questioned looking at how many cars there were surrounding the building, and inside.

"It shouldn't. I've been looking online."

He took off his sunglasses and opened the door for Hanna. A young attractive salesman approached them. As he was walking over he eyed Hanna up and down cunningly. Which Caleb of course only noticed.

"Hello sir." He held out his hand for Caleb to shake. And then turned to Hanna and smiled. "Hi. I'm Levi. What can I help you two with today?"

Caleb explained what model he was interested in, and Levi led them over to where the one on display was located. Caleb looked at it knowing it was the one. He turned to Hanna.

"What do you think?"

"I like it." She truthfully said.

Levi suggested to Caleb, "We have some outside if you're interested in taking it for a test run."

"Yeah that'd be great."

"Great. Let me just go grab the key and I'll meet you out there." He walked away.

Caleb started heading for the door but noticed Hanna wasn't following. "You coming?"

"No you can go. I'll just wait in here." She wasn't very interested in this whole thing and didn't want to go back outside into the heat.

"Okay. I won't be long."

Hanna slowly began walking around, looking at all the other cars parked inside. They all resembled the cars that people would race in movies. Or the supposed rich character would drive around to attract girls. And with that thought she suddenly wasn't feeling to great about Caleb driving around by himself in it. How much attention it would bring to him. From a certain type of girls. Hot guys and expensive cars mixed too well in her mind.

She shook the thought from her head and continued to aimlessly look around.

**I know this was kinda short but that's because I'm going somewhere tonight and need to leave soon and don't have to time to finish it. Sorry if theres a lot of grammar errors, i was rushing. So I decided to just stop here because I really wanted to upload for you guys today since its PLL day! I'll try and get the next chapter(the continuation of this one) up by tomorrow night but no promises. Please review:) **


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

Hanna was sitting next to Caleb in Levi's office as he was finishing up signing some papers for the buy. The only sounds in the room where the strokes of pens and the clock ticking. She was out of her mind bored. After shifting in her seat she looked out the large glass windows on the side wall out to the car he was buying. It was sitting on display right across from the office.

She didn't know much about cars. Never did and never really cared to. All she knew was that it was an all black Ferrari, interior and exterior. The interior was quite small but still held two very comfortable seats, with a dark sexy feel to it. The outside had very exaggerated features and just looked plain expensive and badass to Hanna. It looked like something she would get used to seeing him drive. But something she decided she would not want to drive. She felt like she would feel out of place in the drivers seat. The passengers seat looked good to her.

Caleb glanced up from the paper work for a moment and noticed Levi discreetly eyeing Hanna, who was completely oblivious of it given she was looking out the window. Caleb gripped the pen tighter and filled out one last line of information. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Alright." Caleb said handing the clipboard back to Levi.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Rivers. We appreciate doing business with you. It should be ready to be picked up sometime on Thursday, we'll give you a call."

"Okay." They shook hands.

"And it was a pleasure meeting you." He beamed holding out his hand for Hanna to shake, which she lightly accepted.

_I'm sure it was_, Caleb mustered in his head before they exited his office and made their way back outside.

"God I hated that guy." He hissed out.

Hanna raised her eyebrows at him. "Well he couldn't have been that bad considering you bought the car."

"C'mon he was totally hitting on you."

"I barely talked to him."

"Well his eyes were all over you the whole time. Which makes him even more of a perv now that I think about it."

"Oh my god Caleb." He was completely overreacting.

He frustratedly exhaled thinking about how this always happens when they go out. But little did he know Hanna was now having the same thoughts concerning him. They both got in the car and Caleb began driving to the restaurant.

A few minutes later Caleb questioned, "So you really do like it? You're not just saying that because you know I do."

"Yeah... I like it."

"Good."

"You know, I still remember the day you came back to Rosewood after we broke up in high school. With your moms car."

"I'm guessing there's a story that goes along with this?"

"Mmhhmm." She sounded smiling.

_Hanna was sitting in first period English waiting for class to start. She was trying to stay busy on her phone. Just trying to not even let his name slip into her exhausted mind. It had been a very difficult couple days, and all she wanted to do was get through the day. It was Friday, she didn't see, him, at his locker this morning which meant he still wasn't back. Which also meant she would get the whole weekend to continue thinking things through before having to face him again. _

_Just get through the day, she kept telling herself. _

_Hanna's attention was called over to the windows, where a few girls were standing talking and girly giggling. _

_"What are they looking at?" She mumbled to herself. She stood up in her seat a little to get a look, but all she saw was a parking lot full of cars. _

_It couldn't hurt to see what was so interesting out there. Or so she thought. So she walked over._

_"Hey, what are we looking at?"_

_"The new hottie with a body." One of the girls answered, saying it more to herself than Hanna._

_"What?"_

_"Over there." She pointed. "The one sitting in his car with the sunglasses. He's been sitting out there for like ten minutes now."_

_Hanna felt her stomach flipping upside down and her heart racing at the sight her eyes were on. That wasn't a new hottie. It was her hottie. Out in the parking lot. At school. She hadn't seen him in days, and wasn't ready to._

_Maybe to the other girls he wasn't very recognizable, but even at such a distance she still knew that dark hair anywhere, those broad shoulders, his muscular arms resting on the steering wheel, perfectly tanned skin tone, soft to the look and touch lips. And she definitely knew his t-shirt given she slept in it at his apartment only two weeks ago._

_But what she didn't recognize was his shinny new car. Or the designer sweater he had on with his shirt. Or his Ray Ban sunglasses covering his most recognizable feature. So she saw how they wouldn't know it was him. And she wished it wasn't. Why couldn't he just take one more day off. It was Friday. Who comes to school for one day?What was he even doing out there?_

_ Hanna caught herself staring at him for longer than she should have been. _

_"Ugh why do guys become so much more attractive when driving things like that?"_

_"I don't know but he like totes needs to come inside."_

_"I know right, he looks sorta familiar. Probably not though."_

_They continued to ramble on about him but Hanna couldn't listen to it. Yes Caleb was looking good today. Really good actually. She was fully aware of that. And the last thing she wanted was to hear other girls saying it. Especially when they weren't even together anymore. He was technically single, and looking better than ever. That scared Hanna big time. He was anyone's to take, any girl in the whole school could have him. _

_She went back to her seat to evaluate how she would get through the day without running into him. Because if that happened she knew she would melt at the sight of him._

"I remember some of that day. I was terrified to go into the building. Because I knew there was a very slim chance that I would make it through the entire day without seeing you." He paused. "Wait why on Earth would you think I would get with someone else, I was a mess over you."

"Because I was convinced you hated me."

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

Not taking his eyes off the road he told her, "So I probably never would have admitted this to you in high school but I purposely wore that shirt because it still smelled like you from when you slept in it. I found it on the floor in my room and it was never washed."

She put her hand on his arm and exclaimed, "Awwww, that's adorable. Why wouldn't you want to tell me that?"

He laughed. "Because you'd think I was weird."

"Okay maybe a guy doing that is a little different but it's still cute."

"Now you have to tell me a secret."

"Maybe I don't have any secrets."

"Fine then tell what you've been blanking out about all day."

She knew what he was talking about. "It's nothing."

"Hanna, come on. I want to know."

"It's just, I feel like the same thing is going to happen again."

"What same thing?"

"I mean other girls will be attracted to you because of your car."

"So what if they are?" He was trying to make a point that it wouldn't matter.

"So I don't want that happening."

"That's my life story. I deal with that with you practically everywhere we go."

"That's not true."

Caleb scoffed. "It most certainly is. Everywhere we go guys are giving you looks or staring at you. You're just oblivious to it most of the time."

"So what, you're saying because it happens to me it's okay if it happens to you."

They arrived at the restaurant and Caleb parked the car. "No, of course not. But I don't see why you would worry about something like that."

They got of the car and Caleb walked over to her side to take her hand as they began walking.

"Why wouldn't I worry?"

"Because, you intimidate other girls."

She giggled, "I do not."

Caleb laughed at the fact that she found that funny. "Yes. You do."

"Fine. Whatever."

They entered the dimly lit restaurant and were waiting in a short line. Caleb couldn't help but again notice how flawless Hanna was looking that evening. He pulled her close, resting his hands on her waist.

"You're beautiful." He subconsciously said.

She had her hands resting on his chest. "I love you." She closed the small space between their lips and and gave him a quick kiss.

"I say... we ditch this and go straight back to the apartment."

She smiled. "You wish."

"Yes I do."

"C'mon." They separated to move up in the line. And a minute later it was their turn.

Caleb said, "Rivers."

"Mr. and Mrs. Rivers 8:00, this way please."

When the waiter turned around and began leading them to their table Hanna smiled and lightly smacked Caleb on the arm.

"You did it again."

Caleb smiled and kissed her on the cheek as they were walking.

Hanna pointed out, "When we're actually married it's not even going to be any different."

But Caleb didn't care. He loved Hanna having his last name and didn't want to wait any longer to start hearing it.

**Loved it? Hated it? Lets me know pleaseeee:)! **

**Also if you have any ideas at all for a story... WRITE IT!:) we need more haleb stories right now guys. And if you want to contribute but don't have any ideas let me know and I'll be more than happy to give you one:) just think how much you like reading haleb stories when you can't see them on pll, and then think that you can be giving other people that joy by having your very own story, and who knows, maybe you have a secret hidden talent for writing and this will be your chance to discover it:)! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars **

Hanna and Caleb were standing outside of their apartment as he was unlocking the door. They were just getting back from their lovely dinner date together. As they entered, Hanna dropped her shoes on the floor that she had been carrying. Then she slowly began walking to their room.

"Where are you going?" Caleb questioned wanting to watch a movie or something together.

"Bed." She simply responded.

"Alright, I'll be in in a little bit."

"Kay, good night."

Unlike Hanna he wasn't too tired, so he kicked off his shoes and sat down to watch TV. It still felt strange to be able to do that, since he didn't have a television in his dorm room.

An episode and a half of NCIS later Caleb was growing bored. He sighed trying to find something else to watch, but nothing caught his interest. He side glanced over to the closet full of their belongings that they hadn't found a place for yet.

He knew what he wanted to do, but needed to make sure Hanna was asleep first. So he got up and quietly walked into their room, looking at her closed eyes.

He whispered, "Hanna, Hanna, you awake?"

She didn't answer, so he took that as a no. He left the room, being sure to close the door behind himself. She wasn't sure why she faked being asleep. Maybe because she was curious as to what he was up to.

Caleb walked over to the closet and got his guitar to play. Something he refused to do in front of anyone but himself. It was his own little thing, and playing in front of people always made him nervous and self conscious. He just couldn't do it. It took Hanna a while to accept that, but time after time of trying to convince him she eventually gave up.

She had secretly over heard him two times. And only once had he voluntarily played for her. All of which made her heart melt. She couldn't comprehend how he could ever think he was bad. She could listen to his voice all day. It was like nothing she ever heard. She hadn't even known that he could play until a while into their relationship, when she came across a guitar in the closet at his old apartment. And it wasn't until a few months later that she actually heard him for the first time. She was coming to his apartment to visit him and right before she walked in she heard him playing and singing inside. She stood out in the hallway for ten whole minutes just listening. Amazed that that was her boyfriend who sounded like that.

Caleb picked it up and sat down on the couch. He strummed a few chords before starting. It had been almost a year since he last played, and was just thankful he remembered how.

Hanna's face formed into a bright smile once she heard what he was doing. And she was never more thankful that she hadn't really fallen asleep. She listened with ears wide opened.

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_She's got a way of pleasin_'

_I don't know what it is_

_But there doesn't have to be a reason anyway _

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know why it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way of talkin'_

_I don't know why it is_

_But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_

_Inspires me without a sound _

_She touches me and I get turned around _

_She's got a way of showin'_

_How I make her feel_

_And I find the strength to keep on goin'_

_She's got a light around her_

_And ev'rywhere she_ _goes_

_A million dreams of love surround her ev'rywhere_

Hanna's heart was melting, hard. She wanted to go out there and get a better listen, and watch him play. But she knew if she did that he would stop.

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know why it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her anyway_

After waiting a moment to ensure he was done, Hanna picked up her phone and texted him saying, "_That better have been about me:)_"

Caleb looked down as his phone lit up on the coffee table. He cursed under his breath seeing it was Hanna. He knew he shouldn't have done that. It was too risky given how close she was. Plus he should've known she was probably fake sleeping.

He opened the message and smiled at how cute she could be. But she was still going to pay for this one. She thinks she so sneaky.

Not responding Caleb tossed his phone on the couch and walked the short distance into their dark room.

Hearing him, Hanna's eyes immediately fell on him as he approached her.

"You little liar." He said eyeing her amused expression as he climbed over her to his side of the bed.

She giggled as she replied, "You never answered the question."

There was no way he was going to be straight forward with her now. It was the perfect opportunity to mess with her.

He sighed and laid on his back with his hands behind his head. "No. It was about my ex-girlfriend."

"Not funny." She said laughing and hitting him hard with her pillow.

But it was a mistake because he then grabbed it from her and threw it across the room to the floor. He knew she would be too lazy to get up and retrieve it. "There. Now you won't be tempted to do that again. Have fun sleeping without a pillow.

"You're so mean to me." She complained still giggling. Not wanting to loose she tried to pulled his pillow out from under his head. But that only led him to grab her wrists. He threw her back down onto her side of the bed, pinning her down holding himself over her. He knew he wasn't being too rough with her given she was still laughing.

"Answer the question." She said challenging him.

He was quick to respond with a smirk. "Already did."

"You lied." She giggled, knowing she did too.

"I don't lie. You do."

"But you did." She insisted.

"Jealous?"

He was annoying her in an amusing sort of way, but she wasn't jealous. Okay maybe a little tiny bit. But she would never admit it. Even though she knew it wasn't true she didn't like how he kept insisting it was.

"Let me _go_." She began twisting her wrists and whimpering. But he was far stronger than her.

"Why should I? You lied to me about being asleep, who does that? That's sick Hanna."

She began laughing again. "What? No it's not. Plus how else am I ever supposed to hear you sing?"

"You're not."

"You're so mean." She said again.

"And you're so jealous."

"Am not. And I _was_ asleep." She began squirming again.

"Bull. Shit."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Why won't you just admit it was about me?"

Now he was having fun. "Gosh Hanna, what makes you think you're the only girl in my life?"

"You telling me fifty times a day, that's what."

"Then I must be a good liar. Probably picked it up from you."

Hanna tried kicking at his side in an attempt to get him to move, but it was pointless. "Caleb, please."

"Swear you'll never trick me again?"

"I swear."

He let go and laid back down on his side. "I'm mad at you." He said not being serious.

"I don't get you. It's not like you haven't played in front of me before."

He gave her a strange look. "No, I haven't."

"Caleb I think I would remember. You probably forgot."

_It was her dad again. Hanna had enough of him over the past few years. And this time he was going too far. She couldn't take it anymore. She was reaching her breaking point on the whole issue. _

_Caleb exited his bathroom to find Hanna laying face down on his couch._

_"Oh hey, I didn't even hear you come in."_

_ He then heard her soft muffled crying and knew something was up. He walked over and sat on the edge next to her. "Hanna... what is it?"_

_She didn't move a muscle. He was growing concerned._

_"Hanna please talk to me. Is it something I did "_

_She shook her head no._

_"Then what?" He began rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down._

_He gave her a moment to talk, but he still got nothing. "Alright." He said grabbing her waist lifting her up to turn her around onto her back. She stopped crying but the tears were still coming._

_She sniffled wiping her face. "It's so unfair."_

_"What is?" He moved her hair from her face._

_"My dad." She wiped her face, and began explaining, or rather venting everything to him. "Apparently him and Isabel got in a fight. And so he decided it would be okay to stay with my mom and I, even though he's been married to Isabel for almost a year now. He's just acting like he belongs with us. When he doesn't. It isn't his house, he left. He can't just come back and act like everything is back to normal. That's not how it works, he can't do that. It's not fair to anyone. He decided me and my mom weren't good enough for him. So he left and got a better family. He can't play pick and choose, or, or jump from house to house when things get tough."_

_Caleb reassuringly nodded in response._

_"And the worst part is that my mom is letting him back into her life. They clearly still love each other. I can see it. And that's probably why she's letting him get away with what he's doing. And... and then last night I saw them kissing. And then this morning they both came out of my moms room. I just can't take him anymore. My mom is all happy and everything, but any moment now Isabel is gonna call him apologizing. And then he's going to be gone. Back to his better perfect family. And I can't handle him anymore, he's being so unfair to everyone. Things don't work like he thinks they do. I just can't be there anymore while he is."_

_Caleb was heart broken just listening to that story. He felt for her. _

_"Hanna... your dad didn't leave in the first place because you weren't good enough for him. Him and your mom... they must have been too different or something."_

_She shook her head starting to cry again. "If that were true he wouldn't be at my house right now with her. Doing god knows what."_

_Caleb didn't know what to say. He could see that she was really hurting. _

_"It makes me sick to think about. I mean that can just as easily happen to me someday."_

_"Don't say that."_

_"I don't need you trying to convince me otherwise Caleb. Anything you say to me, chances are my dad said the same thing to my mom when they were dating. And look at them now. Nothing even matters." She turned back around burying her face. _

_Caleb was worrying for her. "Hanna we're not them-"_

_"Caleb don't!" She muffle yelled over her fresh tears and cries. She knew he wanted to help, but he wasn't. She wasn't even sure why she came there. She sort of just ended up outside his door, and then let herself in. Maybe she was looking for comfort from him, or just someone to vent to. All she was sure of was that he couldn't predict the future. And she wasn't in the mood to listen to him try._

_Caleb sighed. He wasn't going to keep pushing her, because he didn't want her yelling at him again. Causing her to become more upset. That was the last thing she needed. He decided she probably just needed some space. Because she obviously wasn't in the mood to talk about it anymore. _

_"Stay here as long as you want." He softly offered. "I'll be in my room doing some stuff." He kissed her on the back of her head and stood up._

_However that wasn't what Hanna wanted. She didn't want space. She turned her head out from her arms and shyly asked, "Can I come?"_

_"Yeah, I figured you wanted space though."_

_She shook her head no. _

_He gave her a comforting smile being glad he was wrong. "C'mon."_

_He mumbled leaning down with with his arms out. _

_She loved doing this. She quickly turned onto her back and lifted her legs wrapping them around his waist along with her arms around his neck. _

_With little effort he stood up straight bringing her with him. He went into his room, setting her down gently in the fluffy unmade bed. Hoping she had stopped crying by now. _

_He got a tissue and sat down next to her. He was going to wipe away her smeared makeup, however she took his hand stopping him. "Don't bother, I doubt I'm done."_

_Hearing that he instinctively leaned down and brought her into a warm embrace. He kissed the side of her head before whispering in her ear, "Things'll get better."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." He looked at her and kissed her forehead._

_He was being so sweet to her, when earlier she was pushing him away, making him think she didn't want him. And she felt horrible for it. "Sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean to."_

_"It's already forgotten."_

_"You weren't busy were you? I know I sorta just showed up, but I really needed to talk to someone. And you're always first on the list."_

_"No I'm not too busy." He lied. He had a huge paper that he hasn't even started on. But Hanna clearly needed him. Plus now had a reason to keep procrastinating on doing it. "I'm happy you're here, honestly."_

_"So am I." She quietly responded. Then got up and walked over to his closet. She reached all the way into the back feeling around for his guitar she knew was hidden back there. Once she located it, she pulled it out and walked over to him with it. _

_If she had a coy little smile on her face, or began pleading for him to play, chances are he would have said no. But she stood in front of him looking as if her eyes would start pouring tears again at any second. No other expression. Just hurt and sadness. _

_He took it from her and sat up against his headboard. She snuck up in between his arm and the guitar, resting her head on his shoulder, waiting._

"What did I play?"

"The Only Exception. I don't know if you meant for it to have a hidden meaning because of all the stuff with my parents, but it was kinda the perfect pick. Now will you please go get my pillow?"

He looked over at it. "Mmm, it's pretty far away."

"No thanks to you."

"Here." He moved his head over and patted half of his pillow. "Problem solved."

She moved over under the covers next to him.

**Wow. That took way too long. This has been in process since right after I uploaded the last one. Literally how it when though was... Write one line, then reread a story, write a line, read a story. Like an entire story. My procrastination for this chapter was really bad... Sorry:/ so chances are, if you have a haleb story I probably reread it within the past few days. And the song was She's Got A Way by Billy Joel:)**

**I'm going to be away all day Tuesday and Wednesday so... the next chapter...? Yeah I'm not sure when that will be up. I do know if I get more reviews ill be less likely to procrastinate tomorrow when I'm sitting home. So please encourage me:) I need it!:)**


End file.
